Love Across Time:A Sesshomaru Story
by Kunoichi of the Night
Summary: Hitomi, an average Japanese High School student with a rather simple life, stumbles into the Higurashi well and discovers the secrets of her past. Can she live up to the expectations of everyone around her? Including the lord of the Westernlands? SesshxOC
1. Chapter 1: Akiyama Hitomi

**Author's Note (April 27, 2010):** Hi :) thanks for stopping by and giving a go at my first attempts at fan fiction ;P Just letting you know that it _is_ a work in progress and I am still working and editing it. (Dont worry, I wont change the plot and such, just minor details and grammar mistakes xP) So please enjoy! And let me know what you think ^_^ Have fun!

* * *

**

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies_

_ -Aristotle_

**

**Chapter 1: Akiyama Hitomi:**

Hitomi slowly closed her eyes at the monotone sound of her teacher's voice, but abruptly opened them when she began to feel the feeling slip away from her toes and fingers, afraid she might collapse right then and there. She turned around slightly observing who had seen her sudden shake up. Hitomi sighed, not so much relieved, but rather bored at the idea that her classmates were in the same state. The flapping of a bird's wings made her turn her attention outside, where everything was sunny and perfect and fun, but most of all free from the strict rules of "teenage nature". She smiled thankful for being seated next to the window, where she would lately escape from the now seeming on going lectures of God-knows-what. A pair of birds chirped their way up the gray roof making way to a group of students jogging on a burnt golden track, closely followed by their noisy gym teacher. A sudden breeze made the trees wake from their midmorning slumber, only to happily dance with the subtle charming wind. It was all so liberating to her...

"Miss Akiyama Hitomi!"

A harsh voice snapped her attention towards the head of the classroom. The old teacher was holding his heavy book as well as his heavy look down upon her.

"Did you not hear me?!" He asked in his shaky and furious voice, obviously a task compared to his usual "blah" tone, "For the last time I will ask you, what is the answer for number five?!"

Hitomi hesitated for a moment, mouth agape, as she took in his words. She blinked and abruptly stood up, dropping a clutter of plain blue notebooks and half-finished papers. She stole a glance of the irritated old man, but quickly stared down at the floor instead; looking for the answer was hard enough. Hitomi fumbled with her fingers over her stomach working to buy some time as she mumbled to herself, trying as hard as she could to remember the last page of the book she actually studied. All her work went to waste, however, when all she could grasp was blank space. The heat from the eyes around her made it difficult to even breath.

The old man huffed what was probably meant to be a sigh, "I see you have, once again, forgotten to do your homework. It's been three times, Miss Akiyama, three times this week I've caught you with your head in the clouds! This is hardly the attitude I expect from a class 'A' student. Get yourself together! Or reconsider your status at this school!"

Hitomi nodded embarrassed as she whispered, "It won't happen again." She cautiously began to pick up her belongings as she heard the snickering of her neighborly peers. She sneaked back into her seat, when the teacher resumed his lecture. The man was a shrewd very short seventy-three year old man, with crooked glasses, complete with the left crystal half broken. It often made Hitomi wonder if her teachers were paid to look that way, to don the attire of a dusty old painter to inspire in the students...what? Pity? Or was it to perhaps scare attention to their "well made" lessons? Hitomi sighed flipping through her book, noticing she was three pages away from the lesson at hand.

A girl raised her hand, soon after the relic began to teach.

"Oh what now, Miss Higurashi?" The man peered impatiently through his oily glasses.

The girl with long black hair and green uniform stood up from her seat. "Sensei, it's my fault Hitomi didn't know her place, sir. I asked her a question from our physics class. I guess she got so lost in thought she could not hear you, sir." The girl gave a sympathetic smile to Hitomi, as she attempted to cover for her friend.

The man's eyes shuffled between the two girls with a stern grunt, "Miss Higurashi, what kind of trick are you pulling here?!" he exclaimed suddenly, "Miss Akiyama, please don't let this," he glanced a distasteful look at the girl, "dead weight bring you down, who by the way has yet to make up last week's test." Miss Higurashi ducked her head, regretting ever confronting him. "When you are in my class you pay attention to _my_ class," He screamed to the whole class.

"Yes Mr. Mori!" The students replied in unison before the man tried once again to do his job.

Hitomi mouthed a thank you to her friend as soon as the teacher's back was turned, only to receive a warm smile. Higurashi Kagome. Hitomi had been friends with her ever since she could remember. Her parents, good friends of the Higurashi family, practically raised both girls together. Always looking for ways to play together, both girls spent countless days and nights together. They would set up their porcelain dolls during the doll festival and dress up in their best kimonos to have tea and rice cakes with their imperial court. During the Flower Viewing festival, Hitomi, along with her father, would join Kagome and her family to a picnic under the cherry blossoms where they would sing and enjoy each other's presence. After Hitomi's mother passed away, every autumn, Kagome would accompany Hitomi to her mother's grave to pay their respects and also to keep her updated with all of their colorful adventures.

Everywhere Kagome went, Hitomi would tag along, and vice versa. No one ever saw one without the other; the inseparable duo who would pick each other up from the ground when needed. It was all bliss and games when it came to these girls. However, times drastically changed as the two entered High School. At first, the two were thrilled to see that they were both accepted at the same school, that they would spend their last teenage years together. But everything changed when their different goals drove them through different pathways.

Hitomi, by her father's high academic standards, was expected to do her best in school. "You are no longer a child, Hitomi," Her father's words always present in her mind, "I think you know what is best for you. For your future." In order to please her father, Hitomi sharpened herself into one of the school's top ten, sacrificing many things along the way. But none of this seemed to matter to her, at least on the outside. As long as her father was happy she was satisfied, or so she had told everyone who would ask.

Kagome, on the other hand, was given something any student would love to have; a family backing her up on her decisions no matter what. Her family trusted her unconditionally, treated her more like an adult rather than the child that she was. Even though Hitomi was on the opposite side of the balance, she never felt jealousy or envy toward her friend. On the contrary, she always was willing to help her friend in anyway she could. Lending her her notes from the days she had missed (which were many, in fact), to occasionally tutoring her when Kagome had to cram for the countless tests she had to make up the following day. Her generous soul seemed to never stop giving, no matter what.

Unfortunately, the two girls no longer see each other as much as they wish for. Between Hitomi's studies and Kagome's unexplained illnesses, there really wasn't much time left for them to act like the sisters they used to be. This seemed to affect Hitomi the most. After all of their joyous childhood together, now she only receives a occasional chit chat to try to fill in the countless gaps that seem to never end. Although she would refuse to admit it, she would always feel lost every time she would walk up to her friend.

At three o' clock sharp, the bell rang announcing the end of the day. Hitomi began to walk out her last classroom and into the halls, her long brown hair waving behind her. Students and teachers made their way passed her as she walked out the main gate looking down at the floor. Everything in her life seemed to be in slow-motion. Her simple life became nothing more than a circuit of rituals. Wake up, go to school, do homework, go to cram school, do more homework, go to sleep. Everyone around her was happily laughing and gossiping with their friends and boyfriends, discovering and enjoying their teenage lives. She felt forgotten by her peers in the middle of a mountain of books. Was this how her life was supposed to end up?

"Hitomi! Wait up!" Hitomi turned back to the young girl's voice.

"Kagome, how have you been?" She asked with a smile.

The girl arrived catching her breath, she had forgotten how quickly her friend could walk, "Did Mori sensei assign you extra work? You seem pretty down."

"Oh, no no. Nothing like that," Hitomi shook her head while laughing, "Sorry, I was just lost in thought again."

Kagome rolled her eyes jokingly as they both headed home side by side, "That's just like you Mi-chan."

Hitomi smiled at her nickname. It had been a while since they both had used it. What started as a cute way to pass the time, quickly became their 'super-cool-secret-code names'. Hitomi stuck out her tongue at her, " And you keep skipping school. You sure get sick a lot lately. Haven't I told you to wear your socks inside the house? I still think that's why you got the...what was it last time? Pneumonia with a heavy case of strep throat?"

Kagome laughed it off, "Uh, yeah, I guess so...Oh!" she said, perhaps too quickly, "Do you have Cram School today? Mom is making her famous dumplings. Do you think you can make it for dinner tonight. I am sure everyone would love to have you over."

"Sure, I 'd love to. Cram school was suspended for today, so there will be no problem there, Me-chan." Hitomi smiled, "I think the last time I called you Me-chan was when we were I middle school."

Kagome nodded as she laughed, "Yeah, that was when you were becoming the big brain in class."

Hitomi simply nodded lightly, saying nothing further. The blaring horns of the cars sped by them, muffling the conversations of other groups of students walking by. An idle silence crept behind them when Kagome noticed how Hitomi slipped back into one of her thoughtful moods, something relatively new that Kagome had a hard time adjusting to.

"I mean, it's great that you are really smart," Kagome began in a soft voice, "I bet you'll become a successful businesswoman one day. Or even a doctor or a lawyer."

Hitomi shook her head breaking into a small smile, "Yes, after all that's what father expects from me."

The two girls walked up the shrine which belongs and is run by Kagome's family. They walked through a gravel path that snakes its way through the shrine, and at times stopping and remembering each other of the games they used to play in the sunset light. Eventually, they reached a small house at the back of the shrine. Hitomi smiled at the small cottage-looking place. Even the air around her seemed to smell familiar.

"Mom, I'm home," Kagome announced as she and her friend took off their shoes at the entrance.

"Oh, hi dear," a lady with cropped hair was wiping her hands on her white apron as she poked her head through the kitchen door, "Why, is that you Hitomi-chan?" She walked towards the entrance in a hurried pace, "I haven't seen you in quite some time. How is your father?"

Hitomi bowed deeply, "He is doing very well, Mrs. Higurashi. Thank you for asking."

"Mom, I invited Hitomi for dinner, hope you don't mind?" Kagome said setting her bag on the side.

"Why of course not, dear," She turned to Hitomi and gave her her signature motherly smile, "You are always welcome in our home, Hitomi-chan. Please enjoy your stay."

Hitomi bowed in gratitude when suddenly she heard soft footsteps approaching from behind her, along with the rumble of a small argument. She smiled warmly to see it was Kagome's grandfather, the actual keeper of the Higurashi shrine, and Kagome's younger brother Souta, arguing over the meaning of some old artifact. Hitomi greeted them warmly; it felt somehow like seeing long lost relatives again, with the old man telling her how much she has grown and with the young boy saying how much he'd missed her. The whole family was seated now at the dinner table, along with their guest, not letting time go by without a sound. The aromas, sights and taste of the food made Hitomi's day; she hadn't seen home cooking like this since she was a young child. Hitomi laughed and clapped at Souta's new yo-yo trick, elated to see him so big now. She remembered how Kagome and her waited impatiently at the hospital's nursery, eager to meet their new baby brother. They were only nine when Hitomi's father rushed them to the hospital, him seaming more nervous than Kagome's anguished yet cheerful mother.

"Oh yes I remember that day," Kagome's mom said with a happy laugh, "Your father could not stop asking me how I was doing. The nurses even had to give him some medication to calm him down."

"Wow, really?" Souta laughed.

"Souta was so cute when we saw him through the glass," Hitomi said.

"Hey! What do you mean 'was'?" he suddenly asked with a pout, making the table laugh as Hitomi apologized with a smile.

"I see your food is as delicious as ever, Mrs. Higurashi." Hitomi smiled politely as the table quieted down. She delicately placed another morsel of food in her mouth as proof of her sheer contentment.

"Well, I do try my best," Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Oh why, Hitomi, shouldn't you call your father to tell him you are here? He might be worried."

"Oh, there is no need," Hitomi replied as she sat the black rice bowl down, "He is out of town right now and won't be coming back until tomorrow night."

"You mean, you are staying by yourself?" Kagome asked with the chopsticks still in her mouth.

"Well…yes. For the time being." Hitomi answered simply with a shy smile.

"It's not safe to stay alone, Hitomi-chan." Mrs. Higurashi began with a motherly tone, "Why don't you stay with us tonight?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't. You have done enough treating me to dinner, I don't want to take advantage of your kindness," The girl humbly refused a bit embarrassed.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head and smiled, "Polite as always, Hitomi-chan. But please stay with us. I am sure your father would also feel better if you stayed with us than by yourself."

"But-"

"I wont take no for an answer. Please." Mrs. Higurashi gave a playful smile as the rest of the table jumped in and persuaded her to stay. Slightly embarrassed she gave in.

After dinner, and after given the invitation she could not refuse, Hitomi followed Kagome to her bedroom to help her set up an extra bedding on the floor._ Her room has changed very little over the years_, Hitomi smiled as she ran her fingers over the same wooden furniture, the color pink splattered on all the fabrics surrounding them, proving over and over again that this was a young girl's bedroom. Kagome handed her some yellow pajamas with childish designs patterned across the cloth.

"Hitomi, you go ahead and take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," Kagome announced with authority in her voice. She was almost one-hundred percent sure, Hitomi would oppose her decision.

"Kagome…," Hitomi began formulating her objection.

Kagome laughed as she spread a futon on the floor. "I know what you are going to say, but please, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh c'mon, first your mom and now you," Hitomi laughed, "can't I at least win one battle?"

"No." Kagome said simply as she poked her on the forehead, pushing her onto the bed, "Now goodnight," Kagome bid her friend before she got settled under the covers that laid on the floor, Hitomi watching her every move from where she was seated on the bed, holding a secret smile but not doing taking any action. Kagome turned questioningly, at her friend's odd looks, "Could you turn off the lig-" Her sentence got cut short by a baffling blow on the face. Kagome slowly opened her eyes as the pillow slipped from her face to the floor; Hitomi innocently looking away. The black haired girl quickly reached over to her side to grab a pillow nearby, when she was knocked off balance by another airborne pillow. She exhaled flustered as they both at once grabbed a nearest pillow and charged at each other. Laughter and screams were everywhere as they jumped around the small room, throwing pillows and stuffed animals at each other. It seemed like a close fight, but eventually Kagome came out as the victor, her loud cry of victory announcing it all. Out of breath and a tad tired of the short outburst of energy, the two looked at the situation and laughed at how they, just for a brief moment, returned to their childhood days. With a wide grin across their faces, they went back to their original beds, exchanged their "goodnights" and finally turned off the light.

Moonlight swallowed the room, crawling up the walls and floor. It was all quiet and still, except for the occasional breeze that caressed the closed window. A long moment passed between both girls as they stared at the ceiling, listening to the countless voices in their heads, unbeknownst to them that both were still wide awake.

"Me-chan... are you asleep?" Hitomi whispered softly, expecting nothing but silence.

"Mm nm." She shook her head.

A minute passed as Hitomi tried to sort out the right words. She knew she had to get it right in case...in case she was wrong.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you," Hitomi whispered with her gaze upon the dark space, "The teachers say you've been in the hospital all this time, or bedridden at home…but seeing you now, you don't look sick at all…"

Kagome's face sunk in her pillow, the darkness covering her worried face. _Great…how am I gonna explain that I've been…?_

"You wouldn't lie to me…would you Kagome?" Hitomi's worried words poured out, "Please, tell me what's going on…If you are in any kind of trouble-"

"No don't worry about it." Kagome laughed and raised her arms up in defense, "It's not like that. I'm fine. Honest!"

"Then is it that two timing-boyfriend I've been hearing about?" Hitomi asked, "Is he keeping you from school?"

"Well…Yes, I guess you coul-"

"If that's the case, then why does your family cover for you? Don't they know how possessive he is?" Hitomi cut her off now raising her head toward Kagome's bed.

"No wait-it's not like that," Kagome nervously began.

Suddenly a loud sound stopped the girls' conversation. Who knew a simple sound would scare Kagome's blood cold. The bedroom window was swung open with incredible force. Fearing the worst, Kagome turned at the direction of the sound.

"Who told you could go back, stupid?!" yelled a shadowed figure crouched on the window sill.

Hitomi quickly switched on the light, to her surprise a boy, about their age, stood at the window. He was wearing a traditional red kimono, and had long silver hair and…dog ears? His golden eyes exploded with impatience as he stared down at Kagome. All Hitomi could do was just gaze breathless at this figure.

"Inuyasha…?!" Kagome gasped.

"Come on, lets go," The boy said, snatching Kagome's arm, she struggled in his grip, pushing him away as her vision became brighter and brighter, confused on what to do next with the sudden overcrowding of her room.

"Wait!" Hitomi yelled. The couple stopped. Hitomi stood up, shocked when suddenly it hit her. She rushed towards Inuyasha, now with a determined look, "You must be Kagome's two timing boyfriend, huh?" Hitomi asked right in his face, jabbing her finger onto his chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He yelled back at the small girl.

"Hitomi, please don't misunderstand the situation here…" Kagome began laughing nervously not knowing what could come of this.

The girl didn't seem hear her but instead glared at the boy when suddenly curiosity led her through a more...strange way. She slowly lifted up her hands towards the cute little dog ears on his head, and inevitably began to pet them. The softness of them, the incredibly real texture. She was almost sure if she closed her eyes, the difference between a dog and him would be almost non-existant.

"Are they…real?" She asked with wide eyes of surprise.

Inuyasha's annoyance was apparent on his face, as he twitched under the girl's hands. Kagome quickly pulled Inuyasha way as she rushed towards the door.

"I'll be right back, Hitomi! It'll only take a sec…" She said running down the stairs with the boy dragging behind her.

Hitomi stood in her place, in awe of what had just happened. Just then, a small bottle on the floor caught her eye. She picked it up, only realizing its shiny contents. About a third of a pink jewel, it seemed, was sparkling inside the small belly of the bottle. _He must have dropped it,_ She thought with a stern look in her eyes, _That boy..._ before she knew it she was rushing down the stairs. She swung the back door open with a haste. _Where have they gone? _The door of a small hut to the north of her was open. As she drew in closer to the small building, she noticed two half lit figures argue. As soon as she saw their face, as if by command, the much larger shadowed figure grabbed the smaller one and pulled her down the well. Fearing for her friend's safety, Hitomi ran to the mouth of the well. Everything was pitch black. Not even the sound of their landing was heard. _They can't still be falling...?!_

"Kagome!" Hitomi shouted into the dark well.

No response. _Not even an echo…? _Hitomi grabbed hold of the sides of the well. She called a second time. No answer. She set one knee on the ancient piece of wood as she supported herself on the wooden sides. Hitomi leaned into the dark well to see better, but just then, she lost her balance and fell head first into the shadowy cave. For a second she felt the frightening feeling that she would never reach the end of the well. As she kept on falling, she opened her eyes to see strange blue and purple lights surrounding her, embracing her gently then setting her down on soft soil.

Hitomi looked up. The night sky was freckled with so many stars and a sparkling moon. She rubbed her eyes with the long yellow sleeves. _But…the well was inside a building…right? _She stood up and patted her pajamas when she noticed the vines hugging the well's wall. Using the natural ropes, she managed to pull herself up the, to her surprise, she was no longer in the small building, nor the Higurashi residence. Thick forest surrounded a small clearing where the well was positioned. Hitomi's bare feet came in contact with the cool grass as she stood up. _What is this...?_ She looked around her, hands covering her mouth, _Where am I?_ A breeze swept by her, bringing along with it the rich smell of wood burning. Turning in that direction, her heart skipped. There were lights at a distance. _People!_She thought as she began running towards the small cluster of ancient looking houses, with many questions circling in her mind.

"Where are you going little girl?" a voice hissed through the forest.

Hitomi's body trembled at the sound when she stopped abruptly turning towards it. A strong wind that came from the woods on her left, pushed her onto her back. Screaming in shock, Hitomi watched helplessly at a large shadowed figure stomp out of the forest. The silhouette of a giant rat began to race toward her, when Hitomi began to frantically move out of the way, however the rat caught up with her beforehand, destroying all her chances to get away. A swift clawed hand pinned Hitomi's neck onto a nearby tree, forcing her to see his ghastly features. The bloodshot eyes and row of yellow sharp teeth only a few inches away from her face made her scream even louder.

"Hand over the Shikon Jewel if you wish a painless death," The rat hissed as he tightened his grip on her neck.

Hitomi helplessly shook her head, not knowing what the rat wanted, as she desperately tried to push the giant powerful hand with her own weak hands. The rat relished in her squirming and laughed at the pitiful sight.

"Foolish human! You need to try harder than that!" He laughed menacingly bringing his free claw up in the air. "Well, I guess I'll get the jewel myself!"

Hitomi closed her eyes horrified through her bones, bracing herself for the upcoming suffering. Just then, out of the blue, he became surrounded by neon green ropes. The rat quickly turned to his newly arrived challenger, but before he could say another word, the green ropes approached the rat at an alarming speed, slicing him into pieces. The beast let out a terrible cry that echoed through the woods.

Hitomi fell onto the soft grass, gasping for air with her hands on her neck. Her heart raced as she stared at the pile of hot flesh in front of her. Out of the darkness, a man began to approach her from the direction of the neon ropes. She looked up, letting the rays of moonlight reveal her horrified expression. The man automatically stopped in his tracks, the moonlight only striking half of his body, making it hard for her to identify him as a friend or foe. Even then, how would she recognize the difference in this strange world she was thrown into. However, she noticed that the man had long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. He seemed to be staring back puzzled as he began to take a step forward.

"Hitomi!" a familiar voice called in the distance.

The man stopped. Hitomi spun around. Her eyes softened a bit in relief when she saw Kagome coming her way, but it was who was coming along with her that made her remain tense in her frozen position. It was an odd group; a girl with a huge boomerang on her back, a young man who donned the attire of a monk, and a small fox like creature were riding on top of a giant two tailed yellow fox, were following closely behind Kagome who was also riding on the back of the boy from before, Inuyasha. As they all arrived, Kagome jumped off and ran to her friend, enclosing her in her arms, while Inuyasha took out a large sword from a skinny sheath and faced the man.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked cockily at the man.

Hitomi turned to them and her eyes shot up in surprise. _They look… alike _she thought as she saw the same long silver hair and golden eyes on the tall man's white skin. The man's expression, however, was much calmer, a sort of indifferent look on his face, unlike his opponents who was angry and challenging. A blue crescent moon decorated his forehead as so did two dark magenta stripes that laid gently on each cheek. His clothes were of the finest, it seemed, that of which only ancient aristocrats would wear, complete with two swords on his side. As she was admiring the man before her, he looked down at her.

"Izumi…" he softly whispered, perhaps to himself, then asked the girl on the floor, totally ignoring the small look alike in front of him, "What is your name?"

Hitomi did nothing but stared at his expression. _His eyes...there's something about them..._ In the shortness of her pause she quickly resolved that he was not a threat to her, at least now with the sudden burst in of people. She stood up quickly "A-Akiyama Hitomi," she said hastily as she bowed deeply to him in heavy gratitude, "Thank you for coming to my aid, sir."

"He did what..?" Kagome asked as he looked at the man in disbelief. Everyone else seemed to be asking themselves the same question as they looked at the man. His gaze was locked on the young girl's submissive stance without changing his indifferent expression, as he ignored the people around them. Suddenly, the man, without saying another word turned around and began walking back to where he came from. Hearing his fainting footsteps, Hitomi looked up only to watch her hero slip away.

"I thought you didn't like humans, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha tauntingly said putting his sword over his shoulder.

The young man did not heed at his words, "You obviously don't know a thing, do you?" he replied. With that last thought, he left the group, disappearing into the thick forest.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**Chapter 2: The Awakening:**

Hitomi followed Kagome and the others into a hut in the village. At the hut, Kagome and Hitomi change their nightwear into a couple of kimonos they borrowed at the village. Kagome wore a simple pink kimono with golden fireflies. Hitomi wore a dark blue kimono with red koi fish. She put up her waist long brown hair with a yellow ribbon, only letting her bangs frame her face. As soon as they finished, Kagome told her everything. About the Shikon Jewel, Naraku, and the mysterious demon named Sesshomaru. She sat there in the fire lit hut, listening to her friend; too shocked to say a word. Everything seemed unreal to her. Was she dreaming this up? How could she have come back to this demon invaded past? This raw truth was too much for her. A sudden urge to run away from all of this made her legs shake, the only thing holding them down were her small hands pinning them down.

"What I don't understand," The demon slayer, Sango, began, "Is how Hitomi could go through the well? I thought Kagome and Inuyasha were the only ones that could go through."

Everyone agreed to this thought and took a moment to think it through.

"She looks like a normal human to me," Inuyasha blurted out, "Unless you're a witch or something…" He shot Hitomi a suspicious look.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, making Inuyasha fall on his face.

"What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome, "I was just saying she is weird for having the po-"

"SIT SIT SIT!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha was now completely buried under a hole on the wooden platform.

Seeing Hitomi's saddened expression, Miroku stood up from his spot and kneeled in front of Hitomi. "Honestly, Inuyasha, you shouldn't judge a girl's power. Unless…" Miroku swept Hitomi's hands up, enclosing them into his, "you are to grant me a wish." A huge smile apparent in his young face, "Would you do the honor of bearing my children?"

Hitomi's face became crimson with the embarrassment and flattery. But before Hitomi could answer to those deep purple eyes, Sango whacked Miroku in the head, forcing him to let go, "I am sorry," He said, with tears in his eyes, "I think it won't be necessary."

"Lecherous monk," Sango yelled at him as she stood up and headed to the door.

"Wait," The monk stood up going after her trying to "explain" what had happened, "Sango."

Hitomi looked at the arguing couples and laughed. Everyone stopped and stared at her, as she politely covered her mouth and giggled. "I'm sorry," she said between laughs, "I know it's rude of me, but the four of you really must love each one another." She finally composed herself and smiled, "They say arguing is a form of deep love and comprehension." The whole group stared at her confused, which made her laugh even more, "I'm sorry," she apologized as she stood up with a smile, "I sometimes say the strangest things." She pushed the straw screen out of the way as she walked out the hut. The small hut didn't stay quiet for long, though. The same four sank back down to their original arguments. She smiled as she leaned on the wooden wall. The stars above her shone so bright in black and blue sky. She stared at them with awe. Back home, the only way she could see stars was by going outside of the city, which she rarely did now, with her busy life. Her smile faded at that thought. _I know that father only wants what is best for me…I should feel happy that someone is looking out for me…but is this really for me..?_

A blue beam of light sprouted in the horizon, making Hitomi suddenly break off her train of thoughts. The light pointed to the sky, but somehow, she felt it was looking for her. She straightened up and slowly began to follow it. As she walked west her breathing became shorten with an unexplained anxiety. She broke into a jog, and her heart began to pound loudly in her ears. Now she was sprinting full speed towards the alluring light with her soul aching with suspense. Something was waiting for her. She felt something big was going to happen. Fear was the last feeling in her heart at the time. After desperately cutting through a thick forest, Hitomi reached a clearing. The sapphire light surrounded a long wooden staff holding a blue crystal at its tip and a necklace with a tear shaped blue stone. Hitomi slowly approached the items, marveling their beauty. Her hand softly slipped from under her kimono sleeve and crept up towards the light. The pleasant warm light felt very nostalgic to her. Her hand then firmly took hold of the staff, making strong winds blow furiously at her. Everything around her slowly became dark. She grabbed and hugged the staff and necklace close to her body, being the only beacons of light surrounding her. However, the lights slowly faded away as the darkness engulfed them, leaving Hitomi slowly fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

A ray of sunlight gently kissed Hitomi's cheek, making her smile in her sleep. Birds began singing a cheerful morning tune on a nearby window as a cool breeze swept into the room, making Hitomi's brown bangs tickle her face. Sweeping them off with her hand, Hitomi gently opened her eyes. Her sleepy eyes quickly widened at seeing who was next to her. Sesshomaru was standing next to the bed she was in, looking deeply down at her with what seemed to be a peaceful smile across his face. Hitomi quickly bolted up as she grabbed the nearest pillow and, without giving it another thought, threw it at his face. The pillow slowly slid off his face, revealing a menacing look.

Before he could say a word, Hitomi shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

Raising an eyebrow to this, "This is my palace," he simply replied.

_Palace?!_ Hitomi looked around. She was lying in a large unknown bed, in a luxurious traditional room. Delicate scrolls and fine paintings hung on the light wooden panels of the golden tatami room. A sakura tree was visible through the large sliding window with little birds decorating the frame. Next to her, the same staff from the previous night was leaning on the wooden wall. She reached for it with her right hand. Halfway there, however, she realized that the necklace was now around her right wrist, hanging from it was a glowing blue gem. Turning her hand, she noticed the symbol for water was now tattooed onto the middle of her palm, with dark blue ink. With her baffled expression, she looked up at Sesshomaru, who was looking down at her with the same confused look.

"Izumi…?" Sesshomaru called as he began to reach for her.

Hitomi pulled away quickly before he could touch her. Her heart was racing with fear.

Sesshomaru's face turned solemn. _Then__this girl…she must be Izumi's..._ He turned around and began walking towards the door.

"W..wait!" Hitomi yelled at him, "What am I doing here?!"

The demon kept on his way without ceasing.

"What happened to me?!" she called again, "Please answer me!"

His clawed hand gently slid open the door, "You are to stay here," He firmly said looking back at her. His cold golden eyes froze her whole body; all she could do was watch him leave.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Only a Dream

**Chapter 3: It's only a dream:**

Hitomi stood up from the bed and walked towards the open window. As she looked around, she noticed the majestic building she was in. It was like a dream. Tall and short buildings of red and gold connected through open air hallways. Inside each building, a garden was visible through the openings. People were running around carrying pieces of cloth or trays of food, wearing a uniformed black kimono with two stripes of gold going through the front and back sides. Hitomi turned around and examined the room she was in. The pale wooden panels and golden tatami mats made the room glow a soft yellow light. The furniture was dark red, making the room more appealing. Turning towards the bed, she saw the wooden staff, and then she looked at her right hand. The tear shaped crystal was murky blue.

A soft tap on the sliding door was suddenly heard. A young girl holding a silver tray of food opened the bedroom door. When the girl, in black uniform, saw Hitomi, with the golden sunlight surrounding her, she froze in her tracks. Tears began to fill the young girl's gray eyes, dropping her to her knees with the tray wobbling in her arms. Hitomi ran and knelt next to her.

"Miss, are you alright?" Hitomi asked grabbing the tray from her hands and setting it aside.

The young girl quickly threw herself into Hitomi's arms, as she began to sob, "Izumi…I'm so glad you're-," then looking up at Hitomi, she realized how she had referred to her. _Miss?_ The girl thought as she stared at Hitomi. _Green eyes? _ "Who...are you?" the girl finally asked.

"My name is Akiyama Hitomi." She told the girl, "Who are you?"

The girl looked disappointed. "Kita Yumiko," She said quietly wiping her tears, "I will be your servant." She slowly began to get up, with Hitomi's help, as she grabbed her tray. The girl looked about the same age as Hitomi; 16 years old. She had kind silver eyes and short brown hair. "You look just like her," Yumiko began slowly, as she walked towards the table next to the bed, "Just like my mistress, Izumi." Hitomi looked at the girl while she set the tray down. Yumiko turned and folded her hands behind her back as she smiled at Hitomi, "My master may be right. You just may be her reincarnation."

"What?" Hitomi asked, wide eyed.

Yumiko laughed at her reaction and walked right up to her, a smile apparent in her whole face. She grabbed Hitomi's right hand and turned it, palm facing up. Yumiko smiled as she ran her fingers through the symbol. She turned her right hand and showed Hitomi her own. "See," she said putting her hand next to hers, "Wind and Water. Natural allies." She smiled proudly as she showed off her own symbol; the kanji for wind was also tattooed on her skin, the white color standing out on her cream skin. Still confused, Hitomi looked at the girl.

"Who is Izumi?" she asked hoping to get some answers.

Yumiko sighed putting her hand down, "You mean was," she said sadly, "My mistress died fifty years ago…"

"F..fifty years ago?!" Hitomi was shocked, "How old are you?"

Yumiko folded her hands behind her back and smiled, "I am 250 years old."

"That's impossible!" Hitomi declared in disbelief.

Holding her gentle smile, Yumiko explained, "Well, us demons age differently than humans." She held up her right hand and pointed at the kanji. "Even though we look human, thanks to this seal, we are still demons inside. We are known as half demons. However, unlike regular demons, we hold human souls; giving us the duty to-"

"You mean…I'm a…?" Hitomi whispered into the room.

Yumiko nodded with the same cheerful smile, "It seems my mistress's human soul was born into your body. But her demon roots have apparently awakened as soon as you took hold of the _Ittaisei_ staff…" Yumiko gazed into her blank eyes, "Akiyama Hitomi," she looked straight at her, "You are now the keeper and guardian of the water element. You will take Izumi's place as the head priestess of Water, and safeguard the Water crystal." Yumiko pointed at the large sphere on the wooden staff. Hitomi stood in her place. Speechless. "I, myself," Yumiko slowly broke the silence, "am also a priestess. The priestess of the Wind." Seeing no response from the young girl, Yumiko began to walk toward her.

Hitomi shook her head and dashed towards the door, as she desperately swung it open.

"Lady Akiyama!" Yumiko called from the door, as she ran to her. Hitomi ignored her and rushed through the long spacious hallways. Servants stopped and stared at the two, whispering amongst themselves. "Lady Izumi?" "Is that really her?" "She came back, Lady Izumi."_Stop it!!_ Hitomi yelled at them within herself, as she sprinted frantically looking for an exit, with Yumiko on her tail. _This is just a dream!_ Hitomi turned right on a large corridor. A blur of yellow was the last thing she saw before abruptly colliding with something. She slowly got up from the floor holding her throbbing head; a little girl, about six or seven years old, and a green little imp lying next to her. Without thinking about it, Hitomi helped the little girl up, as she painfully opened her eyes. The little girl's face suddenly was filled with surprise and interest as she saw the young lady helping her.

"Lady Akiyama!" Yumiko appeared at the corridor. Hitomi pushed herself from the floor and jumped into a full sprint. "Wait!" Hitomi ran through the maze of hallways, quickly flying by the crowds of gawking servants, when she finally came to the main entrance; a large golden room with a long red rug that lead to a huge red wooden door. Without hesitating, Hitomi ran at the door, and quickly grabbed the large round golden handles, and began to pull with all her strength. Seeing her attempt to escape, Yumiko ran to her, but before she could get half way through the long hallway, Hitomi slipped through a small opening she managed to pull through her determination. Hitomi ran outside, frightened like a mouse being chased by a hungry cat; with no idea where she was going. She was rushing by rows of plum trees in full bloom, when her hand snagged on something and pulled her down. On the floor, she looked up. A white arm with two magenta stripes was grabbing hold of her right arm. Hitomi's eyes slowly drifted up to the person's face. Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked down at her with a sharp annoyed look.

"I told you to stay inside." He said firmly.

Hitomi boldly pulled her arm away, assured this was only a dream, "I am no one's property and I follow no one's orders! Now stay away from me!" she turned around and began to run. As soon as she began thinking she got rid of him, Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her; startling her. He pinned her by the shoulders to a nearby tree, glaring angrily at her, as he raised his clawed hand. Frightened, she shut her eyes tightly, hoping she could wake up at that moment. Seeing her cowering expression, he lowered his hand and stared at her feathered eyelashes, until she slowly opened them. Her shaken green eyes, gazed up at those same golden eyes she saw the other night; no longer an angry gaze, but rather compassionate and loving stare. _Why is he looking at me like that…?_

"Lady Akiyama!" Yumiko called at a distance as she quickly ran up to them, hugging the wooden staff. As soon as she got to them, she deeply bowed toward the two, "My lord," she said between gasps as she held up the staff, "Please remind my lady to take care of the_Ittaisei_ staff. It is her duty, as the Water Priestess, to guard it with her life."

Sesshomaru took the staff and the blue crystal began to glow, almost to his touch. He presented it to Hitomi as he turned back to her. Hitomi looked at the two, then at the glowing staff. She slowly began to reach out for it. _When am I going to wake up?_ She stopped and placed her hand back down to her side, the two spectators puzzled. She leaned on the tree and slowly slid to the floor as she began to burry her head to her knees. Ignoring her surroundings, "I've had enough of this…" she whispered, "I want to go home…" The three fell silent, as a breeze stirred the blossoms on the stoned path.

"My Lady…" Yumiko called gently as she reached out to her, but before she could come in contact with her, Hitomi pulled away and began running away from the palace. Yumiko began to chase after her, when Sesshomaru's hand came between them. Yumiko stopped and bowed to her lord, before returning to the palace.

_Maybe…_Hitomi thought as she ran aimlessly through the lush forest, _this will wake me up…_ It seemed she had run a mile, when she finally collapsed onto the floor. Grasping tightly onto the soil, she gasped for air. _Why am I still here?_ The trees above her played with the sunlight, casting small shadows onto the green and brown land. _Maybe this is real..?_ Hitomi looked at her right hand. The blue kanji was lying smoothly over her skin. "No…"she shook her head. Hitomi slowly began to get up, as her leg muscles protested in fatigue. Aching everywhere, she grabbed hold of a nearby tree, forcing herself up. As she was doing so, she didn't notice a man coming her way. Sesshomaru stood there, with the staff in hand, looking at her struggle her way to a stand. As soon as her eyes met his complexion, Hitomi attempted to run, but her sore body prevented her from moving. A long gap of silence was between them.

"If you wish to go back," Sesshomaru began, "follow me." He passed by her letting the staff drop indifferently, in front of her. Saying nothing, he kept on going. Hitomi gently took the staff and cradled it in her arms, as she slowly chased after him. They had walked over two miles in deep silence; Hitomi only two feet behind him. Holding dearly onto the _Ittaisei_, Hitomi began wondering of its previous owner.

"Izumi," Hitomi broke the silence in extreme curiosity, "What kind of person was she?"

"Reckless," He said without hesitation.

"Oh…I see…how did she die?" She asked again.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a while then replied with hate in his words. "A human killed her..."

"I'm sorry," She said dropping the subject. The two kept on walking until they reached a clearing. The sun shone brightly onto the green grass that decorated the wooden well. It was a little after twelve, she guessed, as she stepped onto the sunny scenery, leaving her escort behind. The sun's warmth cheered her up, as she was getting closer and closer to home. Hitomi turned toward Sesshomaru, his face as expressionless as ever. It was strange to her how he wasn't protesting her desire to leave. Before she thought about it twice, Sesshomaru's strong stare fell upon her. He calmly walked to her, in no hurry, even though Hitomi began to walk backwards. With each step he took, Hitomi took two steps toward the well, without giving her back to him. Soon her body touched the edge of the well, with Sesshomaru not ceasing. Hitomi grabbed the thick wooden boards surrounding the mouth of the well, ready to jump at any moment. Seeing her desperate attempt, he stopped.

"Promise me this," he began, "Do not use your power." His eyes were harsh, but concerned in a way.

"My what...?" Hitomi began as she let go of the boards. Sesshomaru swiftly appeared in front of her, in one quick movement, which startled Hitomi. Her legs tripped over the edge of the well, making her fall into the dark tunnel.

"Promise me…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Power of Water

**Chapter 4: The power of water:**_  
_

The soft purple and blue lights gently embraced her and set her to the safe patch of soil. Kneeling there, Hitomi raised her head, to not see the warm afternoon sunlight, but a wooden ceiling. _Am I…?_ She thought as she turned to her right hand; the blue symbol, shadowed by the lack of light, was still visible. She quickly got up and began to climb the well, as if being followed. She reached the mouth of the well and looked around in confusion. _I'm back…_ tears began to show in her eyes as she eagerly jumped out and opened the door with one swift slide. The rays of the setting sun bathed her dark blue kimono; a smile of relief was on her face as a small breeze played with the rebel locks of hair from her messy bun. Hitomi began to walk out. Everything was sun kissed with the soft orange glow. Out of the corner of the house, Mrs. Higurashi came out, holding a straw broom, walking toward the shrine's entrance; unaware of Hitomi's presence. Hitomi quickly walked towards the lady, preparing an excuse for her absence.

"M..Mrs. Higurashi?" Hitomi called quietly.

Startled, Mrs. Higurashi turned toward Hitomi. Looking at Hitomi wearing a traditional kimono in the sunlight, gave her a nostalgic feeling. She smiled motherly, "I see, you have the _gift_ just as Kagome does, Hitomi-chan." Listening to her calm response, Hitomi only nodded politely. "I was beginning to wonder where you two ran off to. Did you happen to meet Kagome's friends?" Hitomi's stare turned to the large stone ground. Her face turned gloomy as she began to remember everything.

"Hitomi?" A man called from the entrance of the shrine, preventing her to give an answer. Hitomi smiled as he saw his silhouette. The man was wearing dark jean and a white long sleeve shirt, with a small opening at the top. He had kind brown eyes, short unruly black hair, and a cigarette in his mouth. Mrs. Higurashi made her way back into the house, in order to give them privacy.

"Kobayashi…" she whispered as she ran to him, but before she could wrap her arms around him, he turned away towards the setting sun. She stopped, his back facing her. "Kobayashi?"

"Where have you been?!" he asked forcefully, throwing the cigarette to the ground. Hitomi looked to the side; her eyes shut. He had never raised his voice to her before.

"I'm sorry I made you worry...I was only out for a day." Hitomi began as she looked back up to him.

"Only out for a day?! It's been six days, Hitomi! Where have you been?!" He asked again, with even more anger.

_What?...Was I really in his palace for that long? _She began to think.

"Everyone is worried about you, Hitomi…" he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Kobayashi, it won't happen again." Hitomi said as she slowly walked around him, in order to see his face. "Honestly, you and father shouldn't worry too much about me." She smiled at him.

Kobayashi's face turned dark at the mention of the word _father_, and turned away.

"How is father..?" Hitomi asked suspiciously. There was a long silence.

Finally, Kobayashi closed his eyes and heaved a saddened sigh, as he forced his eyes onto Hitomi's worried green irises. "I hate to be the one to tell you this…" he slowly began, "Your father was in an accident, two days after you disappeared."

"What! Is he alright?" Hitomi asked with panic in her eyes.

He turned away closing his own, "I'm sorry, Hitomi…but your father died about a few hours ago."

Hitomi stopped breathing. She fell to her knees as her hands went up to her mouth. "No…" tears began to fill her eyes. Her father's last smile was slipping away as she desperately screamed in pain. Tears were uncontrollably streaming down her face as she dropped her head to her knees. Kobayashi knelt down beside her and embraced her, whispering to her useless comforting words.

"Let's go…" Kobayashi gently helped her up and walked her toward the small car parked in the street. During the ten minute drive, the only thing heard was Hitomi's sorrowful sobs as she held her head with her hand. As they walked through the white hospital halls, past the numbered doors and the rushing nurses and doctors, Hitomi's tired eyes went blank and stared only toward the center front of nothingness. With only Kobayashi's gentle hand on her shoulder, guiding her through the maze of white, Hitomi began to think about her father. His calm brown eyes would always peep through the crystals of his glasses, as he smiled hello to her, from a pile of papers and folders he was reluctantly chained to. He had raised her by himself, since his wife died when Hitomi was only five years old. His tired and saddened expression seemed to have frozen since that cold day at the funeral, only changing at seeing his children smile. Hitomi and her father lived alone, after her brother left them to study abroad in England; only hearing from him every three months, she felt he disappeared each time she read "See you soon." on the end of his page long letters. At the beginning she felt alone without her brother around. But now, without her father's guidance, she felt completely abandoned.

Kobayashi led her to a small waiting room where there were four people in business suits, all huddled up in a close embrace. She slowly recognized them as her father's co workers and year-long girlfriend, Keiko Okamoto. Upon seeing the arriving two, the group turned to them with surprise in their eyes.

"YOU!" A lady yelled from the four as she ran towards Hitomi, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" She raised her hand and slapped Hitomi's face, with rage and tears in her eyes.

Kobayashi grabbed Hitomi, as she slowly began to come to her senses. "That's enough Keiko!" He yelled at her as the rest of the group tried to calm down the furious woman.

"No! She did this to him!" She said between angry sobs as she struggled between the group's arms.

Hitomi's tired defeated eyes met hers. "What…what do you mean?" she whispered.

"He went out looking for you that night. He was so worried about you, you little brat, he didn't notice the car when he was crossing the street. But you don't care, do you? You were probably rolling in bed with a boy when your poor father was here suffering!" Keiko yelled at her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Take her out of here!" Kobayashi yelled as the group tried to pull her out of the waiting room.

Tears began to stream from Hitomi's eyes as she stared at the white tiled floor. She covered her mouth, "It's...all my fault…"

"Don't blame yourself…" Kobayashi grabbed her shoulders.

Hitomi snapped up straight and looked straight into his eyes. "Let me see him. I want to see him!"

Hitomi entered a bright lit room. Everything was eerie white except for a sea green curtain splitting the room in two. She quietly and slowly walked over to the curtain. She placed a hand on it and grasped it tightly, closing her eyes before slowly pulling it to the side. Hitomi's eyes filled with tears as she saw what was before her. A body was covered with a white sheet. She stared at it for a moment, trying to sink in the idea that her father was under there. Lifeless. She slowly approached it and gently slid her hand under the thin sheet. Taking in one deep breath, she pulled the sheet downward to his stomach. A small sound of distress passed through her lips as she faced her father. His complexion was purple with bloody bruises and stitches running through. The color of his skin was still intact; however, his usually warm hands were now stiff and cold in Hitomi's small hands. She slowly sat in a chair next to the bed. Hitomi laid her head on his arm, not letting go of his hand.

"Please forgive me father…" tears began to pour out onto his lifeless skin. "It's all my fault…If only I hadn't followed Kagome into the well…you would still be here with me." She kept on going between sobs, "Keiko is right...you are here because of me…because of me…" tears rolled down her cheeks, "Dad….I wish you could listen to me right now…I wish you could hold me and tell me it will be alright." Suddenly a word came to mind. Hitomi was not sure why but her whole body ached to say that word. "Ukiyo," Her lips framed the word as she closed her eyes and rested on his arm as she used to when she was young. Her body became increasingly tired as she cuddled against his hand. The strangest thing was that is almost seemed…warm to her.

"Hitomi-chan…" a hand stroked her dark brown hair.

Hitomi slowly tried to raise her head, heavy with exhaustion, before she collapsed to the floor. The only thing she saw before blacking out was that familiar smile.

* * *

"Hitomi-chan…Hitomi-chan." A voice called gently as she drowsily opened her eyes. Kobayashi's face studied her closely. Hitomi looked around. She was in a hospital bed with the same dreadful white color hugging everything. Hitomi bolted up straight.

"Father!" she asked as she looked at Kobayashi for an answer.

He turned away and smiled, "I don't know how to say this…but he is alive, Hitomi." She sat there speechless. "After you went in, a nurse rushed in to see what was the matter, when she kept on getting a buzz from the room. The nurse nearly collapsed herself, when she saw it was your father who was asking her to come look at you…what happened in there? I saw a blue flash from under the door, before the nurse walked in."

Hitomi didn't answer. After he said her father was alive, she stopped listening and began to take everything in. "Father is alive…" She smiled.

"Hitomi?" A voice called from the door. Hitomi's eyes began to tear up as she heard that voice again. Her father was sitting on a wheelchair with a smile on his face. Hitomi jumped from the bed and ran towards her father. He slowly got up from the chair to greet her daughter with the same eager embrace.

"Akiyama-san...!" Kobayashi called as he stared at the man with amazement. "The doctors said you wouldn't be able to walk again, let alone stand up…"

Hitomi buried her head into his chest and began to sob, "I'm so sorry dad."


	5. Chapter 5: In Search of an Answer

**Chapter 5: In search of an answer:**

The doctors were amazed, not only because of Mr. Akiyama's miraculous resurrection, but also for his speedy recovery. By the afternoon of that day, he had been able to talk, move, and think properly; something that the doctors swore he wouldn't do ever again. As they were cleaning out his bandages, the nurses made another striking discovery. His cuts, bruises, and broken bones were completely healed, leaving nothing but clean skin. Not even the smallest of the scars was left. As Hitomi learned more and more about these wonders, the more she was questioning whether or not it was a great coincidence. She kept on staring down at her right palm. _Is this the power he was talking about?_ That question moving faster and faster in her mind. Later that day, the doctors finally decided to discharge him, since now he was a completely healthy man. As Mr. Akiyama was walking out in the arm of his daughter, any passerby would mistake him as a simple visitor leaving the hospital.

Mr. Akiyama was asked to stay home from work for the following week. Even though science proved he was one hundred percent healthy, the doctors wanted to make sure he went through a standard supervised recovery period. Hitomi stayed home from school, as she attended her father, along with his girlfriend Keiko and the cheerful Akio Kobayashi.

"Honey, are you sure there isn't anything else I can do for you?" Keiko dangled all over Mr. Akiyama as he was sitting in the sofa. Kobayashi rolled his eyes as he looked at Hitomi. They both laughed quietly on the sofa in front of the two.

"What is so funny?" Keiko asked with a displeased tone mixed in with the artificial sweetness. This made the two laugh even more; Hitomi covered her mouth as she turned the other way. Seeing she was being made a mockery of, she leaned in and pressed her red expensive lips on Mr. Akiyama's own, holding it long enough to prove her point. Hitomi sat still, closing her hands into fists, as she stared at her cheap trick. As soon as Keiko broke the kiss, Hitomi stood up and excused herself, before walking out the backdoor.

The sun was starting to set. Four days ago she was just coming back from her trip back in time. She hadn't spoken to anyone about it. The subject of her whereabouts during the six days with her strange hero was also a topic not touched since then. She devoted herself wholeheartedly to her father and the house, and tried not to think about the past.

"That was quite a show," Kobayashi sat next to her on the entrance steps, "I don't know how he can stand her."

"As long as my father is happy…I'm ok with it," Hitomi smiled back at him.

"I hate it when you're this nice," Kobayashi stretched out his long legs. To Hitomi, Akio Kobayashi has been like her second brother. He was Hitomi's brother's closest friend, back when he was in Japan. Even though he is 27 years old, many people still confuse him with a high school senior. It is because of his fashion, attitude and over all young appearance that makes him this fortunate. Unfortunately, since he is a math teacher at Hitomi's high school, most of the student body has mixed feelings for him. Many of the high school boys treat him as one of the gang; while others think of him as an immature adult that does not go well with such a "prestigious" school. None of which is true. Most of the high school girls crowd around him and look suggestively his way 24/7; not letting him breathe. Hitomi would just laugh as he made every attempt possible to push them away. As for her, Kobayashi has always been a dear friend to her; always trying to make her laugh.

"Oh yeah," He pulled out a small bundle of letters, "These are from your classmates. They are mostly for your father. It seems you two have become famous on campus."

Hitomi held the letters in her hand. She couldn't help but to think of what had happened that night. _How did that happen? Why am I not supposed to use this power?...The Ittaisei staff!_ Her heart skipped. _It's still in the well…_

"Y'know," Kobayashi stared at the setting sun as he slowly said, "I heard from some students that you were last seen walking with Kagome before you disappeared. She has a reputation of being absent. I checked on her and it seems she was also absent the same days you were." Hitomi began to get nervous as she slowly placed the letters to her side. "Please tell me. Where were you those six days? Why were you wearing that kimono? And what of that tattoo on your palm?"

Hitomi sat silently, looking at the cement floor. _What can I say? What about the staff?_ Kobayashi turned to her and noticed the struggle in her face.

"Now, I remember back when I was in high school, my friends and I used to take road trips down to Osaka and just cut loose," Akio began, "I remember we did many things that we normally wouldn't do. Now at the time-"

"This is nothing like that!" Hitomi said in an impatient voice. She felt like a child being scolded.

"Oh really?" He said calmly, "Then what is it?"

Akio stared at her, as she still kept her gaze onto the cement.

"I need to go." She finally said and darted to the street only to be stopped by a Kobayashi's hand. She looked down at him. "Please Akio," she said turning away, "Don't ask me anymore."

"I need to know-"

"Please tell my father I will be at a friend's house-"

"Hitomi-"

"I will be back as soon as I can-"

"As soon as you can? But-" Kobayashi began.

"Please don't worry about me," Hitomi cut him off with a smile. Something inside her clicked. "I want to go back…" she whispered to herself. Looking at his confused face, Hitomi broke away from his grip. "I'll be alright. I just need to straighten things out. Bye!" She waved as she began to run towards the Higurashi Shrine. Her colorful mini skirt waved in the air as she held the blue jewel necklace to her chest; holding it tightly with her right hand. _I need some answers_. She finally arrived at the Higurashi residence and began explaining to Mrs. Higurashi about her situation as fast as she could.

"Please Mrs. Higurashi," Hitomi bowed deeply, "I need your help. If I don't come back in two hours, please tell my father I will be staying here at the shrine." She looked up at her with her worried eyes, "Please don't tell anyone where I really will be."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled kindly to her, "You have nothing to worry about, Hitomi-chan. But I do feel you should tell you father, one day. A secret will not always be a secret."

Hitomi nodded politely, "Yes, I understand. But for now I need to get things straight before anything else."

Hitomi waved goodbye to the three family members, as she walked into the small hut where the well was in. It was already dark outside, so she could barely see the outline of the wooden well, in the middle. Hitomi grasped tightly onto the sides and quickly jumped in. The familiar blue and purple lights surrounded her and led her to safety. She looked up to the mouth of the well. _The stars…_she smiled in the soft pale light. She touched around for the Ittaisei staff._It's not here?!? _Hitomi's heart began to pound rapidly. _Oh no… _She began looking for it frantically around the small patch of soil.

"It seems Izumi's soul has been reincarnated into a young girl's body, my lady," a male voice said from above the well. Hitomi froze.

"Hmph! I thought I got rid of that pest. That girl never gives up," a female voice said, from the same origin. "So? Does this girl know anything about her past? Anything at all?"

"No malady. It seems she does not have any recollection of what had happened in her past life. She did not even recognize Lord Sesshomaru." The same male voice calmly replied.

"What? The poor thing must be heartbroken." The woman said tauntingly. "I once tried to get his heart and lands, peacefully, and almost achieved it, until that damn Izumi appeared! But now we will see who will win him back."

"My lady, I have found this beneath that well. It seems to be the_Ittaisei_ staff, which Izumi carried." The male voice said.

Hitomi gasped and quickly covered her mouth. _The staff!_

"Oh, well what do we have here?" The woman said, with a smile apparent in her voice.

"The girl disappeared into the well and hasn't come back for more than two weeks, my lady. She might have gone back to where she came from. It seems she won't be back."

The woman laughed, "That's great! Dispose of this _thing._ I'm sure any power hungry demon would pay a good amount of money for this. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need petty reminders of that stupid girl."

"Yes malady." The male voice said.

"No!" Hitomi screamed from the bottom of the shadows. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, not expecting the words that came out. Two heads peeped into the well, as Hitomi tried to hide in the shadows.

"You!" The woman said as she saw Hitomi's eyes reflect in the moonlight. A man swiftly jumped down into the well and lifted Hitomi up and forced her out into the clearing, in front of an aristocrat woman. The woman smiled malevolently as she pulled Hitomi from the neck and lifted her off the ground. The woman had long purple hair, neatly put up in an elaborate bun, complete with a golden crown-like headdress. Her eyes were of the same lilac color, narrowing at the corners in menace. Her dress was a lavishing kimono, of long layers of crimson, purple and cream layers.

"Green eyes?" The woman examined her, "However, that stubborn little look of yours," The woman tightened her grip, "You are, with no doubt, Izumi." Hitomi tried to scream but the woman's grip on her neck prevented her to even speak. The woman laughed, "Do you really think I will let you get away with it, again? And ruin everything?!" she tightened her fist even harder, "I will destroy you, here and now! The Western lands are mine!"

"No!" Hitomi could barely make out the words when she pushed the woman away. Bright blue energy bursted out of her hands, forcing the young woman to fall on her back. Hitomi kneeled on the ground gasping for air, not able to move or think of what had just happened.

The man came running her way, preparing to attack her; but before he could come an inch from her, he was blown away by a blue shield surrounding Hitomi.

Looking up to all of this, Hitomi was wide eyed in confusion. The Ittaisei was floating in front of her, protecting her. The woman raised her head, with anger and disgust in her eyes.

"This is not over, Izumi!" She screamed furiously as she stood up. The woman, along with her servant, disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hitomi gently grabbed the floating staff and placed it on her lap. Kneeling there, she stared at her right palm. She had a strangest feeling of peace and satisfaction. She looked up at the freckled sky as a breeze smoothed over the grassy plain. She slowly stood up and started calculating the direction to Sesshomaru's castle. Unsure of her choice, she began walking quickly into the deep forest, holding the long staff on her right hand. She looked down at her watch; she had been walking for over two hours and still no sign of his whereabouts. She turned around and took a look of her surroundings. "None of this looks familiar…especially in the dark." Hitomi sighed and leaned next to a tree. Her eyelids heavy, she slowly sat and leaned her head on the tree's trunk.

_That woman…she looked like an aristocrat._ Hitomi placed a hand on her neck. It was sore and most likely red. She picked up the staff and looked into the crystal. _The Ittaisei staff protected me…_She sighed heavily with many questions in her mind as she rested her head on her knees. _In the morning, I'll find Sesshomaru and clear everything once and for all._ She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The soft murmur of the wood burning filled the air. Besides the occasional pop, the night was quiet. The warm fire glow sifted into Hitomi's eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes only to see the two familiar golden orbs. She smiled unknowingly and peacefully closed them again. Coming to her senses, she quickly opened them once more and bolted up; shocked to see that she was sleeping on Sesshomaru's lap. She quickly stood up and smoothed down her skirt. Sesshomaru looked at her with a curious look as he examined what she was wearing. Hitomi's white long sleeve blouse was made of thin cloth and reached about a hand below her stomach, leading way to a cream, maroon, and black striped mini skirt. Hitomi blushed at this sudden attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Why have you come back?" He asked coldly as he stared sharply into her eyes.

"I…" She turned away from his gaze and stood silent for a while, "A lot of things have happened and I don't know how or why…" She looked down at him with determined eyes, "So I've come back to find the answers to my questions. Please. I want to know everything you know. I don't care about the consequences; I just need to know…"

There was a silence. Hitomi stared at him with no fear as he stared back indifferently.

"I don't follow orders." He simply said.

"What? But-"

He stood up from the ground and turned away from her, "If you value your life, do not use your power." He began exiting the camp.

Hitomi ran to him, forcing him to stop and face her, "What power are you talking about? What is so wrong in bringing someone back to life?"

Sesshomaru's expression was calm compared to Hitomi's eager begging eyes. He stood there staring at her determined glares. He raised a clawed hand and softly cupped Hitomi's cheek, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. Paralyzed by his touch, she stared into his deep golden eyes. His eyes fell upon her lips as he gently pulled her in.


	6. Chapter 6: Mizumura Izumi

**Chapter 6: Mizumura Izumi**

The darkness of the cold night made the trees mourn with the passing wind. Priestess Yumiko was standing her ground with a weak look on her face. Priestess Izumi stood serenely in front of her as she looked up at the indestructible Sesshomaru. His features gave him away.

"You must be one of the great dog demon's sons…" She said calmly as she noticed the Tenseiga at his waist. Without giving Sesshomaru a chance to reply, the young priestesses knelt on the moonlit grass and bowed respectfully. "Please my lord," Priestess Izumi begins with a heavy saddened tone, "Hand over the sword which protects this earth, if you wish to see the light of tomorrow."

"How dare you threaten lord Sesshomaru!" a green little imp squeaked at the young girl as his master stared down upon the humbling priestess. "Who do you think you are?!"

Izumi slowly raised her head, "I am Mizumura Izumi, guardian of the water element." She stood up and stared boldly at the noble, as she carelessly ignored the pieces of soil on her long aqua kimono. The golden linings on the long sleeves and collar, matched the obi on her waist and ribbons, which were holding locks of her long dark brown hair on each side of her head. Her saddened eyes were of a clear azure color.

"I am Kita Yumiko." Priestess Yumiko replied and began to stand up. Like a child learning to stand up, the girl wobbled in her place and painfully managed to do so. Her outfit was almost an exact copy of Izumi's; however the main color was of a soft pearl. Her short dark brown hair was set down as a golden ribbon was neatly used as a hair-band. A long cream colored fan was under her obi, as she bowed down, "I am the guardian of the wind element." Her silver eyes squinted in pain as she stood back up.

Izumi's fragile body barely keeping up, "Please lord Sesshomaru, hear my bidding. Hand over the Tessaiga, for a growing evil is lurking deep within the heart of this earth." She leaned on the _Ittaisei_ staff for support as she held her necklace to her chest. Her breathing was beginning to shallow. "Or we will have…no choice but to take it by force."

Looking at their pathetic stance, he responded indifferently as he began to turn away, "I could care less to what happens to this place."

Surprised, Izumi's eyes filled with angry tears, "Its fools like you that cause these abominations! How can the eldest son of the respectful Dog Demon be so heartless?! Your father would never turn a blind eye to the misery of the western lands!"

"Enough." His claws began to glow an eerie green as he sprinted at them. Izumi pushed Yumiko to the ground and barely dodged each of his powerful attacks as she walked backwards, carefully examining him. Coming to a conclusion, Izumi leaped to the side as she tried her best to keep her composure.

"You do not posses the fang…" she breathed heavily. Yumiko's eyes filled with tears, "No..." she whispered into the night. A final tear rolled down Izumi's cheek, as she fell slowly to her knees. "Then the rumors must be true…the Great Dog Demon split the twin swords between his sons. You, Lord Sesshomaru, hold the Tenseiga…" Seeing his eyes becoming stern, her lips framed a weak smile. "I see you are not happy with your inheritance. I detest single minded demons like you. Always thinking about self gain. Where is your royal blood in that?"

"WENCH! My Lord will destroy you for this!" The little imp screeched.

"You said you were the Water Guardian, did you not?" Sesshomaru began trying to keep his anger in check. Izumi merely shot a glance at him. "Fū. Ka. Chi. Sui. Kū._Godai_. The Five Great Elements. The guardians are proud half breeds, why the change in character?"

Izumi and Yumiko stumbled to stand up. With her back straightened out, Izumi began to reply but was cut off by Yumiko.

"The darkness is coming…" She whispered with fear in her voice, as she grabbed hold of her fan. Izumi looked behind her, to Yumiko in alarm. She could feel it too. Izumi threw down her staff in horror.

"My lord, please stay away!" Izumi spun around and warned him as she grasped the blue necklace tightly in her hand.

Shocked, Yumiko just stood there, fan in hand. "Mi-chan…not again…" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yumiko, get rid of the fan!" Izumi began running towards her, when she froze. Izumi's body became numb as she started to loose the feeling of her limbs. Yumiko tried to open her hand, and break free of the bond between her and her fan, but could not. Her breathing became shallow as she started to feel light headed. Everything around Yumiko and Izumi became blurry as they completely lost control of their bodies.

Looking at all this, Sesshomaru stood calmly as his right claw glowed with the same neon color.

The two girls slowly rose and began walking toward Sesshomaru. Their blank eyes were tinted red in their emotionless faces. As they walked calmly to him, Yumiko placed the long fan to her side. Izumi walked over to her staff and gingerly scooped it up and settled it to her side. _No…_ Izumi cried within herself, as they both walked side by side to their adversary.

"M..m'lord!!" The green little imp screamed as he stumbled his way behind a rock.

The two stopped five feet in front of him, keeping their eerie gaze onto him. A menacing voice laughed inside the two. _Kill him!!_

_No…_Yumiko's soul began to tear up, as she opened up her fan in one swift move.

_Prove your loyalty to me and Kill him!_

_Stop this..._ Izumi firmly mounted the _Ittaisei_ on the ground, pointing at him.

_Kill him...NOW!!_

Both girls charged at him at an alarming rate. Sesshomaru stepped back, evading each blow. The two stopped as Izumi raised the staff, "Sui no Kage, Tasukete!" The whole plain was filled with a dense fog, making it impossible for Sesshomaru to even see his own hands.

"Fū no Utsu!" Yumiko swung her fan at the demon. A cyclone developed from the air surrounding the fan and headed his way. Sesshomaru swiftly dodged it only to see a blue orb of energy head his way from the opposite side. He whipped out his long neon ropes from his finger tips and swung the ball of energy back through the mist.

Everything went silent as Sesshomaru stood in his place cautiously. Soft footsteps were heard in front of him. The two girl's silhouette were seen at a distance. Izumi swung the staff to one side. In an instant the fog was gone. The two stood their ground with the aloofness in their red tinted eyes.

"What's the matter?" The two girls asked in unison, still with no emotion in their faces. Their voice was mixed in with a malevolent male's voice, "You don't like to play with girls?"

They both sank back into their fighter's stance, as Sesshomaru's hands begin to glow.

With incredible synchronization, the two girls swung their weapons at Sesshomaru. A cyclone exploded out of Yumiko's fan as it collided with a blue orb of energy from Izumi's _Ittaisei's_ azure crystal. The large storm charged toward Sesshomaru with amazing speed; it was faster than any of their previous attacks. He moved out of its way. The storm nearly caught him in its path; however it only brushed past his kimono sleeve. He made his way up toward to girls as he swung his large claws at them. Izumi dodged him as Yumiko jumped her way around him. The two girls were about to attack from behind, when, in one abrupt move, he swung out his neon poison ropes and quickly wrapped them around the girls, lifting them from the ground and threw them as far as he could.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew along with his impatience. His eyes became red as his body expanded. His features quickly transformed from man-like to a giant 40 foot beast. His overall appearance resembled a dog, complete with a long whip like tail and poison gas spewing from his mouth.

The two girls laid on the moonlit grass, viewing everything from inside their uncontrollable bodies. The two began to struggle from within as they saw the demon dog run at them. An evil laugh was ringing in their ears… _Foolish girls…as soon as you die, your power will be mine!_

A tear rolled down from Izumi's azure eyes, as the two were preparing to face the unknown underworld.

Lord Sesshomaru raised a giant claw. Within seconds, the two girls felt nothing. The ground suddenly split open as it swallowed the young girls into a precipice of darkness. Priestess Yumiko and Priestess Izumi were dead.

* * *

Shadowed hands pulled their kimono, shredding it into pieces. Fire hands caressed their bodies, scorching their limbs and faces. Sharp swords pierced into their skin leaving holes in every place possible. The girls screamed in pain, but no matter how loud or for how long they screamed, nothing came out. Izumi reached out to Yumiko. As their fingertips were about to touch, a force pulled them away into an abyss of pain.

Out of nowhere, a blue light was seen in the horizon. It was faint; however, it brought a cooling sensation to Izumi's whole body. The light melted the demonic hands around her, making them run away in fear. Izumi's weak stare, could barely make out the golden eyes and that long silver hair, as she felt her soul leave the agonizing underworld.


	7. Chapter 7: Water's Striking Discovery

**Chapter 7: Water's Striking Discovery:**

Hitomi's heart rang in her ears. With each thump her head felt lighter and lighter, as their mouths were inching in closer. She could feel the warmth of his calm breathing. Hitomi's eyes shifted downward towards his lips. Slowly closing them, she anxiously anticipated his touch.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

Asked a voice in the shadows to their left. Hitomi quickly looked at a tall man approaching, breaking the bond between her chin and Sesshomaru's hand. The man's face was calm yet slightly annoyed, as he was staring at the two. He had serious yet gentle green eyes on his cream skin and long dark green hair which lead way to his handsome attire. He wore a black kimono with black hakama pants completed with a dark green haori. At his waist was a long cloth belt of the same shade of green as the haori, with a sword hanging at the right of his hip. A green crystal laid tranquilly on the tip of the handle. Hitomi just stared at the mature looking man as she became crimson with embarrassment.

"I thought we already talked about this, Kenji." The tall man said sternly to Hitomi's kissing partner.

Hitomi's eyes slowly followed the man's stare back at Sesshomaru. However, a man with short choppy red hair was in now in Sesshomaru's place, staring down at her with an eyebrow raised. Hitomi's eyes widened with surprise and pushed him as far back as she could, as she looked down in confusion and humiliation.

"Lord S..Sesshomaru?!," Hitomi stammered still with her head down, " Where is he! W..What happened to him?! Who are YOU?!"

The red headed younger looking man stared at Hitomi as she kept her gaze on the ground. He looked back at the man in green only to meet his shaking head with a disapproving look on his face.

"WHAT?!" He yelled back at him, "I was only testing her," the red head began explaining

Hitomi's heart jumped, as her dewy eyes looked up to meet the young red headed man.

"This is Izumi alright," he claimed, "She also has Him in her heart." He ended in an almost disappointed tone.

The other man just sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he began walking towards the group, "Of course she is. Didn't you notice by just looking at her?"

"I knew THAT! Its just-" The red head exploded with impatience only to be cut off by his older friend.

"Priestess," the man bowed respectfully, "Forgive my partner's rude actions," He straightened up and looked into her eyes with great respect, "I am Yamamura Takeshi; the Guardian of the Earth Element."

Hitomi stood motionless for a while. _Is he an ally?_ She shook her head as she realized her own rudeness, and quickly returned the bow, "I am Akiyama Hitomi. I'm The gua..." Hitomi hesitated, then shook her head again, "Honored to meet you."

"The Guardian of the Water Element." Takeshi smiled finishing her previous sentence. Hitomi nodded slightly. _I'm a guardian now..._

"He," Takeshi pointed at the red headed man, "Is Himura Kenji. The Guardian of the Fire Element."

Kenji didn't bow. He merely gave an acknowledging look then turned away. He was wearing almost the identical clothes as Takeshi. A black kimono along with a black hakama hung loosely over his tall body. He wore the same cloth belt but in a red color. Instead of carrying a sword at his waist, he carried a seven foot spear at his back, behind his red haori top. The spear's rod was bright red, with a golden handle at the bottom. The spear's head was a sharp sickle shaped blade with a red crystal at the bottom. His burgundy colored eyes looked off to the side with impatience due to Hitomi's studying stare.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Hitomi whispered, "He wasn't here at all, was he?"

Takeshi shook his head, "Forgive us, priestess, but you are correct," he shot a bitting look at Kenji, "Among Kenji's powers, there is shape shifting. He does tend to abuse it though."

"Oh Shut up!" Kenji's short temper blew off as he stormed westward, into the dark forest.

As if that was his cue, Takeshi motioned Hitomi towards Kenji's direction,"Priestess?"

Side by side, Takeshi and Hitomi walked in silence as Kenji walked further ahead of them. The black sky was beginning to clear into a calming light shade of purple, as dawn approached. Hitomi held tightly to her wooden staff as small dry sticks crunched under her feet.

"Um... Excuse me," Hitomi asked shyly to Takeshi."but where are you taking me?"

"We are meeting up with the Guardian of Wind, Kita Yumiko. I think you have met her before, am I right?" The man answered kindly to her question.

"Yes...I see." Hitomi nodded thoughtfully._ Kita Yumiko...she works for Him...I need to find Him...I need to ask Him..._

Takeshi studied her expression a bit further, "I am guessing you want to know more about that woman back at the well, right?"

Hitomi turned to him surprised, "How did you know about that...?" She had completely forgotten about it.

"Nature see all." he replied with a kind smile.

Hitomi nodded with a smile, "I suppose..."

"Her name is Oizaki Ayaka, the Lady of the Northern lands. Being the widow of the dog demon lord of the north, she inherited that title. Married off to the demon lord at a very young age, the girl was chosen because of her renowned beauty and charms. At that time, the demon lord had many children with his countless concubines, however, at the arrival of Lady Oizaki, a child fell ill every week with a mysterious illness, only to die seven days later. Many servants blamed Lady Oizaki for the heir's deaths, only to face their own death at the hands of the demon lord..." Takeshi recited with his eyes fixated onward.

"Thats awful..." Hitomi comented.

"Lady Oizaki soon became pregnant with her first child. A strong young pup was born the year after. The whole land celebrated the coming of their new heir, along with the prideful dog demon lord. The young boy followed his father around, heavily resembling him in appearance and attitude, however, the young boy did not seem to get along with his mother. The servants often heard them arguing with each other, mainly about him not following her orders and instead running off to his father's shadow. The child's haven was short lived however. The dog demon of the north and his son were killed during a raid from rebelling villages to the demon's palace..."

"And Lady Oizaki?" Hitomi asked.

"It is rumored that she was in her chambers when the tragedy happened. Strangely though, while all of the rooms in the palace were left a wreck, Lady Oizaki's was untouched. The day after, without a period of mourning, she took the place of the dog demon and became the total ruler of the Northern lands." Takeshi finished with a slight shake of his head.

"She...plotted the attack?" Hitomi asked horrified.

"Lady Oizaki never admitted nor denied her involvement in the incident, however, it is obvious the dog demon was in her way to gain the power she craved since she arrived."

"How could she...? To her own family?" Hitomi asked in a saddened tone.

"Priestess, Lady Oizaki has become a very powerful demon, even more than she was back when Lady Izumi encountered her. Please be careful with her. You got lucky earlier. I'd say it was because she remembered how badly she got injured last time she fought with Lady Izumi..." Takeshi noticed Hitomi's worried eyes. She raised her hand to her neck. It was still sore from her tightening grip. "My dear Priestess...I will never allow anyone to harm you."

Hitomi blushed at his statement.

Kenji stopped suddenly and looked back at them, "Hey you! I thought you said to drop it!"

"Oh you could hear me?" Takeshi asked with innocence in his tone.

"Of course I could hear you, you idiot!!" Kenji said furiously as her ran as fast as he could toward the couple. He quickly grabbed Takeshi by his collar and pushed him on forward, "YOU take lead now. Obviously you cant handle being alone with her!"

Takeshi raised his hands up in defeat and walked onward, "If you say so...just don't come to me asking why she is angry at you..."

Kenji glared at him as Hitomi stared at Kenji. His attitude reminded her a lot of Inuyasha's...

"Kagome..." Hitomi whispered. Kenji turned to her as she began walking the dirt pathway.

"What did you say?" Kenji asked curiously.

Hitomi shook her head, "Nothing..."_I wonder what Kagome will say when she finds out I am also a reincarnation...or better yet, that I am a half demon now..._Hitomi looked at the a Kanji in her hand and sighed as she let it drop by her side. Kenji kept his distance behind her as he crossed his arms and observed her.

He was puzzled at this girl. Every physical detail was just like Izumi. The way she walked, her scent, her soft skin. However, her attitude was different. Yes she was terribly polite like Izumi, but she seemed more cheerful and open than her. _The water within her changed_, thought Kenji, _from the pond of calm and sereneness of Izumi to a running river of emotions and openness of Hitomi. Izumi rarely showed her true feelings, even when she was surrounded by friends._ Kenji's eyes darted toward Takeshi's position, making sure he was far enough.

"I'm sorry," Kenji said to Hitomi as he watched her stop in her tracks. She looked back at him. "I'm sorry for earlier..." His eyes were sincere. Not knowing what to say to this Hitomi just stared back at him as she remembered it all. _If Yamamura-san hadn't showed up...I would have kissed him thinking it was..._ Kenji began making his way around her and kept on going his path, ignoring her completely. Hitomi's face became crimson as she began following the group. _Why was I going to kiss Him in the first place?? I could've just easily pushed Him away, couldn't I?_

"The reason you cant use your power," Kenji began, as he heard her soft footsteps behind him, "You wanted to ask Sesshomaru about that, right?" When Hitomi was about to answer, he cut her off, "He obviously didn't tell you about that power. How did you figure it out?"

"My father...when I went back to my time..."Hitomi's voice reduced to a whisper. Even though he was alive now, she could still feel the anguish of the news, "Was dead...and it was all my fault. He was so worried about me, he got into an accident and had died shortly before I had arrived. I was taken to his deathbed, where I broke down. I couldn't understand how this could have happened...suddenly a word came to mind, along with a strange comforting feeling..."

"Ukiyo." They both said in unison.

"Ah...yes," Hitomi said surprised.

"Izumi must have awakened deep within you," Kenji explained, as Hitomi closely listened, " "We are here to help others", Izumi would say. But helping others, the way Izumi wanted it, would cost her heavily. Calling souls back from the underworld has a price. "A life for a life." With each soul she'd called back, years were taken off of hers. You must have felt exhausted after you revived your father...that is the sign of you loosing your life. But Izumi didn't care for that. She would always put everyone and everything before her. Thats just the way she was. I think this is why Sesshomaru didn't want you to use it."

Hitomi was speechless. She felt an unexplained excitement in her heart as she tightly held onto her staff.

"Do you regret trading your life for your father's?" Kenji asked sternly.

"No."

"Would you do it again?"

"Yes."

"Even if it was a complete stranger?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to go through the same pain of loosing someone they love, when I have the power to prevent that." Kenji looked back at her. Hitomi had a determined look in her eyes. He felt he was talking to Her. Izumi.

"Feh...typical answer." Kenji said in discontent tone, as he walked out into a clearing.

The sun was beginning to hug everything in its path. In the distance, a soft melody of a flute was heard, as the group walked towards it. They began walking up a steep green hill as birds chirped long with the enchanting tune. As they reached the top they noticed, at the bottom of the valley, a young girl sitting on a large rock playing a slender black flute. Kita Yumiko looked up from her flute towards the group. A wide grin was on her young face as she placed the flute on the obi of her kimono and began running enthusiastically at the group. She was wearing a soft pearl colored long kimono with golden lining at the ends of the sleeves and collar. Golden ribbons held locks of her hair as a golden headband embraced her head, snuggly, letting loose the bangs that bounced with each step. Hitomi noticed a long white fan also tucked in behind her golden obi. A bright white crystal, at the bottom of the handle, was glowing a soft white light.

"Kenji-chan!" Yumiko squealed as she got closer to the group, "Takeshi-kun!"

The girl finally reached the top when she bended over and supported herself on her knees, trying to catch her breath, "Good...Morning!" She slowly lifted herself up, letting out a cheerful grin.

"Morning Yumi-chan." Takeshi greeted with a little laugh. She looked like a little girl greeting her friends at the park. Hitomi greeted her and bowed deeply.

Kenji rolled his eyes, "Why do you always have to act like a little girl all the time, Yumiko!"

"Because I am." Yumiko replied simply sticking out her tongue, "Anyways I still act more mature than your Kenji-chan, right Takeshi-kun?" Yumiko smiled.

"Yes, I'll have to agree with you," Takeshi laughed.

"Don't encourage her, you idiot! How can this girl be more mature than me?!" Kenji began scolding them both as Hitomi laughed in the background. Yumiko looked at her when something caught her eye. "She always acts li-" Yumiko abruptly shoved her small hands over Kenji's mouth.

"Hey! Blue eyes?" Yumiko's head tilted to the side, as both men leaned in and looked at Hitomi's eyes.

"Wha..."

"Weren't they green?" Yumiko pointed out.

Hitomi stood silent as everyone stared at her. She lifted a hand to her eyes. "Really?" she asked wide eyed.

Takeshi smiled, "Izumi's blue eyes. It is the last physical trait you did not have from Izumi. It must have awaken when you used started using your power."

"Mi-chan." Yumiko felt the familiar presence of Izumi in her air.

Soft footsteps were heard to the side. Lord Sesshomaru stood quietly looking at the group, as they all returned his studying stare.

"Good Morning, m'lord!" Yumiko smiled widely as she pushed Kenji away and quickly bowed deeply. Takeshi nodded curtly as Kenji disrespectfully looked away. He acknowledged each one by a single look, when he just stared into Hitomi's azure eyes. She stood quietly not knowing what to do._Is this a trick again..._ Hitomi blushed as his stare did not go away.

Seeing that Hitomi' frozen position was creating a tense feeling around the atmosphere, Yumiko smiled inside.

"Hug each other already!" Yumiko laughed as she pushed Hitomi from the back. Sesshomaru caught her just in time when he looked up and scowled at Yumiko's trick.

Yumiko abruptly grabbed both of her companions by the ears.

"We shall be leaving now!" she announced cheerfully as she carried off both of the whining men, with a huge smile on her face.

Hitomi's face turned bright red as she found herself leaning onto his chest. His arms were supporting hers for what seemed an eternity to her. She suddenly drew back without wanting to look him in the eyes. She smoothed her skirt as she picked up the staff, with his eyes following her every move.

"I knew you would come back." He finally said. Hitomi just stared at the ground, like an ashamed child. All the questions she wanted to ask him, that long interrogation she was hoping to have with him, was now gone. Her mind went blank in his presence. She waited nervously and anxiously to hear his next word.

"I summoned those half breeds to escort you back."

"I'm sorry," she cut him off without thinking, "I'm sorry I disobeyed you." Without waiting for a reply, she politely explained further with her eyes fixed on the ground. "My father is alive now because of me. I am flattered to know that you wanted me not to use this unique power due to its consequences, but I was glad I did. Of course, I didn't know at the time what I was doing or how...but now, I am glad I did."

Sesshomaru's hands curled into fists, squeezing out the frustration. "What do I have to do to get it through your head, girl?"

Hitomi slowly looked up, meeting his icy stare. She bravely stared into them.

"I have no regrets." she silently whispered.

"What is it you don't understand? If you keep aiding every fool in your path you will soon die! Does that not matter to you?!" Sesshomaru's said angrily.

"He is my father. I had to!" Hitomi shouted back. "And I will do it again if I necessary."

"Don't be a fool!"

"I don't want to see anyone go through what I did. Seeing an empty shell of someone you loved lying in front of you... it's horrifying to know you won't ever be able to talk to them, or to embrace them... I don't want that to be experienced when I am able to prevent that." Hitomi said fiercely.

Sesshomaru felt Hitomi's life slipping away from his weakened grasp. His heart skipped a beat to hear those suicidal words."No. I wont let this happen to you." He began walking towards her, "Not again, Izumi!" He quickly embraced Hitomi and held her tightly, as if she would disappear in any moment. Shocked, Hitomi stood helplessly as she felt his breath next to her hair."No one in this world is worth your life." Sesshomaru said firmly. "No one."


	8. Chapter 8: Izumi's Lingering Presence

**Chapter 8: Izumi's Lingering Presence:**

Sesshomaru held the girl in his arms, thinking of never letting her go. Her scent, her body, her presence. It was Izumi in his arms again.

Breathless, Hitomi was held so gently to his body. Someone she had only seen three times in her life, was now holding her with the yearning of a lifetime. She couldn't tell why, but she felt a heart wrenching feeling deep inside of her. Without warning, uncontrollable tears began streaming down her cheeks as the feeling got stronger and stronger. Puzzled, Sesshomaru slowly looked down at her as she stared at the green grass. Hitomi was frightened by the waves of emotions that poured out into her face. Nostalgia. Joy. Frustration. Relief. Melancholy. Love?

Sesshomaru gently cupped her cheek with his claw as he lifted her face up towards him, slowly pulling her in. He looked ever so deeply into her distinguishing azure eyes, as he impatiently anticipated her taste. Hitomi's head was spinning as her heart raced non stop. Her relaxed breathing and tense body confused her head, which was aching with the sporadic change of mental state. Hitomi slowly felt herself slipping from Sesshomaru's arms, as she weakly grasped onto his sleeves. Everything around her soon became dark as she focused her view onto his alarmed golden eyes.

"I will always be with you, my love..." Hitomi thoughtlessly managed to say as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hitomi's eyes were gently closed as she began to hear voices around her. Battle cries, aching wails, victorious laughter. She could not see her surrounding but knew she was no longer in the morning kissed plains, but in a dark empty space. Everything was so familiar, yet so new. With each calm breath she felt losing a piece of her she could not remember. The frustration of it all gave way to a new world. Akiyama Hitomi was no more.

Izumi slowly opened her eyes, fearing she would again find herself in that demonic underworld. To her surprise, dead bodies were scattered across the red and white snow covered land. The bodies had been brutally chopped into pieces as painful moans of the half dead rang in her ears. Sesshomaru embraced her before the bright blast, and still was, as he also silently viewed the aftermath. It seemed that the _Ittaisei_ along with Sesshomaru's Tensaiga created a barrier around the couple to protect them from the demon's attack.

Izumi's heart skipped a beat as tears suddenly broke out from her eyes, "No...", Her companions had been caught in the crossfire, and joined the dead masses. Izumi covered her mouth in horror. "Everyone..." The lifeless group laid together in front of Sesshomaru and Izumi, "Yumi-chan..." Yumiko was lying face down over Kenji, with her once pearl white kimono, a ruin. Stained with blood and ripped apart, Yumiko's kimono covered her bruised and slashed body. "Kenji-san..." Kenji was lying under Yumiko with his cold arms gently over her. His desperate attempt to protect her was in vain, "Takeshi-san..." He laid on his side with his lifeless expression filling his bloody features. His eyes were blank as the corner of his mouth was trickling with blood.

"No..." Izumi's eyes poured out uncontrollably as she peeled away from Sesshomaru's grip, "NO!!" Izumi sprinted towards her companions, from within the blue dome barrier.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her from behind, holding her back.

"No! Stop!" Izumi yelled at him as she struggled with all her strength to get an inch closer to them. "I need to get them back! I HAVE TO GET TO THEM!!" Her tears slipped by her cheeks with violent pain.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sesshomaru tried to control the frantic priestess, "He is still out there, Izumi! He is waiting!"

"Don't you understand! I can bring them back!" Izumi weeped as Sesshomaru held her tightly, "I can bring them back..." Izumi repeated as she slowly turned and buried her head onto his chest.

A menacing laugh echoed throughout the snow covered plains. The couple looked back at their fallen. The crystals of their weapons began to glow and all at once broke into a million little pieces. The colored crystal dust floated in the air when they swiftly made their way up to a large shadowed figure in front of them.

"He is absorbing their powers..." Sesshomaru said weakly as he slowly began kneeling down in pain.

"My lord...?" Izumi followed and knelt next to him, "That injury to your side..." The side of his torso was bleeding heavily as she placed a gentle hand over his injury. Izumi was beginning to heal it when Sesshomaru tenderly grabbed her hand and enclosed it in his. A loving smile ran across his lips.

"Don't worry about me..." Sesshomaru said as he cupped her cheek with his hand, staining her face with the crimson blood. Izumi closed her eyes letting two tear drops fall as she leaned into his hand.

"How touching." The dark voice thundered in the cold night, "Saying your last goodbye, priestess?" The shadowed monster rose in front of them. The once decaying demon was now almost fully restored. The brown loose flesh from his huge body was now taut and of an ivory color. His grotesque facial features now included two red eyes and a row of sharp teeth. He wielded a large sword with four round gaps at the handle; three of them now being occupied of what seemed like the large versions of the crystals in the guardians' weapons. "What's the matter lord Sesshomaru?" He laughed, "Are you ready to also sacrifice your power to me?" Just then, he wielded the large sword at the couple. A loud booming noise was heard as a green fiery cyclone exploded from the tip of the sword, heading towards the blue dome. Izumi quickly stood up and raised her hands, reinforcing the weak barrier.

The weight of the attack pushed her down however the barrier stood its ground. Knelt on the floor Izumi gasped for air as her hands throbbed with pain.

"Why resist, priestess? There is no escape!" He laughed once more as he swung his sword with double the force than the last time. From his sword, energy spheres of white, red, and green exploded and made their way towards the couple.

Once again, Izumi lifted up her hands to guard the barrier. Sesshomaru slowly stood up and helplessly fell back due to a sharp pain on his torso. The poison was spreading rapidly through his body. He growled in frustration at his weakened state; he could not even transform to help protect her.

_I need to stay alive_, Izumi thought as she was beginning to feel the weight push her down. _I need to protect Him..._ She looked up at the demon grinning back at her. Izumi's master was somewhere inside him. _Master...please hold on a little longer_ With the unstoppable attack searing her hands, Izumi began to think back to her master's words. "_My dear Sui. You are the most unique element of them all..."_

"Why you! Die!!" The demon attacked once more seeing no effect immediate on the barrier. The powerful attack lasted longer this time, however Izumi painfully stood her ground while looking into his eyes.

"_Water is the only element that has the ability to heal this world as well as to destroy it. It can make the tree bloom and be fruitful, as well as to drown it to its misery." _Her master's words unhurriedly danced through her head, "_My dear Sui...This last lesson can only be learned through a fearless heart and selfless spirit...Only when the water within her is ready, only then can a Water Priestess unlock its most unique and powerful power..."_ Izumi slowly stood up with her hands holding the barrier as she looked boldly up to her adversary. In one swift move she shifted her hands down as the barrier deflected the attack back at the demon. Shocked, the demon impacted against his own blow, weakening him as he gasped for air.

"My lord," She called to Sesshomaru, as she spun around to him. She stood and gazed deeply into his golden eyes, as he stared back at hers. She bowed respectfully, "I thank you for the support you've given us these past months. My lord has made the right choice in trusting us. With no doubt, The Great Inu no Taishou would've been very proud of My Lord's decisions over this precious land. The Western lands may now rest in peace, for the time being..."

"...Izumi" Sesshomaru began as he stumbled to get up. The determined look in her eyes frightened him. Izumi lifted up her left hand as the _Ittaisei _came to her by command, destroying the barrier surrounding them. Sesshomaru grabbed the Tensaiga and hastily began walking towards her as she grasped the staff in her hand and stepped backward.

"I hope you never forget me..." A tender smile seemed out of place in her face as the tears poured down her broken eyes. Seeing he would not stop, Izumi shook her head and stepped back one more time as she aimed the _Ittaisei _at him, cutting him off, "The Darkness will once again awaken when the next Water Priestess surpasses me. Only when the three great powers of this world merge together as one...only then can The Darkness be banished forever..."

"DIE!!" The demon stood up sharply and charged at them with the final blow.

Izumi smiled at Sesshomaru one last time as he began sprinting at her, not caring if he would bleed to death. "Don't be a fool, Izumi!" He yelled at her in rage, "Don't do this!!"

Izumi extended her right hand towards him as if trying to hold him in her palm, "Goodbye...My love..." In one swift move Izumi lifted up the staff and created a barrier around him as she turned towards the giant demon.

"Izumi!" He called out from inside his protective barrier, "Izumi! Stop this!" The blue dome burned his claws as he was digging into the cool blue walls. With each useless hit, the harder the shock he received. This only made him call out louder and louder to his beloved, with fury and frustration in each cry.

In one soundless blue flash of light, it was all over.

* * *

The soothing drops of a soaked piece of cloth trickled as the water was squeezed out by small gentle hands. The cool folded cloth was slowly placed over Hitomi's glistening forehead. As soon as the corner of the damp fabric touched her skin, Hitomi's eyes swung wide open as she snapped up. She supported her head on her hands as a terrible headache overcame her. Yumiko was knelt next to the futon Hitomi was now sitting in, startled by her sudden movement. Hitomi was back in the golden palace room from two weeks ago. She was so disoriented she didn't know what to think as she breathed heavily with her head in her hands.

"My Lady..." Yumiko reached out to her.

_Yumiko's voice!_ She thought in relief as she began to raise her head. She stopped suddenly as flashes from a familiar past blinded her. _"Young girl, what is your name?_" She heard her voice ask a long time ago, to the same person who had called her_. "I will assist you, my lady." _Yumiko's young voice echoed through her head as so did hers. She was remembering fragments of dialogs that were quickly disappearing with each passing second.

"Hitomi-chan...?" Yumiko called again as she lightly touched her shoulder.

_Hitomi?_ She thought as the hallucination shattered with the sound of her name. _My name is...Hitomi?_ She innocently looked up with her azure eyes to meet the Yumiko's concerned gaze. Hitomi's alien thoughts slithered away as she began coming back to her old self.

"Is everything alright...?"

Hitomi was dazed as she kept her position. Realizing that her strange thoughts and emotions were rapidly slipping away, Hitomi panicked. She scooped up Yumiko's hands and enclosed them in hers.

"Izumi..." she muttered trying to catch up to her disappearing thoughts, "Izumi...her death...I..." It was all gone. "No no..." Hitomi shook her head as she closed her eyes, trying to visualize the battlefield?

"Hitomi-chan..." Yumiko looked back at her struggling face. Hearing voices in the room, Sesshomaru swiftly pushed the door to the side as he made his way toward the two. Hitomi looked back at him. Those familiar golden eyes briefly brought to mind his painful oppositions.

"You wanted to save her..." Hitomi slowly said to him. He did not respond. His emotionless face did not give in as he nodded towards Yumiko. The young girl stood up, bowed to the couple and left with the porcelain water basin, white cloth, and black wooden tray in hand.

The two were left alone. He stared down at her as she looked straight on, concentrating on what had now felt like a dream.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke, "What is it you saw?"

Hitomi's head was aching with overwork. Where could have those images gone? Now she faintly felt what she had felt strongly before.

"I..." She began, trying to look for reasonable words, "I was there...the snow covered battlefield...a shadowed figure was attacking us..." Hitomi shook her head, "No...It was you and Izumi." She clutched the necklace on her chest, "Something was attacking both of you, but...a blue blur was shielding the two of you...then Izumi...Izumi stepped out of the blue dome. You were calling her name, asking her to stop..." Hitomi exhaled deeply, "Im sorry. I cant remember anything else."

Sesshomaru nodded, as Hitomi slowly dragged her view out the window. The shuffling of the small birds' wings began to calm her as rays of the mid morning sun leaked through the open window.

"You don't remember anything else?"

Hitomi shook her head, not letting go of the peaceful view outside.

"Anything at all?"

She shook her head once again as she slowly looked back at him. His cold eyes somehow seemed relieved. Without anything else to add, Sesshomaru turned around and headed toward the door. Hitomi saw him walk away when she remembered her last words to him before she passed out. _I will always be with you, my love...?_ Was this truly her voice? She became aware of those strange feelings from before. How could she have felt those emotions when she barely spent time with him? How could she have remembered a scene she never even imagined could be possible? Just then a familiar shade of blue caught her eye. A young girl with long brown hair and deep blue eyes stared back at her with a puzzled look. She blinked as she saw her reflection on a small golden mirror across the room. Her face seemed so different to her, as she cautiously turned her head side to side, solemnly examining their strange shade.

"What's happening to me?" Hitomi asked almost to herself, as Sesshomaru placed a claw on the door's handle. He turned his head back to her as she sadly peered into the mirror.

"Only time will tell..." He finally said sliding the door shut behind him.


	9. Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's Plan

**Chapter 9: Sesshomaru's Plan:**

The sharp blue eyes kept their gaze on her as a shadow fell over her face. What _was_ happening to her? She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply._It seems my mistress's human soul was born into your body,_ Yumiko's voice echoed through her head, _her demon roots have apparently awakened as soon as you took hold of the Ittaisei staff._ A calm breeze swept through the room, brushing her bangs over her forehead. _Izumi? Am I slowly becoming Izumi?_ Hitomi cautiously opened her eyes and peered back into the mirror. She felt like she was watching a younger version of the woman in the battlefield, however, the saddened blue eyes remained the same.

"Hey, no fair, Yumi-chan!!" A little girl's voice laughed from outside the window, breaking Hitomi from her confusing thoughts. She curiously made her way to the open window as the squeals and laughter continued. Squinting, Hitomi looked down at a small river next to the lush forest that surrounded the palace. A small girl with a wet cloth in her hands was chasing Yumiko around the grassy plain next to the river. Yumiko zigzagged through the soft grass as she gleefully balanced a black tray over her head; the little girl barely keeping up with her. Hitomi laughed as Yumiko lost her balance and fell over the girl. The couple shrieked with happiness as the little girl shoved the soaked piece of fabric over Yumiko's face.

Just then, a small tap was heard. Startled, Hitomi spun around meeting the equally surprised look of an elderly woman.

"Oh my..." The lady gasped from the wooden door, as she respectfully bowed to Hitomi, "Please forgive me, my lady. I thought this room was empty. My mistake..."

"No, please wait." The lady was beginning to walk out when Hitomi called. She turned back towards her mistress as she once again bowed deeply. Hitomi shyly made her way towards the plump old lady, "Oh please don't do that..." Hitomi, herself, bowed at the woman.

"Is there anything I can do for you my lady?" The old woman asked strangely to Hitomi's action.

"Well..." she began embarrassed, as she straighted herself out, "I was wondering...how can I get to the river just outside this building?"

The wrinkles in her face smoothed out as the small old lady smiled, "Ah...My lady wishes to see what all the ruckus is about?" The lady began walking out into the spacious hallway with Hitomi right behind her, "Those girls just brighten the whole place, even in rainy weather..." she sung as she pointed to the right of the corridor. "Well you see, from here, my lady needs to go straight..." The lady began giving a string of directions but Hitomi's thoughts were lost as she viewed the vast corridors in front of her. The bold colors of red clashed with the elegant shades of gold that hugged each wall. A handful of servants rushed past each other barely noticing their surroundings. As a servant entered the corridor Hitomi was in, he or she stopped in their tracks and offered a full bow, not moving an inch in her presence.

"...and from there my lady simply turns left once more and my lady is outside." The old lady smiled.

Hitomi nodded her head embarrassed and bowed down in gratitude, "Oh...thank you ma'am." She made her way passed the inclined servants as she respectfully returned the courteous action, which received a puzzled look to this. She slowly wandered around the corridors not remembering at all the directions the lady gave to her. Following her instinct, Hitomi walked around in awe as she looked for an exit.

Back in his study, Sesshomaru stared out the window as he saw the two girls now making wreaths out of the flowers from the river bank. He let out an exasperated sigh as he saw Yumiko disregard her cleaning duties, but an unannounced smile came across his lips as he heard the little girl laugh. A soft tap was heard.

"Come in," He ordered as he destroyed the smirk off his face. He looked back to see Takeshi and Kenji at the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Takeshi asked nodding curtly as servants closed the door behind them. Kenji stood by, looking straight at him with a defiant look upon his face.

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru stated calmly, with his gaze upon the two.

"Oh. About Miss Akiyama, I presume?" Takeshi inquired as Kenji leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Correct." Sesshomaru walked to the other end of the room, trying to order his thoughts, "She is remembering Izumi's past..." To this, the two visitors looked up surprised.

"Her past...?" Kenji repeated.

"She remembered the way Izumi died. Although it was faint, she remembered certain things from that night." Sesshomaru calmly recited, "She also seemed confused...She mistook herself for Izumi on that night."

"Is that so..." Takeshi pondered.

"Did she remember anything else?" Kenji asked eagerly.

"No. She has yet to know why she died... or how." Sesshomaru's eyes became stern, "It is best that way."

"I agree. 'The Darkness will once again awaken when the next Water Priestess surpasses me. Only when the three great powers of this world merge together as one can The Darkness be banished forever'...Those were her last words." Takeshi broke the silence of the room, "If Priestess Akiyama masters her powers, the seal will be broken. We cannot take that risk. We must not help Priestess Akiyama find her inner powers."

Sesshomaru nodded. Kenji's surprised expression looked out of place in the middle of the solemn faces of the older men.

"Are you crazy?!" Kenji exploded with impatience, "If we don't teach her the right way, she will go off and do something stupid. Just look at what she did with her father!"

"But with her knowing what to do will only make things worse." Takeshi debated calmly, "She even admitted it herself. She will selflessly use her power to help anyone. Izumi was just like her..."

"And what of her safety?" Kenji shot back, "Many demons are finding out who she really is and are looking for her. She almost got hurt last night!"

"Her safety is not a concern, as long as we are around." Takeshi stated boldly, "If she trains and surpasses Izumi, the seal will be broken. The elder is beginning to weaken...His state has been gradually deteriorating ever since Priestess Akiyama touched the_Ittaisei_. It seems Priestess Izumi's seal is starting to wear off as Priestess Akiyama's knowledge of her powers is increasing. And may I remind you that we have yet to find out what three great powers she was referring to?"

Sesshomaru grasped his Tensaiga tightly._ The Tessaiga..._he thought as he silently viewed the feuding two._ She mentioned the two swords working as one...could they be a part of the three?_

"Izumi trained her whole life to reach that level." Kenji defended his point, "It would be impossible for Hitomi to do that in such short time."

"She can." Takeshi replied, "This girl is different from Izumi. Her will is strong. She can reach that point in a short period of time."

" Buts she needs-"Kenji was about to give another excuse.

"It will be enough time." Sesshomaru finally spoke, cutting Kenji off, "By then we will have all three powers in our possession. Izumi's sacrifice won't be in vain."

"What makes you so sure?" Takeshi asked; Kenji seemed to have the same question in mind.

Sesshomaru turned towards the window, as he heard Hitomi's very voice close by. He ignored the question and watched Hitomi through the window walk towards Yumiko and the little girl.

"Train her." He said firmly not letting Hitomi off of his sight, "Teach her everything she needs to know." Without a word of opposition, Sesshomaru walked out of his study, leaving the two men behind.

In the grassy field, Hitomi began making her way towards Yumiko, when the little girl noticed her first. A huge friendly smile decorated her features as she ran to Hitomi, stopping short in front of her.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully as the locks of her black hair bounced with the tilting of her head. Yumiko ran next to the girl, looking at Hitomi with worried eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Yumiko asked as the small girl looked up at the two girls from the middle.

Hitomi nodded with a smile, "Feeling better." she bowed curtly, "Thank you for everything. Im sorry for being such a burden."

Yumiko laughed as she shook her head politely. The little girl stood and stared at Hitomi. She examined her strange clothing with a curious eye as she folded her arms behind her back.

"Here," The little girl offered Hitomi a wreath made out of white flowers, "I made these for you..."

Hitomi held the fresh tiara in her hands as she thanked the girl with a warm smile.

"...so you wont be sad anymore." the little girl said happily. Hitomi blushed

"What makes you say that?" Hitomi asked as she slowly began remembering the girl as the little girl she bumped into when she was running away.

"My lady cries in her sleep," The girl replied. This made Hitomi's cheeks burn even more. Hearing the girl referring to her with such respect made her feel even more out of place.

"Hitomi," she said shyly, "Please, call me Hitomi. Nice to meet you...uh,"

"Rin," her voice announced cheerfully, "I'm Rin. Nice to meet you, too," she said flashing a lovely smile.

Just then Hitomi's stomach made a loud growl. Her face became crimson with embarrassment as the others giggled. Hitomi hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day before.

"I agree," Yumiko playfully grabbed Rin by the ear as she pulled her back towards the river, "Let's eat!"

Yumiko pulled out the boxed lunches and set them out onto a white cloth. The black lacquered boxes held rows of stuffed rice balls, steamed fish, pickled vegetables and sweet egg omelets. The three stared hungrily at the tasty food. "Ittadakimasu!" The three sang cheerfully. Hitomi grabbed a rice ball as the two girls leaned in waiting for her reaction. Hitomi took a bite of it.

"Delicious!" Hitomi giggled as Rin let out a wide grin.

"I helped, I helped," Rin said proudly as she, along with Yumiko, grabbed the lacquered chopsticks and began eating. The three laughed and talked as they sipped on green tea and ate the delicate cuisine.

"Oh, you could hear us from the room?" Yumiko asked as she looked down at Rin, "It's all Rin's fault. She is always making noise."

"How mean!" Rin objected as Yumiko innocently sipped from a black lacquered cup, "You also get in trouble!"

"Yeah, only because you ask me to play with you, besides that, you tell on me!" Yumiko threw herself over Rin, tickling her nonstop. Hitomi giggled as Rin tried to squirm away from her, denying it all. Yumiko suddenly stood up and folded her arms behind her back as she said in a high pitched voice, "Lord Sesshomaru, I've made this paper crane for you..." Yumiko changed her voice in a deeper tone as she straighted up and gave a cold look to the imaginary girl below her, "I see...who helped you?" Hitomi and Rin bend over laughing at Yumiko's impersonation. Regaining the high pitched voice, she responded, "Yumi-chan helped! She also helped me do the whole imperial court out of the rice paper from the bathroom doors." The two laughed as Yumiko concluded in a saddened tone, "I got in so much trouble for that..."

"Impersonating a lord can also get you into trouble." A male voice said.

The seriousness of his tone sent a cold chill down Yumiko's spine as she spun around. Takeshi stood with a kind smile as Kenji chuckled at her reaction.

"Oh," Yumiko sighed letting out all stress, "It's only you."

"Lovely day to eat outside huh, ladies?" Takeshi said as they made their way towards the picnic.

"It was...until you came by," Yumiko crossed her arms and looked the other way; she was still shaking from the scare.

Takeshi smiled even wider as he wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her back to the others, "Oh, you really don't mean that, Yumiko-chan." He sat down, dragging Yumiko to the ground as Kenji sat next to them. Spread out on the floor, Yumiko looked up at Kenji with helpless eyes as he shyly shot back a short glance with a smile that made her heart flutter. Yumiko felt her whole face getting hot as she struggled with Takeshi's grasp and sat up straight, between the two. This was the first time he smiled at her since that day.

"Ah, Lady Akiyama," Takeshi said as he picked up a cup of tea Rin kindly poured for him, "We have decided that it will be in your best interest to train you and teach you about your powers in order to make you more aware of your true abilities."

"My true abilities?"

Taking a sip of the warm liquid, Takeshi replied, "Yes. As the new Water Priestess you must be able to know your powers very well, in case..." he hesitated, "anything arises."

Hitomi silently stared at the ground. _All of this time...I never really knew much about these powers..._ she thought.

"Although water's nature is to protect and heal," Kenji began, "Water also has the ability to defend at a powerful scale. The Sui no Moui, for example, is a powerful attack; ideal when trying to defeat the enemy."

"Sui no kage," Takeshi continued, "Creates a thick fog around the enemy, giving you the opportunity to strike."

"Ukiyo," Kenji said in a serious tone, "Water's power used at its fullest; can bring back souls from the netherworld to their fully restored physical bodies."

Hitomi nodded and looked up at him with determined eyes,"When do we start?"

"Well," Takeshi said as he scratched his head, "Now it's not when do we start but where? Hmm..." Takeshi thought it over as he closed his eyes . Yumiko stood up from the group and slowly made her way towards the running river. She briefly looked into her reflection and smiled.

"How about something simple..." Yumiko asked with a wide smile apparent in her voice. The group slowly looked to the side where she stood. With her feet in the water Yumiko dipped her hands into the river and tossed hand fulls of the cool water towards Hitomi, "Control this!"

The group blinked as the water soaked all of them. Yumiko grinned with her hands in the water, graciously waiting a response.

"Why you..." Kenji said standing up.

"You went to far, Yumiko," Takeshi said with a serious tone however it quickly melt away into a playful smile as both Kenji and Takeshi charged at Yumiko bringing her down to the bottom of the river. The Yumiko struggled to stay up as the two men splashed water all over her. She slowly made her way into a stand as she began trudging through the cold waters into the deep middle; the angry men close behind her. Suddenly Kenji lost his footing to a smooth rock below and began stumbling down, dragging Takeshi also by unsuccessfully supporting himself on his kimono sleeve. Both men were now arguing, complete soaked, under the rushing waters.

Hitomi couldn't help but laughing at the two as Yumiko's voice taunted them from the middle. She suddenly felt herself being pushed towards the river. Hitomi looked behind her as Rin was pushing her from the back, then quickly grabbed her hand and began pulling her towards the crowd. Hitomi was amazed to see the strength of the girl as she was yanked from her seating position into a quick sprint behind the ambitious young girl. As the three saw her coming their way they stood up, all with a devilish smile. With a single plan in mind, Rin led Hitomi into the grassy shore of the river.

"Now!" The three said in unison as each shoved handfuls of water towards them.

On cue, Rin circled her way around her, "W..w..wait!" Hitomi pleaded as she was pushed in their direction.

Hitomi closed her eyes as she cringed awaiting for the cold bath. She held to her dry position for two seconds, when she realized something was wrong. Hitomi slowly opened her eyes and suddenly they sprung wide open with surprise. Streaks and large drops of the clear water now stood suspended in the air. Hitomi gasped as she covered her mouth, letting the water continue their former path, drenching Hitomi's clothes. The water dripped from her as she stood in awe.

"Woo hoo!!" Yumiko cheered from the river, "Yumiko is once again victorious!!"

"How did you do that?" Rin clapped amazed as Takeshi walked towards her.

"You can control water as you please, my lady," he explained studying Hitomi's baffled expression with a gentle smile, "You just did, although it was for a brief moment." He made his way behind her as he grabbed her hand, extending it towards the river with his own, "Let's try this again," he whispered into her ear, "Concentrate on this," he held out his dripping hand in front of her, "In your mind, you have to visualize the drop suspending in the air." Hitomi stared at a drop slowly forming from the tip of his slender index finger. _Stop._ The drop's belly began getting larger and larger. _Please Stop_. Hitomi's eyes narrowed as the drop's weight began to detach it from the wet skin rapidly making its way towards the damp ground. _Stop!_ The drop suddenly came to quick halt, just a few inches from the ground.

Takeshi smiled as he straightened out, "Good. Now try to-"

His words disappeared into a pleased smile as the drop began moving back up. Hitomi's bright blue eyes guiding it just above her stretched out hand. The bead began circling her wrist, following an irregular trail at first then a straight path, back towards the palm. Hitomi jerked her head up, the bead following suit, as she let the bead finally drop into her out stretched hand. She heaved a sigh as she slowly grasped it into a tight fist. She turned towards a surprised Takeshi, beaming with a proud smile.

From the window of the palace Sesshomaru stared at Hitomi with keen eyes as the rest of the group joined in, helping her with different exercises. He examined her gentle smile, her gracious stance, her determined eyes, her musical laughter. He was puzzled. _This girl looks just like you, Izumi_, Sesshomaru thought as he analyzed her a bit further, _however, she seems too open from your usual self...that careless innocent side you only showed to me, she now shows the whole world. How reckless..._


	10. Chapter 10: Murky Waters Cleared

**Chapter 10: Murky Waters Cleared**

The cicadas screeched from the shadows of the forest as the hot noon sun stared down at the group below. The five of them were now dripping with water from the ends of their clothes as smiles crossed their moist faces. Hitomi never wanted this to end. This feeling of pure bliss and freedom she felt around this particular group, this particular place, she wished it would never end.

Hitomi smiled proudly as she stared at her right hand. She had now learned and mastered, almost to perfection, her new power. Her heart raced with emotion, feeling like she could do just about anything. But then it stopped. The thought of going back home and explaining everything to her father and Kobayashi brought a sense of dread to her whole body._ How will they react?_ She thought as Rin and Yumiko began to pack up to get back to the palace, _What will they think of me now?_ The struggle in her face brought Kenji to his attention.

"What's the matter?" Kenji asked as she slowly looked up at him.

She shook her head, developing her most convincing smile, "Nothing. Just daydreaming."

Kenji only nodded as Hitomi made her way towards Yumiko, helping her fold the picnic blanket. "Liar," he said quietly as he kept his eyes on her, watching her force her smile throughout.

The five began heading back towards the palace. Yumiko and Kenji quickly sank into a deep quarrel, as Takeshi listened with his gentle grin next to them. The ever smiling Rin, taking Hitomi by the hand, silently walked behind them. Hitomi pondered her dilemma even further, spilling more doubt into her unsure heart. _Kobayashi...Father...what will you do? What will I do?_ She began playing a possible future scene in her mind, but quickly dismissed it with a shiver. Although she was cold and wet, she knew that she did not shiver because of the lack of heat. Hitomi felt her hand being squeezed. Rin's small hands grasped tightly onto hers as she looked up at her with a wide smile, hoping it would cheer her up. She timidly smiled back as Rin turned back her attention to Yumiko's arguing voice. _The sooner the better Hitomi..., _she thought as she saw they were just a few steps from the entrance. This made her stop in her tracks. Rin looked back at her as the rest went on their way.

"What's wrong Hitomi-san?" Rin leaned in as Hitomi stared silently at the green grass. The group suddenly turned around, curious to hear her reply.

"Um..." Hitomi began as she lifted up her head and faced the group, "I...I need to get back." This surprised them, especially the men. Their plans of training were now disrupted by this new piece of news. "I need to go back home soon." Hitomi began to explain, "I don't want to them to worry about me..."

"Please stay!" Rin suddenly said, tugging at her arm, towards the entrance. Everyone seemed to want the same thing.

"Will you be back?" Takeshi asked.

"I..." Hitomi paused for a moment, "I'm not sure..." Hitomi was afraid of her own words, but she was terrified of what decision her father might make for her a soon as she told him.

"Tell Lord Sesshomaru that you will be leaving." Yumiko said, "He needs to know." Then smiled as she and Rin pulled her inside, "But first you need to get out of those clothes..."

The two men stayed behind as they saw the girls go inside.

"Maybe he'll convince her to stay..." Takeshi said, understanding Yumiko's strategy.

Inside the room Hitomi woke up in, Yumiko pulled out an attractive blue kimono made out of pure silk. Hitomi admired it with wide eyes as Rin began to take off her strange damp outfit. Rin and Yumiko silently began assembling the charming kimono in front of a full length mirror. Hitomi felt like an empress in the soft sheeny threads, as she blushed seeing how her appearance slowly changed. Yumiko went on tying the purple obi into a "drum knot", a fancy padded roll on the back. The color complemented the light blue cloth. The raw silk slid through her hands as she slowly lifted up her arms, adjusting to the new attire. Once finished the three looked into the mirror. The light blue color that reflected from the shiny silk made her eyes glow as she stared adoring the fancy kimono. Rin gazed into the girl in the mirror and clapped happily, viewing her work of art.

"Izumi..." Yumiko whispered as she smiled at the nostalgic picture. She then carefully sat her down in a stand as she grabbed a fine tooth lacquer comb, "Now, your hair."

Yumiko instructed Rin to bring the ornaments from a nearby golden box as she silently began combing Hitomi's long brown hair. Hitomi went into deep thought.

"Could you..." Hitomi began, "Could you please tell me more about Izumi?" Yumiko stopped and looked at Hitomi through the mirror, "I want to know more about Izumi and the guardians. I want to know more about what being a guardian is..."

Yumiko smiled as she slowly began combing her hair again, "Of course." Rin carried the large heavy box from one side of the room and placed it next to Yumiko. "Legend has it that when the gods Izanagi and Izanami created this land, they separated the elemental powers into five separate sections. Fū, Ka, Chi, Sui, Kū, the Five Great Elements were separated from each other in order to balance the power of the land. Fū, the power of wind, belongs to the Eastern lands. Ka, the power of fire, belongs to the Southern lands. Chi, the power of the earth, belongs to the Northern lands. Sui, the power of water, belongs to the Western lands. Kū, Void, is at the center. He watches over all of us, the Oracle."

"The Oracle?" Hitomi repeated. She did not remember meeting him before.

"He sees everything. The elder warned us of your coming and of The Darkness." Yumiko replied as she separated Hitomi's long hair into sections.

"The Darkness..." Hitomi pondered. _Could that be what was attacking in the dream...?_

"The Darkness is an evil force that haunted our lands over fifty years ago. It makes you," Yumiko stopped as she remembered, "do terrible things. Things that hurt thousands of people..." Here she slowly resumed grooming Hitomi's brown locks, "The Darkness made its way into the Oracle's heart, slowly taking control of his mind. Gradually, the Darkness seeped into us, the guardians, forcing us to kill and perform tasks in order to increase its horrifying power. Its sole purpose was to gain enough power to finally attack and take over our powers and finally our lands."

Hitomi and Rin listened silently as Yumiko began to pin up one side of the chestnut hair, when she suddenly smiled and said in a saddened tone, "Izumi wanted to destroy him so badly...she wanted peace in our lands, that at the end she was the only one left fighting." Yumiko carefully placed each strand of hair in its right place then proceeded to the next section, " Izumi gave her life away in order to buy us some time, for us to find the three great powers that will finally defeat the Darkness."

"You mean it still lives?" Hitomi asked.

Yumiko nodded, "One power cannot win against four. My lady could only seal it back to its source; our Oracle's heart. The Darkness still beats inside our Elder. All these fifty years he has been in good condition, however, the last time we visited him, the Darkness seemed to be slowly growing inside of him." she gently pinned another section.

Hitomi slowly began, "Sesshomaru told me a human had killed Izumi..."

Yumiko looked at her as she paused for a moment then smiled lightly, "He is a full demon. By nature he hates all of our kind. He probably feels that Izumi's kind human soul drove her to make such rash decision, which is true. No demon would make such sacrifice to save the whole world, humans and demons alike. It would only take a human soul and a demon's power." She proceeded by setting the hair.

"I see..." Hitomi mused out loud, "I saw her die...in my dream." she tried to remember more of her dream but could not find anything else to add. Then suddenly she remembered Yumiko's bleeding body, "Ah! But you also died didn't you?"

She nodded solemnly, "All of our lands, on that cold winter night, attacked the Darkness. No matter how much we outnumbered him, we never managed to defeat him; it was already too late," she paused for a while, "Everyone on that battlefield died, Hitomi. Everyone but My lady and My Lord were left standing...Izumi knew she would die also, but...she kept on going. She did not want to die without trying. My lady used her last ounce of power to save us all...she created a seal around the Darkness and revived us all. This was the sacrifice she decided to take...for her land, for our lands..."

"All that...she did all that by herself..." Hitomi whispered in amazement.

Yumiko went on gently pinning another section up, when she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh! Sorry I got off track," she laughed, "As I was saying, the powers were separated into five areas. In each area there is a shrine where the power resides. Wise priests and priestesses head these shrines, where they recruit and teach young children about the particular element, with the hope of one of them to become the new guardian." Yumiko brushed her own hair off of her face, "You see, the element chooses, not the child..." Hitomi's face lit up, as she remembered the blue light in the sky that first night. She nodded in acknowledgment as Yumiko continued, "Izumi was born into one of these shrines; the shrine of the water element. Her mother was a student and her father was a soldier of the western lands. He was under the orders of the great dog demon, Sesshomaru's father. Unfortunately, her mother died at childbirth and her father was killed in battle a couple of years later. Izumi was left to her grandparents, the wise priest and priestess of the shrine, and was taught, right away, the ways of a water priestess." Yumiko pinned the remaining section and gently set every strand in its place.

Satisfied, Yumiko instructed Rin to hand her a few ornaments from the box. Rin's small hands pushed open the golden lid and found inside red and golden glimmer of hair accessories. Exquisite hair pins, delicate lacquer sticks along with other beautiful hair decorations laid gracefully in a padded purple pillow. Yumiko carefully received the treasure as she continued, "Izumi's talent and hard work paid off. At age eighteen the water element chose her to become the new Water Guardian. At the time the darkness was beginning to rise, as more and more demons roamed around the lands, causing pain and destruction. Concerned by all this, Izumi visited the elder, where he instructed her to gather all of the guardians. He could not do it himself since his power was already weakened and his physical body was exhausted. So, Izumi traveled the lands in search of the guardians. This was rather difficult since two of the guardians were not yet awakened..."

"Two guardians? Who?" Hitomi asked curiously as Yumiko placed another ornament in her hair.

"Kenji and myself," she smiled, "Takeshi-kun had already awakened and was the head of the earth shrine of the North, so Izumi first headed East to look for me."

"Is that how you met her?"

"Yes," Yumiko smiled, "I was fourteen at the time; a poor little orphan girl that worked for food...I was always getting picked on for living alone...I never would have imagined that I was the soon to be Guardian of the Wind." Yumiko went on with the next ornament, "I was working at a mill in a small village on the outskirts of the eastern land. I was running errands that day, which took me to a roadside teahouse to sell the rice, when I noticed her. She sat in a table alone, wearing peasant clothes; drinking her tea silently. I guess she must have sensed it because she turned around and looked at me with a studying stare." Rin handed Yumiko a golden headdress with an alluring blue design across the bottom. Yumiko carefully placed it over Hitomi's bangs and stood smiling, "OK...now you face..."

Yumiko took out a small black lacquer box and began applying a deep shade of purple eye shadow, "Later that day I found her soaking her feet in the river nearby the mill. She did not smile, she merely looked at me. I thought I had done something wrong so I panicked and ran back to the mill. On my way there, a group of older kids began picking on me. Feeling helpless as always, I just endured it without a word as they began to beat me. But then, she came..." She finished with the eyes and now proceeded with two red blotches right below each corner of the eye, "She taught them a lesson," she laughed, "She protected me. When I asked her why, she simply dropped the _Jiyuu,_the sacred fan of the guardian of the east, and walked off. At the moment I did not know much of the elemental forces so I did not know what it was, so I picked it up, with the sole purpose of returning it to her. Just then a deep power got hold of me which made everything around me go pitch black; I passed out. The wind had made its decision. I was awakened."

Yumiko stood up and stared at Hitomi. She had now finished, as she examined and admired her aristocratic elegance, "You are ready," Yumiko smiled as she grabbed Hitomi by the shoulders and began pushing her towards the door, "Now, go and inform my lord of your departure..." Yumiko and Hitomi walked out to the hallway, with Rin skipping behind them. She led the way as Hitomi tried to adjust walking in the heavy kimono, as servants gawked and bowed before her.

"Um...Yumiko?" Hitomi asked, "How close was Izumi to lord Sesshomaru?" The scene of her fainting in his arms before the kiss made her blush.

Yumiko went on walking, "Very close, but no one could have guessed. They were very private about their relationship, very discrete. But she was madly in love with him."

"Oh..."Hitomi said as she became even more embarrassed with her following question, "W..what about him?"

Yumiko smiled and stopped before a door, "He trusted her more than anyone else..." she said as she slid the door to the side. The room looked empty as Hitomi peered in. "Go on in," Yumiko pushed her.

Hitomi quickly turned around as she heard the door close behind her, afraid of her being alone with Him. She cautiously took a few steps inward in the golden tatami floors. A wall separated the entrance with the rest of the room. She softly made her way around the red wall as she poked her head around the corner viewing the spacious room. To the side of the room, Sesshomaru stood thoughtfully looking out the window. Hitomi stopped and gazed at him from the corner. The light of the sun made his attractive features glow with a sophisticated air. Hitomi felt her face getting warm as she unknowingly smiled at this charming lord. Suddenly Sesshomaru looked back from the corner of his eye, to meet a view he had not seen in fifty years. He drew open his eyes as he spun around. The swift movement alarmed Hitomi as she rapidly hid behind the wall, her heart jumping out of her throat. She stood there for a while, _What am I hiding for?_ She thought. She slowly made her way around the wall, again, and positioned herself in the middle of the room, not looking back at his golden eyes.

They stood there silent for a while. Him thinking it being a dream, seeing this angelic figure again, in his quarters. He studied her nervous look as she stared at the ground. Whatever it was, he thought, he did not want it to stop there. He began walking towards her, when Hitomi noticed this.

"S..Sesshomaru," Hitomi said before anything, "I need to go back to my own time." He stopped as he crashed down, back to reality.

"I see..." he simply said, keeping his gaze on her. Was this truly not Izumi?

"I cannot make them worry any more..."

"When will you be back?" He interrupted her.

She paused for a while, "I need to tell them everything..." she slowly lifted up her eyes to his, "I'm not sure when I'll be back but I will try to return..."

"You do understand that as the Priestess of the Western lands you are under my control?" He said with his emotionless look.

Hitomi didn't say anything.

"You will stay here." He said simply, "This will be the last time I order this of you."

"But you don't understand," she began, "If I'm not back they will be worried. I don't want another tragedy to happen..." She looked up at him with begging eyes, "Please."

Sesshomaru stared into her blue eyes, "Begging doesn't suit you. It never did..."

"Please," Hitomi went on getting closer to him, "To them, I'm missing...I need to get back to clear everything out...Please, I'll-"

"Three days." He said as Hitomi stopped. "If you are not back by three days, I will personally bring you back, Is that clear?"

Hitomi smiled joyfully as she bowed quickly, "Thank you!" The thought of him going to modern Japan amused her, but decided not to wait and see what would happen. He gazed down at her, now a few steps away from him. Her beaming features. He had seen them before in a distant past, but now it all came back to him at once. Her clear blue eyes that twinkled in the sun, her rosy cheeks he would hold, her cupid lips he would taste. That tempting illusion that stared back at him was too much to bare. He wanted them back.

Just then he began walking hastily her way, with a determined look in his eyes. Alarmed, Hitomi quickly rushed backwards, careful not to trip on the long kimono, as she saw the space between them get smaller and smaller. Her back now touched the wall as he enclosed her with his strong arms on the wall. He stared deeply down at her as her face flushed with a mix of fear and anxiousness.

"S..Sesshomaru..." were the last words uttered by her open mouth as he abruptly brought his mouth to hers. Hitomi's eyes drew open as she froze; the feeling of his warm lips slowly moving against hers clouded her mind. She barely felt her hands being gently enclosed by his, as his body began to push her against the wall. Hitomi's body tensed up even more as he deepened the kiss. He eased her lips open, as his tongue began curling around hers. Feeling helpless, Hitomi closed her eyes, as she lost herself inside him. Sesshomaru grinned from inside as he brought a hand up and caressed her brown locks. He slowly drew away, as both of them gasped for air. Hitomi could still feel his lips as she gently opened her eyes. His golden orbs were in a daze as she stared up, feeling her whole face getting warm.

His expression suddenly turned cold, as he realized this was not his Izumi. The look a like stared back at him, confused and shaken by everything. He slowly drew back as he looked away, not daring to look back into her blue eyes. Hitomi was left, leaning on the wall as she raised her hand to her lips; his warmth was still present.

"We leave in an hour," He finally ordered as he walked off, back to the window, expecting her to leave.

Hitomi stood there speechless; her heart jumping out of her chest, as her breathing shallowed. She carefully straightened herself up and quickly bowed at the lord who did not see her. She hurriedly rushed out of the room, as she began to regain the feeling in her body. She slid the door open and ran. Just a few halls went by when Yumiko stopped and called out to her from a group of huddled servants. Hitomi did not hear her however. The sound of her pounding heart and heavy breathing was the only music she could hear as she bit her lip, remembering his touch. She finally arrived to her room as she quickly opened it and slid it shut. There, with her back facing the door, she leaned onto it as she slowly sat down. A smile ran across her lips as she hugged her knees. She could not explain what had just happened, as her heart sang happily in her ears.

"I think I'm...falling for him.." Hitomi whispered into the empty room as the bundle of emotion grew inside her chest.


	11. Chapter 11: Water's Sudden Return

**Chapter 11: Water's Sudden Return**

Hitomi sat in the golden tatami mats for quite some time, slowly calming down. She exhaled deeply, sorting out the bundle of thoughts that bombarded her with each passing second, trying hard to come up with a rational conclusion. Not seeing any progress, Hitomi slowly rose to her feet, still wobbly from his strong touch, she exhaled once more as she walked towards a black lacquer desk where her clothes laid neatly folded over the dark sheeny gloss. Her slender fingers ran across the still dampened fabric, as she gingerly scooped them up. _These clothes are the only thing that connects me to the future..._ Her life as the perfect school girl, the top of the class, the child prodigy; labeled again and again. Wasn't that what she had wanted all her life? To be the best in everyone's eyes? Or rather, to be the best in her father's eyes? She brought the clothes up to a close embrace. Her life now seemed like a crossroads with many pathways; all blurred in an endless fog, not showing their final destination. Her eyes wandered around the ancient room. Where would _this_one lead her to?

The door busted open. Hitomi spun around meeting the cheerful face of the all smiling Yumiko.

"Hey hey," Yumiko announced as she ran to her, "Let's go let's go!" she sang cheerfully as she pushed Hitomi from the desk to the door.

"N..now?" Hitomi muttered wide-eyed, "But I need to change."

"Nonsense!" Yumiko shouted in the same sing song voice as she kept on her way, "We need to go go go!"

"But my hair," Hitomi tried again as she passed by a mirror. Her once neat bun was now a mess; all the ornaments now hanged flimsily on the soft brown bundle. "Going back like this will bring more attention as it is," She laughed as she leaned back in Yumiko's persistent hands.

Yumiko slowly stopped as a confused look fell upon her face, then finally gave in, "Fine..." She grabbed Hitomi by the shoulders, "But I'll be the one to do your hair,"

She quickly sat Hitomi in a small stand in front of the mirror, as she began to pull out, piece by piece, the delicate ornaments from the soft locks. With incredible agility, Yumiko undid Hitomi's up do and was now brushing her hair with the same quick pace. Hitomi only stared in awe to see this girl's incredible speed, as she saw her hair transform from an elegant up do to a simple half-up half-down ponytail; a thin long red ribbon gently clutching onto the rich locks. Yumiko smiled without saying a word as she swung side to side, getting a better angle. Hitomi traced her every movement with her blue eyes peeping from the short bangs framing her face.

"Done." Yumiko said smiling as she yanked Hitomi's hand and darted out the door. Almost dragging on the floor, Hitomi gently pulled up her kimono, trying not to trip, as she hastily scooped up the _Ittaisei_ and the small bundle of clothes. Once out on the hallway, Hitomi shuffled along behind Yumiko's lighting pace. They wandered up the corridors, crossing from one building to the next, with Hitomi slowing once in a while admiring the beautiful structures.

"My lord must be impatient already," Yumiko laughed sticking out her tongue, "That guy just doesn't know how to wait." She turned her head back towards Hitomi, who seemed to turn red as she distracted her eyes with the overwhelming colors.

"...Will he accompany us?" Hitomi asked hesitantly as she brought her eyes to hers.

"No." Yumiko smiled as she further implied , "He will take you by himself."

"Oh..." Hitomi said almost in a whisper as her face flushed once more.

They finally made their way across the large golden main entrance, where the giant red doors stood open to the green scenery. Yumiko quickly ran out of the building to a row of people by the side of the doors. Takeshi, Kenji, and Rin stared at Hitomi as Yumiko made her way to the group. The sun made Hitomi's eyes narrow as she slowly slipped out. Sesshomaru, the last person in the row, stood his ground as his golden eyes gazed at her with his emotionless yet studying face. A green imp in a brown kimono was holding a two headed staff next to lord Sesshomaru, as he stared quietly at Hitomi, not impressed at all at what he saw before him.

Takeshi nodded lightly at Hitomi with a gentle smile across his face as Kenji couldn't help but to gawk at her way; the striking resemblance amazed him. Yumiko smiled satisfied from the sidelines as Hitomi kept on her way, embarrassed by the attention. Suddenly Rin blasted out of the straight row and ran to Hitomi's feet.

"Will Hitomi-san come back?" Rin asked with an eager look in her brown eyes.

Startled, Hitomi broke into a sweet smile as she knelt down in front of her. She nodded, "Yes. Just for you."

"And will Hitomi-san play with Rin again?" She asked again, now with a beaming smile.

"Of course." Hitomi nodded.

"And will Hitomi-san drink tea and throw flower petals at Master Jaken?" Rin asked in the same innocent tone as she pointed to the short toad. The Hitomi laughed along with the rest of the group, as the small demon squeaked in protest.

"We will." Hitomi said as she lightly squeezed Rin's shoulder while making her way up. The little girl took out a small green pouch from her kimono sleeve, and from it pulled out a small wooden seashell shaped piece of wood with a string around it.

"Here," she said carefully placing it onto Hitomi's hands, "Next time we'll go to the beach, ok?" She beamed cheerfully as Hitomi observed the necklace. It was made out of a pale wood and carved out the way only a small girl would; slightly out of shape but with the sweet intention behind it. Hitomi clutched it in her hands as she thanked Rin.

She then turned to the rest and bowed respectfully, "I thank all of you also, for everything you've done for me. I am deeply sorry if I may have been a burden."

Takeshi shook his head, "Not at all. But must my lady leave so soon?"

Hitomi stood up, "I'm afraid so. I don't want them to worry back home. Akio and my father. Those men are going to hit the floor as soon as they hear this." Hitomi laughed as she bowed once more and made her way to the exiting Sesshomaru, as he instructed Jaken to keep a close eye on Rin. The little girl energetically waved goodbye to her lord and Hitomi, as the guardians stared at their shrinking silhouettes in silence.

Making sure they were far enough Takeshi sighed sadly, "I never expected that."

Nodding and turning to Yumiko, Kenji asked, "Akio! Did she ever mention she had a husband back home?"

Yumiko folded her arms behind her back as she shook her head, "No," she said quietly, "We never did ask her either. Poor lord. I'm afraid he is too late this time. She is already taken."

"Serves him right," Kenji said turning back to the palace with his hands behind his head, "Thinking he can just take Hitomi like if she were Izumi. How pathetic."

Hitomi traced Sesshomaru's footprints as she walked nervously behind him. She looked down at the small wooden seashell that was making her fisting hand sore. Her pace gradually decreased to a stop as she smiled and gently tied the seashell, by the black leather string, around the water crystal on the _Ittaisei._ Sesshomaru curiously looked back as he heard Hitomi's steps cease. She gazed into the blue crystal, absent minded, making her eyes wander through the milky swirls inside of it. Her blue sparkling eyes slowly traveled from the handsome navy ball to Sesshomaru's studying eyes. The heat of his stare made her blush as she meekly smiled his way, making him turn back to his original course. An awkward silence filled the gap between the two as they cut through a deep forest. Although the sun was still high in the afternoon sky, the tree's gloomy branches embraced the thinning air above the couple's heads, only granting entrance to an occasional streak of light into the shadowed surroundings. Hitomi quickened her pace, now just a few steps behind Sesshomaru, with the fear of being left behind. He did not seem to mind as Hitomi now walked close to his side, clutching onto the staff and her clothes.

It was times like these when Izumi would chatter away about any particular subject as Sesshomaru listened closely to her every word. She would speak in a gentle soothing voice as he would unwind staring at her relaxing face; being with her seemed like his only haven from the bustle of the decaying land. From time to time she would slip her hand under his, as he would soon follow enclosing his over hers. That invisible string that connected his heart to hers would tremble at the touch of her soft skin to his own. It was all very delicate in their eyes as they walked the deserted forest, hoping to find peace within themselves.

Sesshomaru looked down at Hitomi, her eyes fixated to the center of her view. It pained him to look at this beautiful replica, like seeing a once full treasure chest now empty. Those memories of their secluded intimacy was now only viewed by him alone. No one to share his feelings with. Hitomi said nothing as she grasped onto the staff; his stare was making her nervous again. He looked back onto the dirt path ahead of them.

"Are you happy with him?" Sesshomaru finally asked very simply.

Caught off guard, Hitomi looked up at him confused.

"The man you mentioned." He said once more without looking back at her, still in the same calm tone, "Are you happy with him?"

Hitomi walked silently, not understanding. _Who can he mean...?_ She thought.

Her eyes suddenly shot open, "Akio!" she asked in disbelief. He did not answer, but kept on his way. "No no no," she said almost laughing as she brought her arms up in defense, "It's not like that!" The sudden thought made her blush. She had never considered him more than just a close friend, a brother. "Don't be ridiculous!" she said almost to herself as she shook her head. "Akio is like an brother to me, nothing more." Sesshomaru went on walking, relieved in a way, however non of this ever reached the surface of his face.

They both sank back into silence as they almost reached the well. _Twenty more minutes_ he calculated, as Hitomi walked next to him in a thoughtful trance.

"Kobayashi..." she began, "Akio Kobayashi has always been there for me. Always looking out for me..." She smiled as she stared to the shapes of light on the dirt road. "'Let me see you smile' he would say every time he would see me with a serious look on my face. Then he would crack a joke or do something out of the ordinary - because really that is what he was, out of the ordinary- that would always do the trick. Ever since my brother left he has been there for me. No. Way before that. To me I always had two brothers. The intelligent and shy Kouichi, my brother, and the charming funny Akio," she laughed, "They would always try to "protect" me by driving away the boys who would even come near me, as so did I with the girls who wanted to be around my brothers...Oh I'm sorry. Am I talking too much?" Hitomi asked embarrassed. She had rambled on without even noticing.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he stared down at her. What seemed to be a gentle smile crossed his lips hinting amusement.

Hitomi looked away, afraid _that_ scene would suddenly repeat. Her eyes shifted to distract herself as she stroked a long brown lock of hair with one hand. They did not speak another word the rest of the way.

As they reached the clearing, as small breeze smoothed out the tall grass surrounding the well, making wide waves of the earthy blades. Sesshomaru's pace seemed to slowly decrease as they reached the well, stalling their departure. Hitomi noticed this as she also walked slowly next to him. Her heart began to race inside her chest as her hands formed small fists. _What will he do? What if he wants to...kiss?_ Her head swirled the thoughts around when they reached the old wooden structure. He stopped and looked to his side, down to her. His eyes, with the same dazed look he had on earlier was now staring down at her. Her head skipped a beat as she looked up at him. Time seemed to freeze as she slowly closed her eyes and quietly leaned in.

"Three days," He said sternly breaking her trance. She looked up at him as his eyes turned cold.

She took a small step backward as she quickly bowed her head, ashamed of her initial intention, her face turning bright red.

"If you are not back in three days I will bring you back by force." He said in the same commanding tone.

Hitomi nodded as fast as she could, as she swiftly jumped into the well, not daring to look back. Warm blue and purple beams of light embraced her back into her present time. In one small hop, her feet touched the soil of the Higurashi well, as she looked up at the disappearing lights making way to a dim hole. Hitomi carefully put away the clothes and staff as best as she could, and grabbed a thick green vine hugging the wall. _Stupid!_ She thought clutching the natural rope tightly, _I was about to kiss him...How stupid! I must have looked like a fool leaning in like if he had the obligation to kiss me- Ugh! What an IDIOT!_ She kept on scolding herself over and over as she climbed out of the well. Once she reached the top, her thoughts melted away as her senses took over. The appealing scent of rain passed through her nose as she walked up the short wooden stairs. Hitomi carefully moved the timber door aside, revealing a dark cloudy scenery. Thick gray clouds filled the gaps in the sky as Hitomi inhaled the suffocating yet delicious smell of wet earth. She walked off quickly as to not get caught in the closing in rain and to not disturb the Higurashi family with her sudden arrival.

Hitomi walked into the sidewalks, surprised to see people still walking about. She avoided glances from the curious onlookers as she shuffled along as fast as she could in her heavy kimono. Soon a large drop landed on her head, making her stop. Hitomi's eyes shifted upwards as a couple more fell onto her face and extended hands. As if by command, a massive curtain of rain covered the whole city as thunder rumbled the earth in the distance. Hitomi stood in her place as she was drenched in the rapid cool water, while everyone else on the street ran for cover, bringing their purses and newspapers over their heads. A faint smile ran across her face as she stared into the falling sky. A man in a business suit ran by her, pushing her to the left, determined to not ruin his new suit. Hitomi came to with the sudden shake and walked out of the rain and under a nearby green striped canopy. Her hair and kimono was now completely soaked as she stood dripping under the plastic shelter. The rich smell of roasted coffee made her turn around to a small coffee house behind her. Through the tinted windows Hitomi could barely make out the silhouettes of couples and small groups chatting together, enjoying their smooth brew. The mixture of rain and coffee was unbearably pleasing as she stood peering at the people that ignored her from inside.

Caught up in the moment she did not notice a man standing quietly behind her. Hitomi heaved a heavy sigh as she began to turn back towards the road. Kobayashi's eyes suddenly met hers, as she jumped back startled.

"A..Akio!" she gasped as his brown gentle eyes gazed down at her, half surprised and half saddened. He was wearing an untucked striped shirt with dark slacks; carrying a plain black umbrella over his head.

"Another kimono..." he muttered almost to himself as he glanced at her drenched clothing, the wooden staff, and her blue eyes. They both stood quietly for a moment, him with his unusual emotionless face and her staring back with her heart in her throat.

He slowly turned around, "Let's go," he said simply as he waited for her to get under the umbrella. Hitomi and Akio walked without a word, as groups of school girls and speeding cars sped by them, intrigued with the unusual girl. A few moments later they reached an apartment complex. _Akio's apartment_, she thought as they walked up the long concrete stairs. Akio opened the door and ushered her in, staring at her every move. It was a small cozy apartment, with a small kitchen and living room facing large windows peering into the rain covered city. A small brown tabby cat walked cheerfully their way as she greeted them with a casual meow. Hitomi smiled as she knelt and stroked the smooth haired cat. Akio made his way around them going straight to a room and, a few moments later, coming back with a bundle of clothes, handing them to Hitomi as she stood up.

"Here," he said looking straight into her eyes as he dropping them into her hands, "Change. We need to talk."

Hitomi nodded quickly and almost ran into the blue tiled bathroom. She changed as quick as she could into a loose white t-shirt and a pair of long cotton pajama pants; both obviously his. She came out of the bathroom, toweling her long hair, and made her way to the gray couch. Soft taping was heard from the window pains as rain now drizzled over them, making way to waves of thunder shattering them in place. Hitomi turned to Akio. He was in the kitchen preparing what seemed to be coffee and boiling water. The suspense was too much for her.

"Kobayashi?" she said; her voice a bit shaky, "How is father doing?"

"Fine," he answered. He said nothing further. Hitomi nodded as Akio unhurriedly made his way to the small living room. He placed a small cup of green tea on the glass coffee table, in front of Hitomi, that separated the two couches facing each other. She thanked him hearing no reply, as Akio walked over the other couch and sat placing his white cup of black coffee on the table. He ignored her for a while as he patted his breast pocket, pulling out a pack of his favorite cigarettes. He bit one and pulled it out as he lit it up with a steel lighter, inhaling deeply the rich relaxing smoke. He stared at the glowing tip setting his thoughts straight.

"He is fine," Akio continued, "Your father is out of town-"

"What?" Hitomi looked up puzzled.

Akio stopped and observed her reaction carefully, "Yes. He told you the day before yesterday, don't you remember?"

Hitomi did not respond. She must have been daydreaming when he told her.

Akio sighed, seeing her not cooperating, "I lied for you. I told him you had a school trip and you forgot to mention it to him." He took a sip of the bitter coffee and placed it back down, "I'd hate doing that again. But hey, I figured, if I help you, you could help me." He looked at her square in the eye as his inhaled another bit of his cigarette, "Tell me. Where have you been these days?"

Hitomi looked down at the steam coming from the hot cup of tea. _This is it...please don't hate me..._ She thought trying to come up with the best honest answer she could think of.

"First unexplained absences, kimonos, then tattoos," Akio said in a heavy serious tone, "Colored contacts, wooden staffs, what next, Hitomi? Will you please tell me what has been going on with you these past days?"

Hitomi exhaled deeply as she nodded slowly, "You see...many things have changed for me these past days. Not only around me, but also inside me..." Hitomi went on explaining as best as she could. In a quick summary, she told him how she stumbled into the strange well/portal to the past, Kagome's involvement, her bizarre transformation, anything she could think about, she told him. She poured her whole heart out into the small living room as he stared into her eyes the whole time not making a sound, not making a move, not showing any expression at all; he simply would bring the cigarette to his lips and inhaled calmly. She told him everything, but one thing. Sesshomaru's recent change. Just the thought of even hinting that made her shiver. How could she explain to him something she could barely grasp herself.

"I need to go back in three days," Hitomi said quickly wrapping up, "I just came to tell you not to worry. That I am fine." Hitomi tried to smile his way but made no change to his straight face.

Akio nodded, not taking his glued eyes off of her, not saying a word for quite some time. The departing rain rumbled away from the windows leaving a few clouds to softly drizzle at the window.

Akio exhaled a cloud of smooth smoke, "You know," he began slowly in a serious tone, "I always knew you were a very creative girl, a very- Oh what do call it," he mused out load looking round as if looking for his answer, "Ah yes. A dreamer. Little Hitomi-chan, always with her head in the clouds-"

"No, Akio, it's true!" Hitomi said leaning in.

Akio crushed his cigarette onto a glass ashtray and stood up, "I always considered you to be a mature girl for your age, at times even more mature than most adults I know," He said looking down at her with a saddened smile, "But I guess you just proved me wrong..." He began walking out of the living room when Hitomi jumped off to him.

"Akio, wait! It's true Akio, please believe me!" Hitomi felt her eyes getting warm with the tears building up from the corner of her eyes.

"When you are ready to tell what happened, you come and tell me, alright?" Akio said somberly as he walked off into a narrow corridor.

"Akio please!" Hitomi brought her hands to her mouth as she saw him walk away from her. "Believe me..." Her heart felt like lead with each step he took, as a stream of tears fell from her eyes onto her hands. She suddenly looked down at her moistened hands and then to the still full tea cup over the table.

"Akio!" She yelled desperately as she quickly grabbed the cup in her hands, "Look!" Akio stopped. He took a few seconds then brought his face back towards her. He nearly jumped back to see streaks of green tea suspended in the air. Behind them was Hitomi, her determined blue eyes gazing at the tea with her hands outstretched. She brought her hands together, as if holding an imaginary ball, as the water droplets all gathered at once into a perfect sphere, and made their way over Hitomi's cupped hands. "Believe me..." Hitomi smiled weakly as one last tear rolled down her cheek and into the suspended tea.

"Hitomi..." Akio mumbled as his mouth fell open and his eyes narrowed amazed and puzzled.

"The power of water..." Hitomi said in a clear voice, "Water does as I tell it to." she extended her fingers, releasing the ball go on its way in front of Akio; it stood elevated a few inches from his chest, "Water heals even the deepest of wounds. I brought my father back. Because of me he lives today. That light you saw under the hospital door, was me."

Akio stumbled slowly her way, then broke into a sprint, finally embracing Hitomi. He held her tightly as she let the ball fall, powerlessly, to the ground, soaking the deep blue carpet. He held her in his arms while trying to say something, but the words would not come out. He slowly pulled back, briefly looking into her eyes, then walking towards the apartment door.

He turned and said in a low voice, "I need to think this over...you should stay here for the following days. I'll be back later." He opened the door and slipped out, but before he closed it he paused, "Don't go anywhere, got that?"

Hitomi nodded as he closed the door behind him. She sighed as she heard his footsteps echo on the staircase._ Oh Akio...I hope you'll be alright..._she thought as she brought up her hand; the kanji looked beautiful over her skin as she traced it with her finger. It was late. The red digital clock on the wall blinked "22:21" as she made her way around the small apartment cleaning up the place; the soiled carpet and dishes were all taken care of as she piled in her clothes into the washer and hung her kimono to dry. She pulled out an extra pillow and blanket from the narrow closet and positioned herself on the sofa, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Hitomi heard a faint voice cry, "Lord Sesshomaru..." It was her own. She entered the strange world of dreams.

* * *

Izumi painfully opened her eyes. A blur of red and silver was walking off as she carefully sat herself on a tree. Yumiko laid next to her unconscious.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Izumi called again in a weak voice, "Wait..." she stretched out her hand as if to grasp him in the distance. Izumi quickly stumbled to her feet, only to fall to her knees; everything around her was spinning except for her lord at the distance walking off. Izumi grasped tightly onto patches of grass, supporting her torso over the moving land. A shaky laugh filled her throat.

"Why did you bring us back?" She asked as Sesshomaru finally stopped. He said nothing but merely looked back at the weak priestess. "It was the Tenseiga wasn't it, my lord?" seeing no response Izumi went on, "The Tenseiga is a powerful blade. Its sole purpose is to save souls, grant them a second chance...can you tell me why the Tenseiga wished to save us, my lord?" Izumi paused for a breath; her strength was slowly coming back, "I will not die because of my weakness. I won't! I will fight this war and send that demon back to where it came from!"

Sesshomaru's cold face turned back to the forest, "Do as you wish. However, next time we cross paths, I'll make sure you remain dead." he began walking off.

Izumi abruptly stood up, "Don't you understand! The Darkness is terrorizing our lands! Our people! Humans and demons alike are perishing because of his greed!"

"I could care less to what happens to those that cannot protect themselves," He said ice dripping from each word, "It does not concern me."

"It does!" Izumi began walking after him, "Your father's lands are decaying in the hands of a powerful demon and you don't give a damn? How could you? Take responsibility, my lord!" Izumi was now a few steps behind Sesshomaru who now stopped at the mention of his father. The fury in her voice made her heart tremble. "Your father cared about his people, humans and demons alike. He knew what was for the good of-"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru said sternly, his temper wearing thin.

"Is that a warning?" Izumi asked without hesitation and with the same force, "Tell me does it matter to you of the consequences I will face if I keep on insisting with you? Are you warning me to leave you be in order to preserve myself? Tell me, do you care what happens to me?" Izumi was now right in his face as Sesshomaru's annoyance became clear in his face.

In one swift move Sesshomaru picked up Izumi from the neck pinning her to the tree next to him. His nails dug deep into the tough trunk of the tree, precisely going around Izumi's slender neck, he stared coldly at her as she brought her hands up to his, trying to push him away; however, she did not give in to the horrified scream building in her throat, but rather scowled straight into his piercing eyes.

He raised his free claw, glowing an eerie green glow, next to her face, "Would you like me to show you how much I care, priestess?" Sesshomaru asked in a menacing voice.

Izumi slowly closed her eyes, "'Seeing yet never seen. Protected, yet never known to its protector'" she recited calmly, as Sesshomaru inched his claw closer and closer, "My lord, there is where you will find what you long for." Sesshomaru stopped and gazed into her surprisingly calm blue eyes. "The Testusaiga rests in that place, my lord. In The Great Dog Demon's tomb." Sesshomaru slowly let his grip loosen as Izumi watched his interested expression. She looked down, feeling sick for stooping so low._ Coaxing him to help us by waving this sword around as a prize? How foolish..._ Izumi thought then later continued. "The guardians need both swords, along with the other two great powers, in order to destroy The Darkness." She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed with a driven persistence, "Please, my lord, help us with our battle and you shall receive your father's inheritance: The sword of conquest."

"My father's fang..." Sesshomaru mused aloud.

* * *

A few months have passed by. The guardians have all awakened and set out to find the legendary powers, however only having clues to each, time and time they failed bringing back nothing in return of their time wasted. Takeshi, Yumiko, and Kenji searched the north, east, and south for the one remaining power, while Sesshomaru, Izumi, and Jaken searched for the whereabouts to The Great Dog Demon's tomb where half of one power rested.

"The three great powers of this world are a mystery even to us, the guardians," Izumi explained one day, " Riddles passed down from our ancestors' ancestors are the only clues we have to figure out what the three great powers are. They are the sort of keys that open up the location where that power is stored. Thousands of years have passed and only two powers have been unlocked. The guardian's elemental power merged together is one. Your father's fangs, lord Sesshomaru, the Tenseiga, The Sword of Healing, and the Testusaiga, The Sword of Conquest, together form one power. The delicate balance between the two swords form an immense alliance, defending this Earth." Izumi paused as she viewed Sesshomaru take it all in, "'Seeing yet never seen. Protected yet never known to its protector.' Are the only clues The Great Demon lord left the oracle before he passed away...so far, it is the closest we have been in finding the fang, my lord."

Sesshomaru nodded as he kept on walking through the meadow, Izumi and Jaken following closely behind.

"M..m'lord!" The small toad squeaked, "I just may have a lead to where the tomb may be." Sesshomaru did not change course, nor did her acknowledge him speaking. "Well," Jaken said trying to look serious in his wobbling moves, "I have heard of a temple not far from here, where it is rumored that some of The Great Dog Demon's ashes were buried. S..should we take a look, m'lord?"

"Basing yourself on a rumor, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked doubtfully.

The small toad was beginning to answer when Izumi spoke from behind the group, "At this point we don't have much of a choice, my lord. It is worth the try." Jaken turned around and gave her a distasteful look.

"I believe that is MY lord's decision, Priestess!" Jaken bickered waving the two headed staff around.

"Where is this village?" Sesshomaru slowly stopped and asked in an uninterested tone.

"Ah! right..." Jaken thought as he stood his staff on a medium round rock. He examined it then turned to Sesshomaru, "Why, my lord, it is just north from here; about a day from where we are standing."

Sesshomaru and Izumi walked off towards that direction, leaving Jaken scattering back to them. Izumi carelessly looked up to the sky; the sun was high up over their heads. _Noon..._Izumi thought as she slowly drifted her eyes towards Sesshomaru. She was a few steps behind him, looking at his cream colored skin from an angle. The markings of his cheeks laid smoothly across his face as his silver hair reflected the sun. Izumi blushed unexpectedly. After spending days and nights traveling with him, she had memorized each feature in his body, each curve; however, each time she saw his face, those hypnotizing golden orbs, those elegant markings, they always made her body warm and heart flutter in the silence. From time to time he would catch her deep glances half way, making her quickly turn away. But this time, with Sesshomaru's thoughts dulling his senses, Izumi savored this moment with endless pleasure.

Izumi's legs began to wobble in weakness. After that night, The Darkness has not attempted to control her again. She smiled weakly, however it worried her. _He must be saving his energy for the next attack..._Izumi shifted her eyes up to Sesshomaru then to the path he was leading, _I don't think I will be able handle another. The more he grows, the weaker we get. We need to destroy him before that..._Her pace began to get slow as her breathing became shallowed. Jaken passed her indifferently as Sesshomaru kept on his way. A sharp pain in her heart made her whimper pathetically, quickly catching Sesshomaru's attention. He stopped and looked back at her, as she clutched the necklace at her chest.

He stared at her thoughtfully, then almost with a sigh he said simply, "We'll rest here."

Izumi quickly raised her face and body as well as she could as she walked faster than she did before, "I'll be alright," She said boldly hurrying passed by them, "We have no time to waste." Her breathing shorten more than before and her muscles ached with fatigue, "If we," she said out of breath and in a soft voice now, "rest now...we will never reach...the village..." Izumi stopped, her whole body feeling heavy, forcing her kneel down. She grasped large chunks of grass beneath her, frustrated and angry at her fragile state.

"I said we'll rest here," Sesshomaru repeated, "I have no use of a dead priestess."

Izumi said no more as she raised herself up, not daring to look into his eyes, and slowly made her way under a tree, resting herself against the thick trunk. Jaken went along to search for food, leaving Sesshomaru and Izumi alone. Sesshomaru rested on the tree in front of her, watching her now in her defenseless state. She had her head resting on her knees with her arms hugging her support. The air was crisp and slightly cold, making the trees rattle away their yellowed leaves. Autumn was embracing each particle in the air, land, and sea.

"Forgive me," Izumi suddenly said from her knees, "I am deeply sorry for causing this delay..."

"No need," Sesshomaru said. Izumi slowly raised up her head; from her eyes tears were pouring down, making Sesshomaru uncomfortable.

"I've become so weak..." Izumi said with a small smile, not matching her saddened eyes. Her stare bore onto Sesshomaru's own, as he looked back at her, "Now I am nothing more but a bother..." Sesshomaru stood quiet. He did not know what to say. He had never been in a situation like this before. Izumi went on with her smile, "Sometimes I wonder what I would be doing if I had a normal life. Would I have a husband? Any children? A house by the countryside?" Izumi paused for a while, "The wise men from the shrine, told me it would be almost impossible to have any of these "human commodities" if I were to be chosen. As a young child I did not think of this to be an issue, however now, as a woman...I can't help but to wonder, when I see the young housewives taking care of their children and husbands." Izumi shook her head lightly as she wiped the tears with one hand, "In spite of that, I could never trade this role for the role of a housewife. This assignment is too important to me...to be able to protect this land with my own two hands, brings more joy to me than any other man could ever bring into my life..." Izumi looked up at Sesshomaru's serious expression and laughed, "I'm sorry, my lord, am I putting you to sleep?"

Sesshomaru smiled. It was the first time he heard her laugh. It was so pure and innocent, he thought, it could melt ice in anyone's heart. It caught him off guard, the way she was around him; so free and careless. His gentle smile, from that flawless face of his, made Izumi blush but she did not look away this time. She gazed deeply into those golden pools of light with her calm blue irises, wishing to god, the flow of time would stop.

* * *

The moonlight flooded the large bedroom when Izumi opened her eyes. Sesshomaru's limp hand was wrapped around her waist, holding her close through the night. She quietly slipped from under his grip, careful not to wake him, and gently placed his arm over the bed, never leaving his calm resting eyes from her delicate gaze. Izumi softly made her way towards the window and looked out. The night was quiet except for the murmur of a small fountain in the courtyard. The whole castle and surrounding forest was flooded in the soft moonlight. Izumi tenderly placed a hand over her stomach and smiled at the view.

_Little one...I wish I could see you now. I am impatient to see your smiling face..._ Izumi's smile disappeared as she grasped the necklace over her chest,_ I have a feeling that I can't seem to shake off...my darling, I'm afraid we will face the enemy- sooner than expected- I am afraid, little one, very afraid..._ Sadness overcame her, _Please forgive me...I have made so many promises to you that now I...I don't think I'll be able to fulfill them...What a terrible mother I am...making you go through all of this, before you even take your first breath...Please forgive me...There is one thing I can promise you, however...that is that I will do everything in my power to protect you..._ Izumi began weeping silently, letting the teardrops fall onto the floor._ I will never abandon you...never hurt you...never, my little one, never...Promise me one thing, one thing only my darling...Please...Please, keep on living...no matter how difficult it gets please never lose your will to live...and know that...Whatever happens always know that I will always love you, my little one..._

* * *

A tear rolled down the corner of Hitomi's eye. It left a salty trail as it made its way to her ear, making her react; Hitomi's eyes slowly opened. The ticking sound of the clock blended into the still dark living room. Hitomi sat up in the firm gray couch, as the black felt blanket slipped away from her body. "It was all...a dream..." Hitomi whispered into the night. Her eyes shifted to the other couch where Akio lay sound asleep. _Izumi's past...I dreamt about Izumi's past again..._Hitomi sat staring at the lights of the buildings outside the window, recollecting pieces of the dreams. _Izumi's child..._


	12. Chapter 12: The Oracle's Proposal

**Chapter 12: The Oracle's Proposal  
**

The clinking of the fork to the small plate shook Hitomi up. She carefully opened her eyes to meet Akio's steady hands place the dishes over the kitchen sink, creating another wave of noise. '7:47' blinked the square digital clock on the wall, as Hitomi rubbed her eyes, weary of the restless night she had.

"Good morning," Hitomi sleepily mumbled as Akio looked over his shoulder.

"Morning." Akio returned with a smile. He motioned to a plate on the round glass table, "I left you breakfast." Hitomi nodded as Akio hitched up the black messenger bag on his shoulder and walked over to the living room. He stared at Hitomi's messy long hair flow over the gray couch, then at her lazy eyes, with a smile that slowly disappeared into his concerned eyes.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me...?" he finally said leaning onto the wall with his arms crossed.

Hitomi hugged her knees, not knowing what he ment.

Akio thought back to her voice the night before, calling out that man's name. Her voice was so clear he would have thought she was awake if it wasn't for her closed eyes. The tabby cat leaped onto the black blanket in front of Hitomi, curling up in the small bundle, not braking the bond between their eyes.

"You talked in your sleep...You mentioned that lord's name quite a few times..." Akio said slowly, observing her reaction. Hitomi suddenly blushed, bringing her hand to her face, too embarrassed to say a word. He silently watched her mouth open slightly and her eyes shift, struggling with her thoughts. He leaned on the wall, bringing an gap silence between them. "Listen," he finally said staring into her blue irises, "just be careful, OK? I wouldn't doubt it if guys back in the feudal era also have twisted schemes behind their sweet talk."

She paused for a moment then smiled,"Talking bad about your kind, Kobayashi?"

"What? Don't believe me?" He said simply, "Sweeping a girl off her feet just to get what we want, is really not that hard y'know."

"Akio!" Hitomi said in disbelief as he turned towards the door laughing.

"Just be careful, alright?" he started as he opened the door, "Now be a good girl and don't run off to your little adventures. I'd feel much better if you would stay here, or at least in the area."

"You're going to be late, you pervert." Hitomi said crossing her arms with a playful smile.

Akio gave a little wave, "Yeah yeah... I'm gonna be back around five. Don't burn the apartment down till then got it? In other words, please don't try to cook..." Hitomi was about to argue when he quickly closed the door.

Hitomi pressed her knees harder to her chest as she entangled her fingers together, with a ray of light striking her smiling face. The small cat yawned and stretched on the soft blanket, with Hitomi's curious eyes following her shimmering coat. She brought a hand under the cat's chin and stroke it gently as the cat purred in delight.

"I'm happy everything is back to normal between me and Kobayashi, after I told him everything," She said stroking the cat's fluffy chin, "But...I cant believe I said his name..." Hitomi slowly stopped, as the cat looked up to her in disappointment, "Izumi's child...Yumiko-san never mentioned they had children..." With a thoughtful pause, Hitomi resumed petting the brown feline, "I wonder what happened to that child..." she leaned in and whispered, "Hey, Momo-chan, do you want me to go buy you some salmon?" the cat meowed sweetly in response making Hitomi giggle.

The following two days went by quickly, for both Hitomi and Akio. Spending her days tiding up the place and running simple errands for Akio's elderly neighbor during the day and joking around with Akio till the early hours of the following day. On the third morning, Hitomi woke up earlier than usual, being it a Saturday, it took her quite a few more tries than usual to wake Akio up. She hurried around preparing everything, making sure she took everything necessary. In a khaki messenger bag she stuffed in, as neatly as she could, the lengthy blue kimono and a few toiletries. She wore a simple white T-shirt with blue sleeves along with a beige skirt and navy blue socks, matching nicely with her brown school shoes. With her long brown hair down, Hitomi and Akio walked out. For some reason she was bursting with energy; an unexplained anxiety grew inside her chest as they walked toward the Higurashi residence in the clear morning sky. She felt careless. As they passed the many skyscrapers, she smiled thinking how exhilarating the rush would feel if she would jump off, not thinking at all of the consequences, bringing a smile to her face as she contemplated the idea.

"I've managed to pull you through this semester," Akio said drinking from his cup of coffee, "I pulled some strings and asked them to let you slide through this, with the promise that coming next semester you will jump back to your normal nerdy phase."

Hitomi smiled and thanked him, with the messenger bag swinging at her side.

"Do you think everything will be back to normal by then? I mean, three months to live off a dream really isn't a lot of time. What if you don't come back? Not only the school will be getting on my case but not to mention your father. Not to mention me!" Akio playfully wrapped his arm around her neck, "What will I do without my little Hitomi? Who will love me now? I'm going to disappear into nothingness!"

Hitomi laughed pushing his arm away, "Oh Akio, it's not like I'm going to live there now. I'm only going there for a few days and come back. You worry to much!"

"Yeah, but then you go back again..." Akio muttered.

Both of them began walking up the stairs of the shrine, birds tuning in into a cheerful song as they swing from one tree to the other. Hitomi grasped her staff. The wooden sea shell was tapping onto the side of the crystal, bringing her attention to the deep lovely color.

"I'm not sure..." Hitomi said now in a low voice breaking the morning sounds, "I'm not sure when this will end..." she flashed a cheerful smile to Akio, "But, y'know, the strange thing is that... I've never been happier." Akio hesitated then returned the smile, turning onto their stone path with a thoughtful gaze. The two walked into the shrine grounds in silence. As they reached the covered hut they stopped. Mrs. Higurashi was walking back towards the house when she also spotted them with a motherly smile.

"Oh Hitomi-chan, Good Morning. I didn't know you were here," said the cropped hair lady with a bow as the two arrived next to her and returned the greeting.

"Good Morning. Yes I arrived three days ago," she bowed once more, "Sorry I did not inform you."

"Oh no it's fine," she replied with a small laugh, "Oh! Will you be returning? Kagome-chan has just gone back. She asked for you..."

"Me-chan..." Hitomi said in almost a whisper then to Mrs. Higurashi, "Yes, I..." She grasped tightly onto her staff, "I'll be heading back..."

Mrs. Higurashi paused as she looked at her ancient staff, then smiled kindly, "I see...Well, if you hurry you just may be able to catch up with her."

Hitomi bowed at her and thanked her as she did the same. She turned to Akio who had his hands shoved in his pockets, "Well... I guess I'll see you in a few days. Thank you for everything, Ak-" before she could finish he grabbed her tightly in a close embrace.

"Please be careful," He whispered in her ear as he squeezed her one last time and pulled back, "Never let your guard down..."

Hitomi stepped back and bowed to them both, thanking them one last time before walking fast up the wooden stairs of the timber hut. She quickly slid open the door and hastily walked down to the mouth of the well. Grabbing both sides tightly she leaped into the darkness. Quickly, a wave of light pulled her in and expelled her onto the ancient air. With a soft thump, she landed onto the ground, looking up at a cloud-less sky.

"You must be the priestess Kikyou's incarnation, are you not?" A voice said from above the well. Hitomi recognized it as Takeshi's as she quietly climbed up the vines.

On the grassy field, Kagome was approached by the three guardians. Kagome took a step back, making her green skirt brush against a wooden plank. If her experience had taught her anything, it would be that if people knew who she was it usually meant something bad.

"Please don't be frightened," He reassured her, "We will not harm you." With another deep bow, he went on, "I am Yamamura Takeshi. The Guardian of the Earth Element." The rest went on introducing themselves, except Kenji who would only stare at her strange clothing. This made Kagome nervous, as Kenji's eyes trailed down to the ends of her green skirt.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted pulling her skirt down with one hand.

Kenji locked eyes with her, "Your clothes are like hers... Are you from the same village as priestess Akiyama?"

"Akiyama? Akiyama Hitomi?! Do you know her?!"Kagome quickly said.

"Me-chaan..." a voice called from behind her. Kagome turned towards the voice. Hitomi's hands carefully pulled herself up from a wooden board, peeping her face from behind, revealing an embarrassed smile. Kagome knelt quickly next to her and helped her up. Once on steady ground, Hitomi and Kagome threw their arms around each other, holding each other close.

"Hitomi, you're alright..."Kagome said smiling.

"Oh, Kagome..of course I am..." Hitomi said softly. It's been almost two weeks since she'd seen her. Two long strange weeks where everything changed.

Kagome laughed a little as she pulled away. "Yes. I can see that." Hitomi helped Kagome stand up as she faced the others.

"I see you have met my friends..." Hitomi smiled, nodding at them.

"Friends?"

Hitomi grabbed Kagome's hands and stared into her eyes with a smile not quite for happiness but rather excitement. "Kagome...I think I've found the reason why I could also go through the well. I also had a past life in this time- just like you Kagome. It seems I am also a reincarnation of a priestess-or rather, a guardian. The Elemental Guardian of Water..." Kagome's eyes shot up in surprise as her mouth moved rapidly, however not letting out a single word. Hitomi went on, "I know this seems strange...it feels too strange actually...But I am here now... Oh Kagome I really wanted to talk to you again!"

"Hitomi..." Kagome managed to whisper, then fell silent looking away trying to sink everything in. Her brown eyes confused she looked back up at hers.

"Blue eyes...?" Kagome was puzzled.

Hitomi paused for a moment, then nodded slowly, bringing up a smile, "We have a lot to talk about..."

The guardians looked towards the village as they each pulled out their weapons in an eager stance. A tense feeling fell upon the area as a quiet rumble shook the earth under their feet. The girls could also feel it. Something was coming.

"I sense a jewel shard..." Kagome whispered quickly as everything stopped.

Two explosions were heard, breaking the silence. Quickly, flames and deep smoke jumped off of the roofs of two houses in the village, as cries, like small voices, were heard from the desperate villagers. A two headed lizard demon stood behind all this, looking side to side, searching for its next target. From its mouth a stream of fire shot out through the sky. A two tailed cat, it seemed, circled around it then made its way towards them.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome called and waved to the cat as it jumped onto the ground.

A young girl, Sango, leaped off of the beast, "Kagome! Glad you're back!" Sango looked at the strangers behind her as she pulled up her boomerang.

The young monk made his way next to his companion and also stared at them.

"Miss Akiyama," A smile flashed over Miroku's charming voice, "I'm glad to see you again."

Hitomi nodded curtly and blushed, when Kagome took over.

"I sense a jewel shard on that demon...where is Inuyasha?" Kagome said with an official voice.

"He is back at the village. We should go to him." Sango replied as she mounted the two tailed cat. Kagome nodded and began to walk to them, when she stopped. She turned to Hitomi, who was staring at the burning village.

"Stay here okay, Hitomi. We'll be right back-"

"I want to help." Hitomi looked willingly into her eyes.

"You'll be staying here," Takeshi said sternly before Kagome could reply. Hitomi looked back at him confused. "This is not our fight, my lady," Turning towards Kagome's group, "Now go before any more lives are taken."

The group did as they were told and were off with incredible speed into the root of the suffocating smoke.

Hitomi turned sharply towards Takeshi, but before she could open her mouth, Takeshi began walking towards the woods surrounding the village, with the others following.

"Let's see what they can do, shall we?" Takeshi said with an exasperated sigh.

Hitomi slowly followed suit. The guardians made their way to an elevated hill side of the forest where they had a clear view of the whole village and the lands surrounding it. Takeshi stood with his arms crossed staring with a studious stare down at the fight, as Yumiko sat on a rock- chin in hands she also viewed the battle with the look of a mother watching over her children. Kenji, with a hand over his spear, looked indifferently at the pathetic demon. With one swing of his _Buryoku _he could finish him off easily. Hitomi's worried irises shadowed Kagome and her friends' movements, gasping every now and then when the demon got close. Each time grasping tighter and tighter the _Ittaisei_ staff.

"It is be best if we do not interfere," Takeshi said softly as he placed a hand over Hitomi's fists, gently pushing them down, "They will be alright, my lady. It is not their first time..."

A battlecry was heard from the half dog demon, causing a violent storm explode from his sword, making its way towards the towering demon. At the same speed, a pale red arrow, zoomed its way towards the storm, combining and creating a thunderous noise. The powerful orb crashed into the lizard's chest, piercing its body into pieces. Hitomi watched in awe as the demon disappeared into a weightless dust.

"K..Kagome?" Hitomi gasped looking at the skillful archer gaze onto the remains. Without her knowing, her feet began to sprint down the hill towards them. Inuyasha looked towards the breathless Hitomi making her way to them. Her scent. There was something strange intertwined with it.

"Kagome," Hitomi managed to say between breaths, "You...You were incredible out there! All of you were!"

The guardians soon appeared behind her, making Inuyasha's nerves shoot up even more. His eyes went stern. That scent. He recognized it instantly.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

Takeshi hesitated a bit then smiled. That devilish smile that granted his lips a noticeable air of superiority. "We never actually met did we, young Inuyasha?" Inuyasha frowned, "Ha ha... yes. Your brother has sent us here. Or did your nose already pick that up?"

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha pondered out loud as he aimed his sword at them, "Whatever you have to do with that bastard, I'll make sure you receive my warm welcome."

"The Tetsuaiga..." Takeshi's eyes grew cold. "If only we had it...if only we had it back then..." The earth shook softly underneath their feet.

Inuyasha tilted his head in puzzlement, his eyes locked onto Takeshi's. Yumiko whispered into his ear as she squeezed his arm gently. Takeshi blinked and shook his head making the small tremble disappear.

"Hitomi-chan," Yumiko called softly as she kept her comforting grip on Takeshi's limb, "We need to get going..."

Hitomi did nothing, almost ignoring her surroundings, as she stared at Kagome's hands. She also had powers. Just like her. "Kagome..." She lifted her eyes to her friend's, "I need to speak to you...

The morning sun bathed the small hut where the odd groups sat, closely listening to Hitomi's every word. Her whereabouts during these two weeks were a mystery that slowly dissolved in Kagome's eyes. Hitomi chose her words carefully and slowly; meticulously weeding the parts the guardians wanted to omit, with a shake or a nod. The plague of the Darkness, the guardians' exact mission, Hitomi's strange dreams, Izumi's life and death, and especially Izumi's romantic involvement with the lord of the Western lands were all erased from the official story. In their minds, Hitomi only happened to stumble into the _Ittaisei_ which awoke her sleeping abilities (those including bringing back the dead) and with the help of the guardians and lord Sesshomaru's uncharacteristic charity, she has been able to learn and control her powers. The story, of course, fell flat on Inuyasha's ears, making him sneer at each detail of Sesshomaru's involvement. But seeing Hitomi's tone of sincerity, concern soon clouded his mind.

"My lady," Takeshi stood up from his seating position as Hitomi finished her story, "We have a matter of business we need to attend to..."

"Oh yes," Hitomi blurted out embarrassed, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. You really shouldn't have waited for me. You could have left any time you felt like..."

"No. It seems my lady does not understand. The water priestess must also join us in our journey..." Takeshi replied meeting only a small nod from Hitomi. He looked at Inuyasha's group for a long moment then bowed deeply. "We will see each other again, I hope," his last words trailed as he walked off. Yumiko kindly thanked them and exited with Kenji silently following close behind her.

All eyes fell upon Hitomi as she bid farewell to her friend, promising they would try to keep in touch in this strange new era. Inuyasha kept his eyes on her, like trying to lock pick a complex lock. Was she speaking the truth? A human girl receiving help from the demon lord that hated humans? He did save her after all, but why the interest in her? Could he be using her? Inuyasha's head was spinning with never ending questions. As she bowed and thanked the group one last time, he calmly walked next to her- their eyes meeting face to face. She could feel the demon blood within him through those amber eyes. That same demon presence she felt as she got lost in Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha also found something in her deep blue eyes: the kind heart of an honest girl.

He leaned in and whispered gently, "Is everything alright?" Hitomi nodded softly, a bit startled by his question. "Be careful with who you deal with...and what you use those powers of yours..." Hitomi nodded once again as she left the small hut.

Once outside, the guardians reassembled and were off with little words spoken. The four of them headed east on a deserted dirt road. Hitomi followed them silently, looking at the tall trees and grassy fields to the roadside. Yumiko walked next to her as Kenji walked 20 steps behind. Takeshi led the way about 30 feet ahead of them; silent and with his arms neatly folded behind his back, pushing his thoughts around in his crowded mind.

"Yumiko-san," Hitomi said softly enough for her to hear, "Why wasn't I allowed to say the truth of...everything, to Kagome?"

"Well, Takeshi-kun does not like to reveal much about the guardians' business to strangers." Yumiko replied in the same quiet voice, "I guess he doesn't want people to interfere into our battles, just like he wont interfere the battles of others."

"Battles? What do you mean..?"

"As soon as we get there, things will clear up," Yumiko flashed a smile.

"Where?"

"We are going to take you to the Oracle. The elder asked to see you as soon as you came back. He will explain with more clarity the situation we are in. Just be patient."

Hitomi walked silently for a while, then asked shyly "Will lord Sesshomaru be there?"

"Yep. He'll meet us there," Yumiko laughed, "These past three days he's been very impatient. Pacing back and forth in his palace like a little boy! It's obvious a little part of him went away when you did..."

Hitomi went silent again, blushing more than ever. Her eyes shifted to the side, keeping her eye on an orange flower, _that dream...Izumi and lord Sesshomaru's child...should I ask her?_ She lifted her face towards Yumiko's smiling face._ But why would she keep it from me? Maybe she lost her child and it is too painful for them to remember? Or perhaps I just made it all up...?_

The sun slowly slipped across the sky, as the guardians made their pilgrimage to the center of the lands- where the oracle resided. The colors in the sky began to show the early signs of dusk as they arrived to a towering mountain. Takeshi walked up to a rocky wall and gently placed his hand over its rough surface. The kanji in his hand glowed a bright green making the rock wall beneath his fingers disappear, revealing a secret passageway. The mouth of the new found cave was pitch black as Takeshi walked in. Hitomi followed the group, holding onto Yumiko's kimono sleeve, as they guided her through the darkness. Slowly, Hitomi spotted a soft gleam of blue light at the center of the cave's corridor. They walked at a moderate pace, Hitomi's heart jumping in her chest, until the objects became clear in front of her. They had entered a chamber dimly lit by four colorfully flamed torches that hung over the mouths of other dark corridors. Over the northern, southern, eastern, and western corridors a white, green, blue, and red flame was poised over each torch, respectively. In the middle of all this, four pillars formed a square, one at each corner holding a colored flame. The elder rested, legs crossed and eyes closed, facing the approaching group. Wrinkles cut his peach skin breaking up at the sides of his head and chin where white hairs sprouted softly away from his body. His tired eyes disappeared into his creases below the long white eyebrows. He wore a simple black kimono with white lining, which made him disappear in the darkness of the cave. Sesshomaru stood silent on the side of the center, invisible in Hitomi's eye range.

The group stopped two meters away from the oracle and knelt before him. Hitomi however, did nothing as she stood hypnotized by the mystic being. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into hers. Hitomi's heart almost stopped. There was something about him that made her incredibly calm. It scared her.

"Come closer, my dear Sui." The oracle voice was gruff and raspy as he motioned to her, "Do not be frightened..."

Hitomi bowed deeply and slowly began making her way towards him. One foot after the other, it seemed she would never reach him. She folded her hands over her lap as she slowly made her way in front of the elder. A shaky hand came out of his sleeve and clasped Hitomi's chin. Bringing her a bit closer, he examined her face. His breathing was calm and weak as he moved her head side to side. A smile appeared on his thin lips.

"Akiyama Hitomi. You are truly an interesting young woman..." The elder said calmly letting go of her chin. She pulled away in surprise. "Oh ho ho. Please do not be frightened my child...," he spoke tiredly, "Aye, I do know your name. I can see your past with a single glance." Hitomi dared not to say a word, "Akiyama Hitomi. Second child of Fumito and Shiomi Akiyama. Your mother died when you were just a child, leaving your father look after you and your older brother Kouichi. You were confused most of your life until two weeks ago. A light lit up your skies, opening your heart to your destined positioned. To your destined life." Hitomi was speechless as she hardly stood in front of him. "My dear Sui...There is much for you to know about. Your soul hungers for the answers to set itself free..." The elder paused and closed his eyes for moment. "I see what Takeshi meant by strong willed. You have what it takes to match Izumi's power and perhaps even surpass it. To have done so much in so little time...your abilities grow stronger with each passing day...Do you recall the seal that Izumi casted over The Darkness that night...?

Hitomi hesitated then nodded, "Yes. It sealed The Darkness back into its source...your heart..."

"Aye... I hoped my children," he motioned at the kneeling group, "would not face that part of me again...But I am afraid things do not go how we wished them for... Izumi thought the same way. The seal is to be broken when the next water priestess surpasses Izumi's power. That priestess will be you." Hitomi stood silent, as the skin on her skull began to crawl, "You powers...will soon surpass her, even if not practiced it grows. Izumi's soul is aching for that last battle..."

"What...But I- I can't. I couldn't be..." Hitomi blurted out.

"Sixteen years ago I felt Izumi's presence come back to me. That unmistakable aura overcame me. It was then when I knew, she had come back to finish her duty."

"B-but how can I, with my weeks old experience, expect to defeat him if Izumi, who trained her whole life, couldn't even weaken him? I cant do this. I cant do this..."

"My dear Sui, do not be frightened...If I am correct, it was you who revived your father when you were not even aware you had that ability. It took Izumi five years to master that power, when it only took a mere thought from you..." Hitomi said nothing but shook her head. The elder continued in a soothing voice, "My dear child, you will be prepared for that time, I am certain of it. Set your soul free. Open your eyes and see how much you can achieve with that heart of yours. That noble heart that once saved the world from the stormy shadows of the netherworld..."

"But that wasn't me..." Hitomi whispered.

The elder nodded, "Aye. However, her heart and soul still beats strongly inside of you. The protective spirit of water is what binds you two together, making her power yours and much more..."

Hitomi looked at the darkened ground. The soil seemed damp and soft under her shoes. Her mind was pitch black with doubts like each of the wide mouth's of the surrounding caves.

"You will not be alone..." The elder said in response to the jumbling questions in her mind, "You will not fight alone... before Izumi's death, the guardians were searching for the three great powers of this Earth. That is the only way to completely destroy the darkness," he tapped softly his chest, "Although we together are one of the powers mentioned, we cannot do this by ourselves. Which is why we need the other two. We have discovered one, however the other still remains a mystery even to myself. Back then, my children could not restore one of those powers due to the absence of one piece. The twin swords of the demon lord, the Great Inu no Taishou, were separated. Even though lord Sesshomaru possessed the Tenseiga, alone they are useless to our purpose..." At the mention of his name, Hitomi turned towards the lord, startled. His eyes were steady on hers, "Many years have passed since then and now, with the Tetsuaiga reappearing once again, the second power is complete. My dear Sui, I will train you and teach you what you need, for a battle is underway. Your brothers and sister will go and search for the last piece. I am certain we will all be ready for that night that you will fully awaken and destroy this part of me..."

"I-I will..." Hitomi struggled, "do as I am told."

"I am sorry, my dear, but we cannot let you return to your world..."

"I understand," Hitomi replied a bit dazed, "I will do as you say..." Her heart began to race. What she was feeling at the moment was the strangest mixture of emotions. Anxiety, excitement, fear. They all hit her at once, each taking a turn at her heart. Her uncertainty, however soon disappeared into dust as she stood contemplating the strange road ahead. A longing-a hole- in her soul was craving to be filled.


	13. Chapter 13: Izumi's Sacrifice

**Chapter 13: Izumi's Sacrifice**

Yumiko straightened out and walked toward Hitomi, placing her hand on her shoulder. "If you don't mind, master, I would like to stay and help with Hitomi's training. After all, she needs all the help she can get!"

The oracle nodded pleased, "Aye. It would be a pleasure to have you around, little Fū. It would really give me some peace of mind." He turned to the rest, "My sons. Find the last power and bring it to me..." He looked down solemnly as the two bowed before him, "I am afraid my time is running short...The Darkness is already awakening..." his eyes shifted to the side to the silent lord, "Lord Sesshomaru, I ask that you do not retrieve the Tetsuaiga, for it is useless in your hands." the oracle felt the lord's heart turn cold, "The young lord will have to agree to help us, for the sword can only be used by the owner's own free will. I recommend you speak to the young lord the sooner the better..." he felt Sesshomaru's heart explode as his hands fisted at the formal mention of his half brother's name, however, non of this escaped the lord's calm face, "Oh ho ho, Lord Sesshomaru...You will need to set aside your differences and work together. My dear Izumi would have want that from yourself..."

Hitomi had been silent all this time, only staring at the dirt ground beneath her. The oracle glanced her way trying to find her eyes behind her hanging bangs. "Child, it is late. We shall commence your training starting tomorrow at dawn." he said soothingly as she lifted up her face and nodded blankly, "Yumiko. Take Miss Akiyama to her chambers and settle her there. I am sorry it will not be much, however I guarantee it will be comfortable," He smiled at Hitomi as she bowed and was pulled away by Yumiko's hurried grip.

The two hurried out from the cave to a nearby cluster of small huts. Yumiko held a candle that shone faintly in the darkened sky. She nodded with a smile as she pulled away the straw mat door from one of the huts and ushered Hitomi in. The little house was indeed small, only a small bed on the side of the wooden wall, a small closet to the adjacent side of the bed and a fire pit at the middle. Yumiko set the candle on the nearby desk as she lit the one already present, revealing from the shadows a small mirror positioned over the dusty surface. Yumiko faced Hitomi who only stared at her new surroundings, faintly touching the cloth throw over the bed.

"This was Izumi's house when she trained with the elder," Yumiko smiled as she leaned onto the wall, "There," she pointed at the closet, "Izumi kept her kimonos. They are still there if you need anything. I'll bring some firewood for the night..." She said as she began walking out when an arm pulled her back. She looked back at Hitomi's blue eyes.

"Miss Yumiko...I have a question..." Hitomi began but could not seem to finish.

Yumiko's eyes lit up in curiosity as she leaned in for the question.

"Well, you see..." she looked down as she fumbled with her fingers over her stomach, "I was wondering if, Izumi ever...gave birth?" Yumiko pulled back surprised but did not say a word, "These recent dreams I've been having...it seems that Izumi and Lord Sesshomaru-" Yumiko abruptly clamped her hands over Hitomi's mouth as she looked concerned into her eyes. Hitomi's heart jumped. She had never seen such a worried face in her life, like Yumiko was now.

Before Hitomi could protest Yumiko leaned in closer, never letting go of her face, "Have you told anyone?" she could barely make out her whisper. She shook her head quickly in response. Yumiko let out a little sigh but did not relieve her anxious look. "Listen to me closely. Meet me tonight at the river north from here at midnight, when the moon in highest in the sky." Hitomi nodded making the young priestess straighten out and release her. She smiled warmly as she backed away, "Anything else, my lady?" she asked in her usual cheerful tone. Hitomi gave a confused shake of her head as Yumiko walked out, "I'll be getting your firewood now. Don't be shy. Look around and get accustomed to your new home." With a last flash of her smile, she was gone, leaving Hitomi with more questions than answers, but decided to put those thoughts away rather than wrestling with them throughout the remaining time.

She casually turned her attention to the closet. At the mention of kimonos, her face lit up wondering what kinds of exquisite pieces might be tucked away. She gently pulled the thin door aside revealing stacks of cloth and small wooden boxes of various shapes, neatly arranged over wooden shelves. The layers of cloth were multicolored making the closet look like an expensive painting from where she was standing. She placed a finger on a dusty yet delicate kimono in front of her and smiled at the thought of her wearing such an attire. _It must be great wearing these everyday_, she thought smoothing a stray wrinkle,_ like a princess in a palace...No_, she pulled away setting her hand to the side, _How could I think this way?_ She turned around examining her room, _This has gone a strange way fast! I guess I really do have something to do here...this is why I am here..._she looked at her hand, the kanji shone dimly in the jumpy light. _I'm here to slay a demon??With powers I barely know I have...why me? Why did it have to be me?..._

A loud thump was heard outside. She peeked from the door and saw Yumiko wipe her forehead with her kimono sleeve as she released a sigh from a pile of logs, "Whew! Where is Kenji-kun when you need him, huh?" She said sticking out her tongue. Hitomi helped her bring them in, setting them in the fireplace.

"They left already?" Hitomi asked as she lit a match from her bag and placed it under the positioned pile of wood.

Yumiko smiled, marveled at the trick, "Kenji-kun would love to have those!" she laughed, "Yes, They left not too long ago." She chuckled lightly, "Kenji will do anything the elder tells him to..." She grabbed a slender stick and began poking at the growing fire, "Maybe I should ask the elder to order him to marry me..." Hitomi looked up surprised. The glow from the flames revealed Yumiko's thoughtful smile onto the fire. Suddenly she looked up and laughed, "Oh I'm only kidding Hitomi-chan!" she waved her hand trying to dismiss the thought but could not take off Hitomi's surprised smile.

"Have you and Kenji ever... I mean, you are always fighting.." Hitomi said, trying to learn more.

Yumiko poked a half eaten log with a small smile over her lips, "Well...yes and no. You see, he told me something a long time ago, that really moved me...On the night of the attack, he looked at me with this look that really meant more than what he said. He told me 'You can always count on me for anything and I will be there for you...by your side.' I was a little naive and just laughed at this, thinking he was just joking like always...but then he held me close and whispered 'Whatever happens, don't lose faith in me...'" Yumiko threw the stick into the fire and hugged her knees as she gazed into the flame, "I was already hurt when the last attack was made, you know, the one that killed everyone. He could have gotten away from there in time, but instead he stayed with me, trying to protect me from something he knew well neither him nor I could survive from..."

"Oh Yumiko...so why aren't you two together now-?" her words dropped. She regretted saying anything at all.

"I don't know..." Yumiko said quietly, not letting go of the hypnotizing flames, "After we were brought back from the dead, he hasn't said a word about it. I am starting to wonder if he really meant what he said or maybe... or maybe I just dreamed all that up..." After a moment she shook her head and brought up her cheerful smile, "But never mind about that," she stuck out her tongue, "Sorry I am making you hear this boring story. You are probably tired." She stood up in place and pointed to the side, "My room is next door if you need anything..." she began walking out.

"Wait, Yumiko, about tonight-"

"Oh thats right!" She snapped her fingers and walked back to where she was seated. There she scooped up her fan and placed it under her obi, "I also tend to leave this around." She stuck out her tongue again as she waved goodbye, "Well, goodnight!"

Hitomi was left alone in the hut for a moment, the sounds of the fire popping was the only sounds present. She peeked outside the window, the moon was beginning to rise. The truth was, she really was tired. Walking for most of the day, her legs felt exhausted. She sneaked into her small bed and settled in. She smiled. _The elder was right saying it was comfortable,_ she thought, _I'll only rest here a bit until midnight comes up..._

It seemed she had just closed her eyes, when a sharp pain in her cheek woke her up. She snapped up in her bed as a small pebble fell from her face to her legs. The fire was now glowing darker than it was earlier, she rubbed her eyes, when suddenly she looked outside. It was close to midnight. She jumped out of the bed and quietly slipped out of the hut as quick as she could. _North. North..._she thought frantically looking around, _Where __**is **__north anyway!_ A small glimmer of blue light caught her eye. She followed it to its source, the blue jeweled necklace around her neck. She held the tear shaped jewel and turned it over a few times, making the light flutter. Taking it off her neck slowly, she let it hang from the string, as the small jewel turned by itself, as if seeking for something. Finally it stopped, pointing at one direction making it glow even stronger. For some reason she could not explain, she knew where this light was leading her to. Hitomi began walking softly in the darkness, causing nothing but small whimpers from the dirt below her as she followed the small glimmer of light, very calmly and slowly. She was just exiting the small cluster of huts when a hand caught hers in the night. She jumped in fright as she faced it; a clawed hand was clasping her wrist firmly making her pull away in horror. She looked up to the creature and found a pair of golden eyes decorating its features, staring down to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she sighed, as he released her, "It's only you..."

He looked down at her a bit puzzled, the soft blue glow from the jewel dimly lighting them both, "Where are you going this late?" He asked.

"I.." her eyes trailed off to the jewel in her hands, then off to the direction which it pointed to, "I was just...seeing where the light pointed to..."

"Now?" he raised an eyebrow, trying hard to believe her.

Hitomi turned away slowly facing the forest surrounding them, the light pointing between the thick mass. "I have a feeling this will lead me to water..." She turned to him grasping the jewel tightly, "I wish to visit it, that's all..."

His eyes fell steady upon hers, holding no emotion at all, he nodded and began walking towards the pointing light, determined to escort her. He brushed past her, when she began to protest his decision, suddenly she stopped herself, making no noise at all. She sighed softly not sure of her actions and placed herself next to him, walking side by side with the blue glimmer guiding their way. An uncomfortable gap of silence crept behind them, making her concentrate her eyes on the light, trying to shake away the awkwardness.

"What do you think of all this?" He said in the middle of it all. She jerked her head back onto the light's path, a bit shaken by his apathetic tone. "This task bestowed upon you, I mean."

She walked silently next to him for a long time, only looking at the light ahead, making Sesshomaru wonder if she even heard him. As he was about to repeat, she spoke, "To tell you the truth, lord Sesshomaru...," her voice reduced to an almost inaudible whisper, "I think this is ridiculous." He looked her way trying to figure her out, as she only stared ahead, "How can they think I will be able to do this, this _thing_! Destroying something I barely know about, armed with weapons I barely know how to use, and in such a short time? What else do they expect me to do?! Make the world stop with a single word?!" She stopped in her tracks, as his eyes followed her face buried under the shadows of the night, "I'm sorry..." her lips quivered making her voice tremble gently, "I'm sorry, but I just...don't think I can be able to do this..." Her voice froze at the touch of his skin against her chin. Her blue eyes trailed his blurry arm back to his golden orbs of light as he gently raised her face to him. He looked deep inside her irises as if searching for something dear inside, making the brim of tears release uncontrollably onto her rosy cheeks.

"Don't doubt yourself..." He said softly. It pained her somehow hearing him talking so tenderly. So close to her, "Don't ever underestimate yourself..."

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she brought her hands to his, grasping them tightly as she leaned unknowingly leaned in closer.

A calm breeze swept by them making Sesshomaru stop everything, turning his eyes coldly to the side. He looked off as Hitomi gazed down, beginning to bow in confusion and embarrassment. The wind quickly ceased leaving them quiet in the night. He straightened out and turned to Hitomi, "You were on your way to meet with Yumiko?" he asked almost sure of his question.

Hitomi looked up at his eyes, expecting, from his tone, annoyance or anger, however she met with a small smile instead, only visible to her and her heart that fluttered non-stop in her ears. He lifted up his hand as a green rope appeared from his fingertips and in one swift motion, he whipped it to a nearby tree, making it shake from deep within its roots. The leaves rattled from the unexpected blow releasing from it a silent spy, letting her drop indifferently onto the hard ground. The shadowed figure stumbled up, holding her head in pain.

"Owwww," a female voice groaned, rubbing the fresh bump on her head.

"Yumiko!" Sesshomaru's stern voice made even the largest of rocks shake with fear.

She turned around immediately but instead of cowering in fear like she was supposed to, "WHAT?!" was the only thing she managed to scream.

"What are you doing snooping around for?!" He responded trying hard to keep his anger in check.

"What, me?!" Her eyes went stern trying to look serious as she pointed at them, "What are _you_ two doing in the forest all alone, hmm my lord?" Hitomi blushed even brighter.

"Yumiko..." He scowled coldly at her.

"Ok. OK," She began holding her hands up in defeat as he was beginning to walk towards her, "If you must know, I invited Hitomi to the river. There are a few points of her training I was asked to go over with her. Now, look who is the one who is snooping around?" She said teasingly, "So now I ask you to please excuse us. This is official guardian business, my lord. That means scram!"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. He spun around and in an instant a medium sized rock clashed with Yumiko's forehead, forcing her down.

"OWWWWW!!" She shrieked holding her throbbing forehead as she pointed with her waging finger, "You meanie!! I'll get you next time!! And when you least expect it!!"

He continued walking off not saying a word, as Hitomi couldn't help but giggle at it all, forcing him to smile inside. "Just make sure you don't cause more trouble than you can handle, Yumiko." He said firmly as he brushed past Hitomi.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru?" At the sound of her voice he stopped. Hitomi looked down at her hand that grasped onto his kimono sleeve and quickly let it slip away as he turned back to her, their eyes locking with each other, "Will...you be leaving soon?"

"I will be departing at dawn,"Sesshomaru nodded making her shyly look down

"I..I am very sorry...but, may I ask a favor of you?" She managed to say through her low tone as she viewed the dark ground.

"What is it?" He asked plainly.

"If it isn't much of a bother, I would like you to find my friend Kagome and ask her to deliver a letter for me. It's for back home...to tell them I won't be back for a while..." She said looking shyly into his eyes.

He paused for a moment. Being a messenger boy was a job he refused to take from anyone, including his father, however, nonetheless, he nodded at her wish. "I understand." He said calmly as he began walking back to the elder's camp.

"Thank you very much!" Hitomi bowed as he went on his way, "I will have the letter ready by dawn." In a few seconds he was swallowed into the darkness of the night.

She held tightly onto her necklace as she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Yumiko motioned her forward as she walked in front of her, leading the way. Soon, the thick trees began to disappear into a large clearing, a calm river cutting through it. The waters reflected the strong moonlight, making it shine alongside with the jewel in Hitomi's hand. The levels of two lands were elevated on the side, creating a small fountain that fed the river with the cool water.

"This was Izumi's favorite place," Yumiko said softly as Hitomi walked over to the river's side, intrigued by its beauty. "She used to come here to clear her mind and meditate about the war, her mission, and...her child."

Yumiko walked over to the river as Hitomi looked back at her. Yumiko gazed deep into the clear glowing waters and smiled faintly, "Yes. She was expecting in her last days..." she grabbed her shoulders tightly, "She had a plan...she was going to have her child before The Darkness's last attack, however...who was she to know when he was going to strike...The attack came many months earlier than we expected it. She had sensed it a few days earlier...That is when she told me..." Yumiko knelt on the riverside gazing at nothing, "She asked me to meet her here, like I asked you... She was so scared, so unsure..I'd never seen her like that before. That is when she told me. It shocked me- I mean, that never even crossed my mind that she could be pregnant! She had hid it very well from everyone...including my lord."

"Lord Sesshomaru, didn't know?" Hitomi gasped.

Yumiko shook her head, "She managed to fool him somehow. However, I also think that he didn't have time to notice. He was very preoccupied by the upcoming war, he must have not noticed.."

"But why didn't she tell him? Was she ashamed?"

Yumiko looked at Hitomi's eyes. It felt strange. It was like talking to her again. She shook her head, "No. Not at all. The thing about Izumi, is that she worried about everyone around her, perhaps more than she needed to. She did not tell him 'in order not to burden him with anymore worries'- that's what she said. Being so close to him, she must have noticed the amount of stress this war was causing him..."

"Even still, she should have said something!"

"No..." Yumiko said softly, "She knew that if she did, Lord Sesshomaru would take her away from that place, to a safe place, and forbid her to fight. She knew she could not take that risk. Our counter attacks were bad enough without the Tetsuaiga and the third power...without her and her child the world would be very different from today..."Yumiko stood up and stared at Hitomi, "Do you remember what I told you a few days ago? Izumi, on that night, managed to bring everyone on that field back from the dead and seal The Darkness away..." She fell silent for a moment, "Her own life was already shortened to its limit. If she tried a massive attack, she would die in the process...However, knowing this well, she used her last amount of energy to seal that monster away... and used her unborn child's life energy to bring us back...That was her sacrifice."

The calming sounds of the running water was the only sound in that still moment. Yumiko closer her eyes as Hitomi looked away, speechless. The river waters brushed past the bed below them in an indifferent rhythm.

"Izumi...and her child..." Hitomi whispered.

"No one knows about this, Hitomi," She said firmly, "Please don't tell anyone about this. The elder and I were the only ones that knew...I felt that you had a right to know, too."

"So lord Sesshomaru, doesn't know yet?"

"Are you kidding me?! He'd kill me for not telling him!"Yumiko said then turned away to the river, "She made me swear not to tell anyone. How could I betray my best friend?" Yumiko sighed as Hitomi stared silently to the ground, "Now that I think back, Izumi really changed during those last months- her first months of pregnancy. She was very happy and unusually open to everyone...She would have made an excellent mother, I'm sure of it. And, of course, Sesshomaru wouldn't have been a bad father himself...But I am afraid fate had its own plan..."

Hitomi stood silent for a long moment. She felt a hand over her shoulder. Yumiko leaned in and said firmly, "However, that didn't stop Izumi from fighting in what she believed in. It didn't stop any of us from trying our best using what we had to the very end, only with that glimmer of hope that we had, that a miracle would happen." Her words made Hitomi freeze, "We all have our doubts, Hitomi, but worrying about them only makes it worse. Putting them aside may be difficult at first, but try it. I am sure that is the only way you can be successful in this training, in your mission. That is what we all did it that night..." Hitomi looked up at her and smiled thanking her. "Well!" she sighed as she pulled out her fan, "I think we should be heading back." Hitomi nodded and walked next to her back to the camp.

* * *

Hitomi opened her eyes. It was still dark outside. _Perfect_ she thought as she quickly got up and dressed herself in a simple dark blue kimono, she had pulled out the night before. In the small light of the candle she got dressed and picked up her long hair in a hurried bun. She walked out the hut, careful in her steps. The rays of light were beginning to shine far off from a lonely mountain in the east. Dawn was approaching. She held tightly to a folded piece of paper and walked to the middle of the huts, searching for him. She heard footsteps behind her. She spun around meeting with three pairs of eyes. The elder looked at her with kind gray eyes, holding onto a staff for support, as Yumiko smiled, hands behind her back, wearing a strange uniform. White pants with golden lining and a small vest of the same color. Golden bracelets decorated her wrists and arms as so did red ribbons from her hair and fingers. Sesshomaru stood next to the elder, prepared to leave.

"Good morning Hitomi-chan." The elder said in a sing song voice. Hitomi bowed back, returning the gesture. "We will leave both of you for a moment. Please meet us at the river to the north, Hitomi-chan, to begin your training..." He turned to Sesshomaru and nodded curtly, "I trust that you will do as you were told, young lord. Take care of yourself." He walked off to the river with Yumiko by his side.

Sesshomaru turned down to Hitomi, who only held onto the paper tightly. She bowed and held it out for him, "Please deliver this to Kagome. Tell her...tell her everything is alright!" She smiled handing him the letter. "Please, don't worry about anything. I'll train hard to exceed your expectations." She bowed once more and walked off to the direction of the exiting group. Sesshomaru stared at the letter in his hand then at the girl. He smiled unknowingly at the change as he slid the letter under his kimono and spun around, heading west.


	14. Chapter 14: Hitomi's Rigorous Training

**Chapter 14: Hitomi's Rigorous Training**

The soft ground beneath her sandals whimpered softly as she made her way through the forest. Walking faster than usual, she held tightly to her necklace that jumped over her chest and to the wooden staff in her hand. Shielding her eyes, she stepped into the light of the bright clearing. The river looked more alive than it was that night. More louder, it seemed. Hitomi exhaled the forest air closing her eyes. She slowly opened them to the sunny morning glare as she walked further into the river bank, looking side to side, looking for her instructors. A minute passed by, with nothing but nature sounds and empty fields. Everything was eerily stiff.

She kept on examining the river to see if she was in the right place,"Y..Yumi-" The roaring sound of a sudden gust muffled her voice as she looked off at its source. She snapped her attention to the top of the river's fountain where a large twister was forming. Hitomi froze, mouth slightly open and eyes widen in awe. From there, just barely, she could see Yumiko, with her strange new attire, behind it all; eyes closed, arms outstretched, and fans in hand. The serene look on her face clashed with the ferocity of the storm, making her look severely out of place. She lifted her arms towards the sky, the cyclone following each command, as she exhaled softly never letting to of the gentle look on her face. In one quick jerk, Yumiko snapped her fans closed swinging her arms down, releasing the powerful tempest to the fury of its path; straight to Hitomi. The lone girl's eyes shot up even more as the unstoppable wind raced to her, all she could do was fall to her knees and shield herself with her arms, letting out a horrified scream. The storm split into two as it came an inch from her, brushing past the curled up girl on the ground, disappearing quickly back to the thin morning air.

The elder chuckled, "Out of all the things you could have possibly done..." He walked his way next to her as she cautiously raised her face to him, "you decided to take death instead. Hmm... interesting choice, coming from someone who's powers shine greater in the face of disparity..." Still on the floor, Hitomi looked around shaken and breathless. Yumiko walked in front of Hitomi, lending out her hand as she helped her up with a smile. "I see we still have a long way to go..." he finished.

Hitomi quickly bowed, "Please forgive me. I had no idea the training had begun-"

"No idea?" The elder repeated surprised as Hitomi did nothing but remained in her submissive position, "Why, one must always be prepared for new things to arise. One must be prepared to learn, even from the most unexpected place. A single leaf falling from its mother tree has a lesson. A bird call in the silence of the night has a lesson. A sudden change in the wind has a lesson. The question is, will you open yourself to accept and learn from their findings?"

Hitomi nodded, "I'm sorry. I want to try again."

"Good." He motioned to Yumiko. She quickly bowed and walked back to the designated spot, "Now," Hitomi straightened out and faced Yumiko as the elder placed himself behind her, "The objective is to force Yumiko to the ground, using anything you can. Judging by your level, I have asked her to use only but the wind to attack you. I do not expect the same from you. This is your chance to exercise all the abilities shown to you thus far and perhaps even more. Do not worry about hurting Yumiko. To you, she is now your enemy. You must do what you can to achieve your objective..." Hitomi didn't say a thing as she grabbed tightly onto the _Ittaisei_. Doubt began clouding her mind as she watched her opponent smile determined down to her. "Remember, you have the waters at your control...Are you ready, my dear Sui?"

Hitomi exhaled and nodded her head, trying hard to hide her worried face in a failed attempt. "I'm ready."

"Good." a piece of cloth fell above Hitomi, covering her alarmed eyes. The elder tied the knot tight behind her head as he chuckled lightly, "This will help you."

Hitomi quickly snapped around to the elder, "No! Wait wait! You want me to do this blindfolded?!" He grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her down, "Wait! I cant do this like this! She is going to kill me like this!"

The elder smiled warmly as he chuckled some more, "Do not worry. You will do fine..." With his wrinkled hands he gently, yet firmly, pushed her back around to her opponent, "Concentrate, Hitomi. Concentrate on your objective and will come clear to you..." He let go of her shoulders.

Alone in the hollow hole of the dark field, Hitomi's knees began to shake. _How can he push me like this?_ Although she could not see, she could feel the earth spin around her. Her shaking hands seemed to lead way to her dry throat as she supported herself on the staff. "Elder, I have a question?" her hands went around herself, searching frantically for the old man, "Elder?!"

The wind blew passed her pushing her where Yumiko stood before she went blind, "You better be ready, Hitomi-chan," she announced in a serious tone, "I will not go easy on you only because you are who you are. Now...HERE I COME!!"

The winds surrounding Yumiko began to suck everything in, or so Hitomi thought as she supported herself on the staff. _She must be creating that wind twister again! I need to do something quick before it comes at me! But I can't do anything like this!_ Her heart trembled with fear, suddenly His face appeared to her. His golden eyes seemed to be glaring at her pathetic state, making her ashamed in her dark corner. She slowly composed herself and straightened out. _No. I need to try. I promised him I would do my best...Concentrate, Hitomi..._

Her mind went blank. For a split moment she felt floating in the air, when the howling air shook her back to the ground. The shadows liquefied into a few blotches of light blue, leaving the rest for the dark color to dwell. It was faint, but she could see, what seemed to be Yumiko's outline ahead of her, however the colors were smudged by the growing winds in front of her. The figure suddenly moved, as all the colors blended together in a furious dance. _She released it?! _The storm charged at her at an incredible speed, but before it collided, without giving it a second thought, she dove onto the side, landing on the cold river. She glanced up hearing sloppy footsteps running at her, making her eyes sprung wide open beneath the dark cloth. _Yumiko's aura grows stronger in the water!_ Hitomi jumped to her feet, as Yumiko raced to her, opening up her fans. Yumiko swung the large fan at her, but Hitomi dodged it just barely, when Yumiko swung again meeting no impact. Her opponent kept this up with no intent in stopping any time soon, as Hitomi smoothly dodged each attack. _The fans are wet, making them easier to see...But she is too quick. I cant do anything else but move aside. Isn't she tired?_! Yumiko kept on driving her backward, occasionally using her staff to block the blows. Just when she was beginning to get accustomed to her rhythm, her eyes shot open in pain as the air was sucked out of her bringing her to her knees. From behind her the elder stood with a large stick, looking down at Hitomi as she writhed in pain.

"Ah! Hitomi-chan!" Yumiko knelt beside her taking off the blindfold, as Hitomi curled up in shock.

"You are not trying hard enough," The elder said coldly, narrowing his eyes.

Hitomi gasped as she tried to get up, but failed as a the injury to her back burned to her bones. "Wha..t...do you mean?!" she said said between gasps as tears of agony filled her burning eyes.

"Like a reckless beast, you are only paying attention, if any, to what is in front of you. You just insulted the guardian arts by even attempting such a thing..." the elder spoke with ice dripping from each word. Hitomi looked away, but before she could say a word, he cut her off, "A guardian must always be aware of every single detail in the land beneath them, even in the heat of battle. Concentrate on both your opponent and your surroundings. Predict what your enemy's next move will be and be prepared for a sneak attack or perhaps a chance to use your surroundings to your advantage." He grabbed the piece of cloth from the ground and held it out to her. Hitomi began reaching out for it when she stopped and forced her eyes on his. "Don't waste your time apologizing or swallowing yourself in self-pity." He said firmly making Hitomi back down, "There is no time to waste on self- doubt either." he said simply as she looked down speechless, grasping the earth beneath her. "Are you ready my dear Sui?"

Hitomi looked up with fire in her eyes, "I am ready."

The elder's hard look turned smooth as a satisfied smile formed his features, "Good." He let the blindfold fall into her hands as he walked off to the side, hands behind his back.

Hitomi snatched it in her hand, grabbing it tightly in her fist as she gazed at it for a long time. Yumiko placed a gentle hand over her shoulders helping her up to her feet, as Hitomi stumbled up wincing from the injury. Yumiko leaned in, "Don't worry, Hitomi-chan," she whispered, "it may sound like a lot right now, but you'll see it will get easier and easier as you practice it more." She gave her a reassuring smile as she walked back to her original position. Hitomi looked down at the piece of cloth once more, determined more than ever. She folded twice and placed it over her eyes, creating a tight double knot, and nodded preparing herself.

"Ready?" Yumiko asked opening her fans. "GO!"

Water's natural power is to heal and protect, making its offenses weak if not practiced properly. This came natural to Hitomi. The ability to avoid each hit was successful in each exercise, however her attacks were weak if anything. For the first weeks, each exercise failed. Hitomi fell to her knees time after time, due to not sensing the elder's attack, creating multiple lacerations over her back and limbs. Each time, however, she replied again and again, with more boldness in her voice, "I am ready" to her superiors. Although Hitomi could not notice, the elder smiled at the progress she was making. A few of the latest sneak attacks from the elder, Hitomi dodged them successfully. But,as the elder concluded, Hitomi did not notice them thinking it was all Yumiko's doing. On the morning of the beginning of the fourth week The Elder pulled her aside before their routine morning practice.

"We've had over three hundred practices so far, and out of all of them, you have only attempted an attack sixty times," The elder closed his eyes and exhaled, "...Yumiko-chan must be tired..."

Hitomi looked up puzzled. His straight face wouldn't give way. She couldn't help but giggle, "How could you joke with such a serious face?" she hadn't laughed since the training had begun.

"Ah, good," The elder smiled, "I see I haven't broken your sense of humor, yet." He looked away, "I am pleased to see you improve in your concentration and defenses. However, running away wont ever defeat an enemy." Hitomi nodded a bit embarrassed, "Good then. I am glad you are aware of it also. From now on I have instructed Yumiko-chan to increase her speed and power in her attacks. Also, now your objective is to not only force Yumiko to the ground, but to also force me as well. I am sure you are ready to handle it, are you not?" He looked back at her, as she looked up a bit surprised, but nonetheless she smiled and bowed curtly.

"I am ready."

Hitomi's fierce training continued as she struggled her way up to a new level of power. Weeks flew by as she learned more and more techniques. Sui no Kage, was a strategic use of the moisture around the area, creating a thick massive fog with just the lifting of the _Ittaisei_ staff. Highly effective for a short time however, in Yumiko's case. The wind could carry away the fog which bought Hitomi time to attack Yumiko's seemingly exposed back, however, having experienced a similar training when young, Yumiko would wait patiently for Hitomi's next move. Sui no Kabe, a protective dome created by the shielding power of water, proved to be effective against Yumiko's wind attacks and energy orbs that were constantly bombarding Hitomi's position. At the beginning, the shield, however was thin and weak but with each time used it seemed to fully grow into an affective barrier against any attack, it seemed. To Hitomi's dismay, the Sui no Kabe has a short life span, making it hard to use throughout a long battle. In the final weeks of her training, unlike the other powers, neither Yumiko nor The Elder assisted her in finding the last of the basic attacks, the Sui no Moui. Strangely though, Hitomi had an idea of what it would be. During the final nights of her training she meticulously thought out of a plan, the final plan she would execute to finally meet her objective.

"Ready?" Yumiko asked fans opened in each hand as she stood one morning across the green field, staring determined at Hitomi's covered face. "GO!"

Yumiko sprinted towards her as she began to swing around her fans, building up the pockets of air beneath them. Hitomi stood motionless, staff to her side. In a split second, Yumiko leaped high in the air whipping her fans towards the girl, releasing puncturing knives of flesh-splitting wind and sand. Hitomi was consumed by a cloud of dust as Yumiko landed back on the ground. As the dust settled, a small patch of untouched ground was left empty. Yumiko looked around when she suddenly spun around to the right as she dodged Hitomi's low kick. She charged her staff at Yumiko pushing her back into the cold river as she deflected each blow with her fan, a bit startled at first. Yumiko leaped as far as she could, escaping Hitomi's swift swings. A few meters away Yumiko created a series of whirlwinds as fast as she could as Hitomi began racing after her. Unexpectedly, an arrow cut through the depths of the forest making its way in front of Hitomi's path forcing her to stop in her tracks. Another arrow quickly followed suit, this one aiming at Hitomi's chest. She sidestepped with just enough space to capture the thin sharp projectile with her bare hand, leading way to the rushing old man. Holding a long staff, the elder swiftly ambushed her, attacking her from all sides possible. Hitomi dodged and deflected a bizarre string of varied attacks. Seeing through the improvised decoy, she waited patiently for the approaching storms. The fight between her and the Elder seemed to become more ruthless as the cyclones clashed around them, making their way towards Hitomi. She successfully dodged each one, while trying to avoid the elder's attacks all at once. Yumiko ran towards her and began attacking her opposite to her master. Water splattered around them as the fight became more and more intense, Hitomi just barely evading each blow. In a split second, she saw a flaw in their nonstop strategy; a split second worth of cease fire. Hitomi leaped backward enclosing them in the Sui no Kabe and untying the blindfold, she let it limply fall to the water. Before they had figured it out, streaks of water began orbiting around a motionless Hitomi. Eyes closed she raised the _Ittaisei _in her hands making the waters of the quiet river tremble. In a soundless flash, multiple blue orbs of energy sprung out of the water crystal heading their way towards the helpless couple that watched from inside the disappearing protective dome.

Yumiko shut her eyes tight, awaiting the powerful impact. Two seconds passed and nothing happened. She cautiously opened her eyes to see the orbs of energy frozen in their positions around the elder and her. She glanced at Hitomi who was holding her staff with a proud smile upon her face.

"That was...AWESOME!!" Yumiko shouted happily. The elder gave a broken smile, however, it did not outshine the sparkle in his eyes. He gazed at her, at his dear Sui, like one looks at an open treasure chest with overflowing riches.

"That is quite impressive, Hitomi-chan," the elder said looking around at the dozen of medium sized powerful orbs, "But I'm afraid you have yet to reach your objective-" All of a sudden, from underneath them, the slippery water supporting them gave way, making both of them fall to their backs.

"I never said I was finished," Hitomi said with a smile as both Yumiko and the elder chuckled taken aback by the sneaky trick. She released the orbs, letting them sink back into the river, returning the power to the original source.

Hitomi helped Yumiko and her master up, as he smiled weakly at her, "You have completed your training Hitomi-chan. What are known as the basics of your training is complete. The rest you will have to discover on your own..." he began falling back when both girls caught him in time. He chuckled softly in their worried arms, "I think this old man has had enough activity for one day..."

"Elder..." Hitomi said gently as her troubled irises examined his fragile state. She grabbed her blue necklace, "It's because of me, isn't it..?" the oracle turned to her, "Is there anything I can do to help you...?" she looked eagerly into his gray eyes.

A wrinkled hand landed on Hitomi's cheek, "My dear Sui, there is nothing we can do to stop the inevitable. You are almost across the line. That line that Izumi drew...You are close...But I am afraid I cannot help you anymore..." He began to stand up, as the girls gently wrapped his arms around their shoulders. He shook his head and pulled away as he manged to stand on his own. He folded his arms behind his back, facing them, "You two have done an excellent job...now I must retreat to my chambers. I urge you to leave this place and go back..." he turned around, "The next time we meet, will be in battle. And I expect the utmost from all of you, especially you, Yumiko..." Yumiko nodded silently as he went on in a somber tone, "I may turn into a frightening beast but do not let the fear interfere with your priority." He began walking off to his home, the rays of the mid morning sun striking his silvery beard.

Hitomi and Yumiko both bowed deeply, "Thank you for everything, elder." they said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15: A Hospitable Evening

**Chapter 15: A Hospitable Evening**

The air was still, as the sun gave way to chilly afternoon. The two girls looked back at the elder walking steadily back to his home, a shadow of sadness brooding over them. During the last weeks their beloved elder had begun to show signs of his deterioration. Sudden mood swings, unexplained rage, and the gradual isolation he was caving himself into all lead to the exhaustion of a tired old man. His last words echoing in Yumiko's mind, she silently nodded his way. She then turned to Hitomi with a smile as she began walking back to the wooden houses, "What do you say we go get ready to go back? Kenji-kun and Takeshi-san must be waiting for us in Sesshomaru's palace by now." Hitomi nodded lightly as she followed Yumiko.

A crisp breeze swept by them as Hitomi folded her hands under her kimono. During the past weeks, Yumiko and her really haven't talked about anything else but the training, since most of the time they were dead tired at the end of the day to do nothing else but to go straight to bed. Hitomi began looking at Yumiko with different eyes. During training, she was powerful and tactful and over all very serious, nothing like her usual self: a carefree almost childlike innocent girl. She felt honored to have trained with her and almost lucky to have heard her volunteer to stay and help. However, that same shadow of doubt began to cloud her mind, once more. Although she was told she was getting close to Izumi's level, Hitomi began to doubt if it was in fact true. During the past days she did notice a change in her concentration and speed, but was it really enough to bring her that far?

The two girls cut through the forest, in a calm silence. Once at the small houses, Yumiko instructed her to quickly gather her belongings and be ready to leave as soon as possible. "If we leave now, we just might be able to make it by sundown." Hitomi walked into her home and changed into the clothes she had first came with. The cream colored skirt with the white shirt with blue sleeves made her frown. The reflection of her old self was a strange thing. Wearing the kimonos day in and day out made her forget how eerily 'free' a mini skirt felt. She shook off the feeling and went on to putting on her high navy blue socks and brown shoes. She swung around the brown messenger bag that held the lengthy kimono, determined to take it back to its rightful place. Walking out, she noticed Yumiko ready to leave in a traveler's kimono. Many layers and pockets decorated her gloomy shaded kimono as the flat dark straw hat rested over her head. All she needed was a walking stick and she'd look ready to travel all over Japan!

"So we wont attract any attention," Yumiko said smiling, as a chilly wind blew passed them making Hitomi shiver a bit. Yumiko laughed, "But either way we would be the center of attention with such a short skirt!" Hitomi blushed a bit. Yumiko pulled out a thick bundle and handed it out to Hitomi, "Here. I think you'd be better off wearing this." She turned Hitomi around and shoved her into the hut. A few moments later, Hitomi came out with almost the same kimono as Yumiko. She set her hair in a low pony tail so it would be easier to wear the flat lighter colored straw hat Yumiko happily placed over her head. The _Ittaisei_ staff, although it would be a good walking stick, Hitomi tied it behind her back and covered the shiny blue crystal, blurring any ties with anything greater than a simple peasant passing by. Hitomi and Yumiko began traveling westward, not daring to look back at their training grounds or their beloved Elder's home. They took a lone dirt road that would lead them through a string of villages that would eventually lead them to the palace.

"This is a shortcut," Yumiko explained, "On the fifth village we reach we will get off the road and go through the forest to reach the palace..." her words trailed off as she turned to Hitomi. Her eyes glazed with puzzlement looking far ahead to the lonely path.

"I wonder why we haven't received any word from anybody..." she murmured to herself, not noticing she was ignoring Yumiko at all.

Yumiko tilted her head, not ceasing her walk, "Oh?" she giggled, "Thats because elder asked them not to," Hitomi raised her head from under the heavy shadow of the hat, "Yeah, I mean, he didn't want us to have any distractions," she laughed, "You'd be just thinking about Him if he would come by and visit you, wouldn't you? Not to mention if you and him would get as close, cute and cuddly as you did last time." she teased as she nudged her with her elbow, making Hitomi blush uncontrollably.

"No, no..." she began embarrassed, "I was just wondering what my family said. If they even replied to my message..."

Yumiko stretched her arms behind her, "Chance's are they did," she laughed a little, "I just cant believe you asked him to take a letter to his half-brother! I'd love to have seen that encounter!"

"Why do you say that?"

"What do you mean 'why'?!" Yumiko said, "Those guys hate each other! And all because of Sesshomaru's stupid pride and the twin swords."

"Kagome-chan did mentioned something like that...So Sesshomaru really doesn't like his brother?

"Not one bit! They've even tried to kill each other once-well, many times now- but once, Inuyasha got so close in killing him, Sesshomaru would've been dead by now if it wasn't for the Tenseiga! As long as those two have those swords they wont be able to kill each other, and it is all thanks to The Oracle and The Great Inu No Taishou."

"The Elder and Sesshomaru's father?"

"Yep. From the very moment The Great Inu No Taishou forged his swords, The Elder knew they would be one of the three great powers. The elder along with the sword smith, Tōtōsai, and Sesshomaru's father created them to be indestructible when wielded against one another, giving them the only option to work together as one. As one of the three great powers..."

"So that's the only purpose of the swords?" Hitomi asked bluntly.

"Of course not!" Yumiko exclaimed, "That would be a great waste of good weapons. The great dog demon had many other plans in mind for his sons and for himself, regarding the swords' usages, and along with those plans, unique purposes. But at the elder's side of the table, the only use for those swords are to become one of three great."

"To become one of the three great..." Hitomi repeated, "The three great powers that will finally defeat The Darkness in our master's heart..."

Yumiko exhaled as she looked away, much more serious now, "Hopefully this will be the last time we face off with him. Let's hope Kenji-kun has news about the other long lost power...where could it be hiding?"

They made their ways through the first four villages, not stopping on any of them, thinking it would slow them down drastically. However, it did not stop Hitomi's eyes from wondering around the 'ancient' structures and clean grassy plains and forests. She could never have these picture perfect scenes in modern Japan. Although a bit puzzled by Hitomi's looks of fascination at simple everyday things, the locals paid not much attention to the traveling girls. The sky was barely showing signs of the approaching dusk, when the girls arrived at the fifth village. Once again, Hitomi's eyes feasted on everything when suddenly everything made her frown.

"What...?" she muttered as lines of food and game booths covered the sides of the village's streets. Crowds of people were walking about, chattering and buying from the street vendors. A group of small children ran from behind them, grasping tightly onto their pinwheels, dodging carelessly the girls in front of them. "...a festival?"

"Oh yeah, huh?" Yumiko looked around with a smile, "I almost forgot about it. It's the autumn festival. This village gets really packed during this time of the month. I've brought Rin here a few times before. Well, more like sneaked her here. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't trust me with Rin and other people. He thinks I'll lose her or somethi-"

"What month?" Hitomi asked looking at all the people and beginning to panic, "What month is it?"

"Well, let's see," Yumiko stuck out her hand and began counting her fingers in concentration , "October? Yep, It's October!" as she spoke those words Hitomi's face turned a chalky white.

"Oh no!" Hitomi exclaimed, "School started a month ago. Kobayashi is going to kill me! I promised I'd only stay here for a few months and come back before school started. This means we were training for four months?!"

"Yeah. Weren't you keeping track?" Yumiko said simply. Getting no reaction, Yumiko went on, "Look, we are not that far from the palace. I am sure they will have news about your family. C'mon, lets keep on going."

Hitomi sighed and nodded as Yumiko led the way off the main busy street and into the streets of the village, "I guess it wouldn't make much sense if I went back home now...with all of this happening..." she muttered.

The music and lights quietly winded down as they approached the outskirts of the village. Hitomi looked up at the darkened road that dove into the woods, disappearing into the clear night. The two quietly walked side by side, when Hitomi suddenly realized a strange feeling flashing in her. A giddy emotion made her heart jump and face blush, realizing she will once again meet with those charming amber eyes. _What is this feeling inside me?_ She thought folding her hands behind her back,_ Every time I look into his eyes, something deep inside me trembles...Is it fear? Or perhaps, affection? But why? Why do I feel so strong about him? It makes no sense!_ She bit her lip in silence,_ I just cant help it, whenever he comes near me, I feel so helpless...so weak. This feeling is so comfortable yet it scares me._ The thoughts circled in her mind over and over with no sign of stopping, _Perhaps its only me who holds this silly thought. Perhaps... I may have been imagining all of this..._

"Hitomi-chan!" Yumiko almost shouted making Hitomi look up surprised and confused. Yumiko sighed, "You sure are spacey, huh? I said that we are almost there. Look," She pointed at a star in the sky. Hitomi looked closer and saw it was different than the rest of them. This one was a light shade of red, "It's Kenji-kun," Yumiko went on, "He is signaling the way..." Hitomi looked around, seeing nothing but thick black forest.

"The castle is surrounded by a barrier that prevents outsiders to go near it," Yumiko said as she calmly walked through the forest looking up at the sky, "The castle was built in this dense forest for that purpose. The barrier selects who it wants to let in, only to those does it show its entrance to. To the rest, it just merely lets them walk around it, without even hinting what truly is inside. That is why this castle in unknown to almost everyone." Yumiko placed a hand over the clear barrier making it ripple away, revealing the castle.

Yumiko walked in with Hitomi close behind her. Hitomi's eyes wandered off back to the clear barrier as it rippled back to its normal state, "I never noticed it..." she whispered turning to the lantern lit castle.

"Of course not," Yumiko said cheerfully. She smiled looking at her home, "You are one of the selected few that can walk in and out as you please."

The two girls walked along the large stoned path to the entrance, where trees lined the way. Although it was dark, she could feel the cold presence of autumn in each tree. Hitomi looked up at the large wooden entrance as they approached it. With each step, Yumiko seemed to quicken her pace, with Hitomi following close behind her. It was small at first, but Hitomi began to notice there were people in the torch lighted entrance. Two people to be exact. Yumiko beamed brightly, recognizing each one of them.

"Kenji-kun! Takeshi-san!" Yumiko waved. She grabbed Hitomi by the hand and began to sprint at them. Trying hard to keep up, Hitomi stumbled up behind her. Only a few feet from the group, Yumiko let go as she leaped in the air. She tackled the two men, landing between them, grabbing and holding each closely by the neck.

"Hi guys!" Yumiko grinned, "Did you miss meeee?"

Hitomi stepped in and bowed with a warm smile, greeting them much calmly than her friend. Kenji managed to release himself from the crazed girl's choke hold, "Will you stop doing that, you stupid girl! Who would ever miss someone like you-" Kenji fell painfully to his knees holding his throbbing head. Yumiko stood above him, scowling and hands curled into powerful fists.

"Someone like me, huh?! I'll teach you to miss me, you idiot!!" Yumiko screamed at Kenji, who was not just going to lay down and take it. Takeshi slipped away unnoticed as the two argued with each other. An insult here, a pinch there. An airborne shoe, or two.

Takeshi walked next to Hitomi, who was amazed at those two. He laughed a bit as he leaned in whispering, "Just the usual for these two love birds. They really can't stand being away from each other." Hitomi giggled. Smiling at her voice, Takeshi nodded, "It's good to have you back, priestess."

"Hitomi-san!" she turned her head towards Rin who ran to her clutching at her kimono. She raised her beaming face, "Welcome back, Hitomi-san!" She embraced the small girl, greeting her happily. From the entrance Sesshomaru looked silently at Hitomi. Their eyes met for a moment. Hitomi stood and bowed to him.

"So how did the search go?" Yumiko asked suddenly ignoring Kenji's last attempt to piss her off.

"Not as good as we had hoped for, but I feel we are getting closer," Takeshi said almost in a sigh, "We just arrived a week ago."

"No luck, huh?" Yumiko pondered, "Well! At least we have two powers near completion!" She grabbed Hitomi by the shoulders, "The Elder said she was very close to Izumi's level. Just a few more weeks of training and Hitomi-chan will be ready to go! How is everything at your end, lord Sesshomaru?"

"Must you ask?" Sesshomaru responded in a heavy dreaded tone.

"Um excuse me..." Hitomi said shyly, her voice almost to a whisper, "What exactly is the third power?"

"'A blessing for man, a curse for shadows. Slashing through sinful flesh with twilit hallows'. That was the riddle left for us to solve," Responded Takeshi, "After years of looking over it, we think it is another weapon."

"One of strong spiritual powers- a sword most likely," Yumiko went on, "However we are not so sure of weather it is the weapon where the power resides in or if it the human who wields the one we are looking for."

"That last theory is unlikely," Kenji interrupted, "The three great powers are always present, so if we are looking for an immortal human with a great purifying spiritual power, it is highly unlikely, due to the fact that we have yet come across someone like that."

"We believe it is a sword not only because of the descriptions but also because of the rumors we've come across, of a similar kind of sword. We've swept through most of the lands, looking for this weapon, I feel we are getting closer." Takeshi said. A servant came scurrying down the long entrance, head lowered and hands over her lap, walking briskly towards the group.

"And what if the third power doesn't appear on time? Or one of the powers isn't complete?" Hitomi asked, eyes glued onto Takeshi's face.

"History may then repeat itself." Takeshi looked as though he wanted to keep on with his reply but his voice left him. Hitomi nodded in the silence the group was left in, but soon to be broken.

The young servant bowed deeply as she spoke in a small nervous voice, "Excuse me, my lord. The dinner is ready for our arriving guests." Sesshomaru dismissed her with a shake of his hand. The very movement of her master made her shiver and walked out of there as quickly as she came in.

"Alright, food!" Yumiko shouted as she, once again, grabbed the two guardians by their necks, dragging them inside. She beamed like a child awaiting a price, talking about what she saw and did the whole way back. Rin ran after them, curious to hear every word.

Hitomi smiled and began walking along with the group, but her arm would not let her. She looked back to meet with Sesshomaru's hand clamped securely around her wrist, his eyes looking off to where the rest were heading, waiting for them to be alone. Hitomi rested her gaze on his until he slowly turned to her. His golden eyes warmed her up in an instant, making her knees fragile, and heart begin to pound on her chest. She quickly looked away at the smile that was poised on his lips. Can he hear her heart beat faster, or her breath become shallow? She slowly regained her arm and nodded while looking down. His eyes kept on her face, he reached into his kimono, pulling out a bundle of folded papers, presenting them in front of her. She looked up surprised and somewhat relieved, grabbing the letters in her hands and bowing to him. As she looked up again, he was heading back inside without a word.

"Thank you very much," Hitomi said with another bow, making him stop and face her. She held the papers over her chest, holding them close like holding her family in her arms. Smiling without an end and tears forming on the corners of her eyes, she gave another quick bow, "Thank you for everything you've done for me over these past months. I appreciate the kindness and support you've given me..."

Sesshomaru walked off not wanting to hear another word. They really are one in the same. Izumi's last words. Were they both trying to torment him? But still he could not help but to feel vulnerable. Feeling as though Hitomi would also disappear in any second. He glanced back at her, now a long distance from where she was standing. Her small hands were carefully unfolding one of the letters, eyes eager to devour every syllable in the white paper. Sesshomaru turned at the corner of the hallway, heading for his study. Maybe if he could get away from her scent, it could alleviate those memories from flashing in front of him.

Hitomi instantly recognized the handwriting of the first was Akio's. She smiled. His handwriting was carefully written, like always, unlike most guys' messy handwriting. Her brother would tease him pointing out how 'girly' it looked. She never minded that. Actually she loved how his characters were always perfectly stroked. She thought back at the letter she sent them. The 'absolute truth', she thought when she had written it. All of her past events were written there. Almost an exact copy of what she had told Akio last time, however, she added her apologies and the plan of her training to destroy this new threat. She had pointed out how happy and honored she felt to have been chosen to be a part in this duty (something she wrote more as a reminder to herself, rather than a direct indication of herself.). She exhaled and began reading the first of the three letters:

_ Hitomi:_

_ The heat is unbearable today, how is everything at your end? Maybe the summers in the past aren't as bad as in the present_

_ due to less pollution. I was very happy to hear from you so very quickly, but when I finished reading your letter it all went _

_ away. You are gonna stay there for quite sometime, huh? Please take care of yourself. Like I said before, I trust you but not_

_ the people around you (most of the time). I may not understand completely what is going on with you, but I am glad you feel_

_ that way about it. It takes courage and maturity to deal with something as great as this. To be honest, I don't know how I_

_ would react if I was put in your position. Kagome-chan delivered us your letter. I hadn't talked to her in a long time, before_

_ this. She seems to have grown up. Maybe it is because of her duties as well. She told us about how she was also pulled into_

_ the past. It seems she's got her hands full looking for jewel fragments all over ancient Japan. Who would have thought she_

_ would become an important shrine priestess, and in the past! After talking with her and the Higurashi family, it really gave_

_ us some peace of mind to know we are not the only ones in this situation. I really do wish you could come visit us soon. A _

_ few months without seeing you is an awful amount of time. Please try to write to us at least during your absence. Your_

_ father needs it desperately. He wont say, but I think he feels really lonely without his little girl. After our visit with the_

_ Higurashi family, he spent the whole day in his bedroom not saying a word to anyone. After a while, I went in to check on_

_ him and I found him staring blankly at a blank piece of paper in front of him. He said he had just begun writing your letter,_

_ but later I found over forty half finished drafts of your letter in the trash. It seems he didn't know what to say. I miss you_

_ terribly. Please take care of yourself, and remember what I told you about us tricky men :)_

_ Sincerely, Kobayashi Akio_

_ 7__月__30__日 __(July 30__th__)_

Hitomi felt sick. What could they be thinking of her now that she has not responded to them after almost four months? But nonetheless she felt happy to have read his words. She was silently grateful and very much relieved to know of the support the Higurashi family was giving her family. 'It really gave us some peace of mind' she reread with a smile. Hitomi placed the next letter over Akio's. It was her father's. She unfolded the neat paper and slowly began.

_ My sweetest daughter:_

_ I am overjoyed to hear that you are well. To be honest, when I read your letter and spoke to Mrs. Higurashi, I did not know_

_ what to think. It seemed all too much and too sudden for me. I spent a long time in solitude trying to figure it all out. I walked_

_ around the city visiting your favorite places, like when you got lost as a child, hoping that I'd might find you there. After_

_ wandering around, without me knowing, I ended up in a graveyard. Your mother's graveyard. I stayed at her resting place for_

_ a long time, thinking of what she would do if she were here. For a moment it seemed as though she was there with me. I had_

_ almost forgotten the kind of peace I would feel when she was around. Something inside me knew what she would say. Your_

_ mother would have accepted this as your fate and support you no matter what. After all, that is what she had been doing_

_ with you and your brother before she passed away. It got me thinking, on what kind of support I was giving my children, and_

_ I found out how selfish and unfair I've been with you two. I'd become this tyrant, forcing things on especially you, things I just _

_ wished for not what you wished for. I have never heard you complain of this rigorous new future I've been molding for you,_

_ which brings sadness into my heart. Putting you through so much, only to fulfill my dream to watch you succeed in my eyes._

_ But that is just it. Success to me was watching you become someone with power and money. Standing there in front of your_

_ mother's grave, I remembered an argument I had with her, about your brother's studies. I put him through perhaps the same_

_ pressure of being more than perfect in school, but she did not agree with my standards, believing I was being too harsh on him._

_ She told me, "Power is not success. Happiness is. And fate is the road where we find it". I finally understand that. Please forgive_

_ me for pushing you so hard. I can't help but to think I am the one to blame for pushing you in another direction. I feel that for_

_ defying fate, and attempting to shape your destiny I have been punished by fate itself, driving my children away from me._

_ Your brother, Kouichi, left for that reason. I had pressured him into entering Tokyo University on a Law major, but he ended up_

_ applying overseas behind my back and choosing a major in History of Art. It seems he learned your mother's lesson and decided_

_ to pursue his own happiness. As for me, your father did not learn anything at all due to his stupid pride, and have repeated my_

_ mistake in bringing you up in similar conditions. Now, knowing what you'd become, it brings happiness to me. To know how right_

_ your mother really was. Although I miss both of you more each day, I am relieved you've broken away from this poor tyrant and_

_ gone out to fulfill your mother's wishes. To find happiness on the long road called fate. Because after all that is the only way to_

_ live this life. I've never told anyone before, but now after learning about your abilities it makes sense. On that night I was brought_

_ back to life, I reached out to a hand in the middle of it all. The one who pulled me out of my eternal sleep was you dressed in a long_

_ blue kimono. I am very proud of what you've become. Although I am frightened for your safety, I will support you with anything I_

_ can, as that is what your mother would have wanted. Please take care of yourself, my sweetest daughter, and please write back soon._

_ Sincerely, Your Father_

_ 7__月__29__日 __(July 29th)_

A teardrop rolled its way down onto the piece of paper, lightly smearing her father's words that seemed to glow in her eyes. "Father..." she whispered quietly grasping onto the letter. She could somehow feel his embrace in the lonely hallway, making matters worse. A few more tears rolled from the corner of her eyes but she stopped them in time before they ruined the ink and paper. Hitomi rubbed her eyes with her kimono sleeves, revealing an unsure smile. "Am I truly doing the right thing...mother?"

A sudden noise made her jerk her head off to the side. From one of the palace hallways, the same nervous servant girl came scurrying down the corner, head lowered and hands over her lap. The tatami mats made noise beneath the girl's quick footsteps that abruptly stopped with her glancing up at Hitomi's curious eyes. With a quiet gasp, the girl bowed deeply at her, "Please forgive my intrusion, my lady. A request has been made for my lady to attend the dinning hall. Your humble servant will escort my lady, if that is her wish." She did not move from her submissive position but rather waited patiently for an order. Hitomi rubbed her face once more, feeling out of place. She couldn't help but glance behind her, wondering if there was truly an aristocratic figure, the 'lady' the girl kept on referring to.

Hitomi shook her head, "Thank you very much," she bowed politely to the servant, "I would like that very much. But, please, call me Hitomi."

The servant's small eyes looked up then quickly went down again, "Please forgive my defiance, but I cannot. My lord won't permit it."

Hitomi placed a gentle hand over her shoulder making the servant to look up again. "Of course you can," she said with a smile, "Don't worry. It will be between me and you, ok? Besides, I am sure he won't mind."

The young girl quickly bowed again, "Yes, lady Akiyama. Please follow me," she spun around, Hitomi following close behind her, lightly shaking her head with a smile.

Hitomi looked down at the letters, still clutched onto her small palm. She took out the last one. Seeing the familiar writing, almost made her jump up, as she quickly unfolded her friend's paper. Hitomi read through it, half concentrating on its contents and half looking at her escort ahead.

_Hitomi-chan,_

_ How have you been? I was so surprised to receive word from you from non other than lord Sesshomaru. I still cant figure out_

_ how or why he changed so much. You know how I told you how he hates humans and half demons, I am really starting to think_

_ it is only some way to keep everyone at bay and just make himself look powerful (Hee hee. Don't tell him that, ok?) Well, I did_

_ what you told me. I gave the letter to Kobayashi sensei and your father and explained everything to them. My family was present_

_ so I could have more credibility and such. It looks like they took it well (after it sank in a while). Mi-chan, what is the threat_

_ you were referring to? And why do you have to train for so long? Is there anything we can help in. Inuyasha and I have encountered_

_ many demons in the past. Demons that are looking for the jewel shard. Maybe this new trouble is one of those demons? Because_

_ that is what this is, right? A demon? I tried to get some information from Sesshomaru, when he came to drop off the letter, but he_

_ did not even say a word about it (Now that I think about it, he only gave me a cold stare). Well I hope you are safe and good luck_

_ with your training. As soon as you get a chance, or if we bump into each other, I want the whole truth, Mi-chan! I've known you_

_ for so long that I know that you lied to us back at the village! Or are they not letting you tell me anything? Please take care of_

_ yourself. If you need anything ask. This could be my imagination, but this whole situation seems fishy to me. Keep me updated!_

_ Your friend, Kagome_

_ 8__月__1__日 __(August 1st)_

Hitomi giggled a bit, feeding onto the curiosity of her young servant escort, as they walked into the spacious halls. _'Only to make himself look powerful', huh?_ She thought with a smile. Perhaps it was true. Why else would he throw himself around like a heartless demon, when behind the scenes he seemed to care for those who are close to him. _Who wouldn't?_ Her smile just would not stop. Perhaps thats what she liked about him. That he is actually more caring than most demons, and is only trying to mask it with his harshness. _Perhaps..._ Her eyes scanned through the letter one last time, and came to a heart stopping halt when her eyes collided with those words. 'I know that you lied'. Of course she was going to tell her about the real story one day, but to be caught lying by her confidant, was chillingly saddening for her. Hitomi folded the three letters together and stopped short from putting them away when the servant girl caught her eye. The girl stopped in front of a door and quickly knelt beside it. From inside, Hitomi could hear faint music coming from a duet of shamisen and flute. The sweet smell of freshly cooked dishes was seducing her through the sliding door. Her stomach quickly reacted, making Hitomi frown. She hadn't eaten anything since that morning.

The girl pulled the sliding door aside, bowing before her mistress as she slipped in. It was medium sized golden room, tatami mats to blame, with a open porch to the side viewing a small serene garden. To the center of the porch, just inside the roof, a small stage was held, leveled slightly over the rest of the room. Yumiko knelt in the middle, eyes closed and flute over her lips, she played a soft tune with the help of a woman behind her with a mellow shamisen. Takeshi looked her way from a black lacquer table at the middle of the room, holding a small cup of sake in his hand and smile on his face. Yumiko peeked through her right eye, never missing a note, she made a small gesture with her hand, the signal to wrap up the song. Kenji, Takeshi, and Rin clapped at the performance as Hitomi knelt next to Rin.

"About time you got here," Yumiko said walking off the stage and positioning herself in between Takeshi and Kenji, "We thought you might have gotten lost."

"Oh, sorry," Hitomi apologized with a smile, "I was reading the letters lord Sesshomaru brought me. That was beautiful, Yumiko."

Yumiko chuckled, picking up an already poured cup of warm sake in her hands, "I see. So lord Sesshomaru actually ran that errand, huh?" Yumiko said taking a sip, making Hitomi wonder if she did hear her compliment at all, "What did your family say?"

Rin poured and pushed a small cup of sake towards Hitomi, with a smile ear to ear. Hitomi smiled faintly, as she picked it up hesitantly. She hated the bitter taste of alcohol, ever since her brothers tricked her into thinking it was cool water one hot day. She never seemed to get over that, but instead of showing any of this, she bit her lip and thanked the child as she sipped from it politely. She managed somehow to swallow the fiery liquid down without a frown, setting the cup down, away from the eager to please girl.

"They are very supportive of me..." Hitomi trailed off not really knowing what she meant by that, "I will have to pay them a visit soon, though," she quickly went on, "Or I will have no choice but to send lord Sesshomaru on another run for me," she stuck out her tongue jokingly.

Just then the sliding door blew open, all eyes fell onto the door, almost sure of who would waltz in. To their surprise, another servant girl, this one tall and serious looking, bowed and slipped into the room, stopping short from the lacquered table.

"Please forgive my interruption, but my lord wishes to see Yamamura-san and Himura-san." the girl said bowing and avoiding their eyes.

"Speak of the devil," Yumiko chuckled taking another sip of the sweet sake.

Takeshi leaned in to the servant girl, and spoke with a surprising alluring voice, smooth and velvet as silk, "Why must he ask this from us, on a time like this?" The girl looked up and quickly looked away, flushed in embarrassment.

"I-I-I'm very sorry," the girl stammered, swept away form his endearing eyes, "I only follow orders-"

Takeshi laughed and shook his head, "I understand," he stood up, almost frighting the girl to walk out hastily back to her duties. He looked down at the table, with the same elegant air, "Do enjoy your meal, ladies. We are very happy at your arrival. Shall we go, Kenji-san? Lord Sesshomaru must not be waited on," he said half jokingly. Kenji rolled his eyes to this overly sweetened act of his.

Yumiko frowned raising the cup to her lips as she shot a glance to Takeshi, "Quit provoking the staff, will you!" she hissed, as if the servant girl would hear her, "Anyway, only stupid little girls fall for charms like those!" Her gaze fell onto Kenji's face, who was looking at her with an amused smile, "On the other hand, at least you've got charm," Yumiko looked away annoyed, "unlike Kenji-kun here." Yumiko set her cup down, and slowly turned back to Kenji, expecting him to be fuming over that. Her eyes shot wide open as he was now inches from her face. She gave up on breathing as she stared onto his seducing eyes and heartbreaking smile. Yumiko quickly turned red feeling him so close.

Noticing this Kenji looked into her eyes, "That makes you stupid little girl!" He laughed and pulled away leaving Yumiko half stunned and half angry.

"S-Shut up you idiot!" Yumiko screamed at him as they walked out of the room, Hitomi and Rin laughing at it all.

* * *

Takeshi and Kenji walked out into one of the secluded gardens of the castle, this one being the most plain of them all. It was made up of simple knee high bushes and short trees, all of which were beginning to wither away in the cold with autumn quickly approaching. Takeshi made his way to the tallest tree in the area , a few steps from where he stood, which was only a mere seven feet tall, and casually sat down under it, heaving a satisfied sigh. Kenji stood still and stared at the two men, who were sitting opposite sides from the tree trunk.

"What bothers you my lord?" Takeshi asked almost in a whisper, to Sesshomaru next to him. Sesshomaru's eyes became narrow at the pestering question and decided not to answer, but rather looked up at the full moon above them.

After a pause Takeshi slowly broke the silence, "Lady Akiyama seems to have become doubtful once again," he smirked, "I never thought Izumi's spirit would have so many sides to it. I don't know how we are going to keep up with her various mood now. With Lady Izumi, it was easy. She was either cold and quiet, or a compassionate bleeding heart. Lady Akiyama is very different. It seems that just the smallest movement can break her or fortify her-"

"Just get to the point," Sesshomaru demanded impatiently, narrowing his eyes. All of this mumbling about was infuriating him somehow.

Takeshi smiled, "I think we need to be careful how we handle Lady Akiyama. She truly is a unique person, lord Sesshomaru." The lord fell silent for a moment, only the sounds of the leaves stirring in the grass remained. Takeshi chuckled, "But you are the one that called us here. So? What is it?"

"We need the third power, now." Sesshomaru said firmly, fisting his hand over a patch of half dead grass, "We cant be wasting time."

Takeshi began with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "But my lord, we've been searching-"

"And have come back empty handed." Sesshomaru said starting to lose his temper, yet said each word with a chilling coolness. "What could you be possibly waiting for? Do you need the Darkness to begin manipulating you in order to motivate you?"

Takeshi turned around, trying to face him now, all joking aside, "With all due respect my lord, we are trying our best-."

"I'm beginning to believe that the third power may not even exist,"Sesshomaru said bluntly, "If that is the case, then it does matter. With my father's fangs I will destroy that demon once and for all."

Kenji finally spoke from within the shadows, "That didn't work so well last time, did it?" his voice was harsh as he glared down at Sesshomaru, who only returned the furious cold gaze back, "We need all powers, Sesshomaru. This is not a matter of will, it is a matter of who has the most power."

"Don't push your luck. I can kill you faster than that thing killed you." Sesshomaru shot back.

Kenji pulled out his spear from his back, revealing that chilling sound of sheath against blade as he began to walk quickly towards him; Sesshomaru stayed in his place, looking calmly back at him. Takeshi quickly appeared between them, stopping Kenji in his tracks.

"I understand your concern for Lady Akiyama," He said quickly, facing Sesshomaru, "but please be patient my lord. Many factors are at risk and not everyone gets a second chance. That is why I am here, to make sure that there will be no more mistakes this time. We will find this last power." Takeshi said sternly, with confidence and intensity in each word.

There was a pause, "One more month." Sesshomaru said as he rose, "That is all I give you." He turned away from them, facing the door back to the castle, "In less than a month, your oracle will die and the demon within will consume him..." He started towards the door, passing by Takeshi.

"Hitomi will be fine," Takeshi reassured him, noticing how he winced at the mention of her, "Like I said before, she is stronger than lady Izumi. His advances to her may be weaker than they were with Izumi. You need not to worry about that." Sesshomaru did not say another word as he walked back in. Takeshi looked back at Kenji, who was still scowling at Sesshomaru's disappearing back, with hands firmly over his spear. "Will you put that away already!" Takeshi ordered with a roll of his eyes as he walked back to the seven foot tree.

Kenji shot an angry glance at Takeshi and reluctantly did as he said, "I'm sick of that guy!" Kenji spitted out, "Once this is all over I'm going to get the hell out of this place!"

"Just like last time, huh?" Takeshi looked back at him with a crooked smile, "Is life in the Southern lands all that great?"

"Keh! Better than this place," Kenji scoffed, "At least there I'm the boss and not just some servant following orders."

Takeshi shook his head lightly, as if contemplating the idea, "Yeah well, perhaps you may be right," he walked passed him with a small smile tugged away, making his way to the door, "Just make sure you don't forget anything this time around."

Kenji looked up at this, a bit puzzled, watching Takeshi approach the door, his solemn gaze slowly fell to the ground, as the silver moonlit grass caught his burgundy eyes. His train of thoughts was at full swing as the seconds ticked by. He suddenly scratched his head and grumbled frustrated by it all, when he looked up expecting to find him standing there, but there was nothing. He heaved an exasperated sigh, exaggerating enough for Takeshi to hear it as he stomped through the door.

The two walked in silence back through the maze of hallways. The night wasn't as "young" as they had pictured. With the moon up closing over the castle's roof, signaling the arrival of midnight, the two stretched, wondering what the girls were up to. They turned on a corner, only to stop short to notice lord Sesshomaru carefully opening the door to the dinning room they were in before. Takeshi and Kenji followed quickly behind him, as they peeked into the now quiet room. Takeshi's face lit up with a gentle smile, to see the three girls now laying still next to each other, sleeping soundly behind the half empty dishes of the now cold food. Sesshomaru slipped in soundlessly, taking a closer look. Yumiko laid outstretched on the floor, with one leg sprawled over Rin's small body, as she rested her head over Hitomi's stomach. Hitomi was on her side, facing the two girls, clutching onto the letters on her right hand, sighing in her sleep.

"Poor girls," Takeshi whispered softly with a smile in his voice, "They look exhausted." He walked over fluidly next to Rin and picked up the small child in his arms. He glanced at Sesshomaru, and nodded curtly for a moment before he began to walk out, disappearing into the hallways. Sesshomaru looked down at Hitomi, her face was peaceful yet tired. The letters in her hand were folded in her palm almost crushed in her small fisting hand, now relaxed by her side, as he bent over and effortlessly scooped up Hitomi in his arms, careful not to wake her. Hitomi stirred once but did not wake in his arms, as he walked out carefully into the hallway. It all seemed too fast for Kenji as he was now alone with her. He glanced down at the sleeping girl, cheeks lightly red by the alcohol that ran through her veins. He gulped once, as he crouched down to scoop Yumiko up. She felt limp and lifeless over his arms, her warmth and relaxed breathing being the only signs of her existence, as he also followed suit to the others' initiative.

* * *

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were absent as he stared straight ahead with the girl in hands. Although he looked calm from the outside, his thoughts were eating him from inside, not letting him breathe. He walked unhurriedly towards Hitomi's designated chambers, glancing once in a while down at her. Hitomi's arms were over her stomach, as her head rested gently over his protective elbow. Almost like a reflex, her hand never let got of the small bundle of letters. Sesshomaru smirked at that, realizing how little had changed. He quietly opened the door to the bedroom with a free hand, never shaking Hitomi's slumber as he shifted her to only one arm. The room was dimly lit by the flooding moonlight from the medium window, creating shadows on the corners of the room. He walked quietly inside, settling her onto the futon on the center of the room. He hadn't been in that room for so long ago, yet he still remembered the nights from years ago, when he would find himself there.

Hitomi let out a soft sigh as she turned on her side, facing him, her face lightly hit by a ray of moonlight. Before he knew it, he had laid a hand over her cheek, caressing her cheekbone. He couldn't believe how delicate she looked under his calloused hand. So fragile. A scene he had seen years ago, came back to him, as if by the mere touch of her skin produced it. It reminded him of how _she_ used to look under his hands, resting there peaceful just like Hitomi was now. _She _would have her hand innocently resting over his chest as he would watch over her through the night.

"Don't leave me...," Hitomi suddenly said, making Sesshomaru jump up. He gazed down at her resting eyes gently closed. Her voice was clear enough for it to pass as her talking. She slowly shifted back away from him, unconsciously grabbing his hand on the way, "...Mother...Father..." She mumbled sinking back down to her sleep.

Sesshomaru's surprised face slowly faded away, clearing into cold eyes. He looked away from her with the same thoughtful distant expression as before, as he felt Hitomi's weak grip on his hand.

* * *

"Go to sleep, Rini-chan." Takeshi told the girl as she was getting up from the futon. He had barely tucked the sleeping girl in when she awoke, just before he slid her bedroom door open.

Rin began rubbing her eyes in the dim candle light, "Where is everyone?"

"Kenji-san took Yumiko-chan to her room and Lord Sesshomaru took Lady Hitomi to hers." Takeshi explained walking away from the door back to her. Knowing her, she would want to talk even if it was in the middle of the night. He set the candle next to the futon, making Rin squint with the small glimmer, as he sat a few spaces in front of her.

"Kenji-san took Yumiko-chan?" Rin repeated sleepily, "But Yumiko-chan doesn't get along with Kenji-san..."

Takeshi laughed softly, "You'd be surprised. I haven't seen such warped love in a while..."

"Love?" Rin said thoughtfully, now more alert. She grinned, "I see... Yumiko-chan really loves Kenji-san?"

"Yes." Takeshi said with a smile in his voice, "But they are just too childish to admit it," he exhaled, "I guess each couple has their own way of expressing how they feel."

Rin fell quiet for a moment, then her warm smile flashed upon her face, "Sesshomaru-sama really loves Hitomi-san, huh?"

"Yes..." Takeshi said quietly, a tender smile across his lips, "It seems they both do..."

"I'm happy," Rin beamed, "Hitomi-san is really nice..." her little eyebrows furrowed, "I wonder when I'll fall in love..."

Takeshi coughed nervously at the random thought, with a slight chuckle, "I think you're too young for that right now. Wait until you get a little bit older-"

"Takeshi-san is the only one that is not a couple. Why is that? Is Takeshi-san in love with anyone?" Rin interrupted, suddenly interested, as if she had never said anything before.

Takeshi fell silent for a moment. "...Once. A long time ago..." he answered quietly.

"Oh!" Rin's face lit up, as she sat up with a wide smile, "Who? Who? Was she pretty? Was she nice? Was she funny? Was she-"

"Whoa, whoa, Rini-chan. Hold on." he pulled his hands up trying to calm the jumping girl down. He chuckled as he shook his head lightly. The girl loves to listen to new stories. Especially the ones with the 'lovely' subject of love involved in them (as she said so herself). Takeshi took a deep breath, suddenly turning serious, as if reading poetry, "She was the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Very intelligent and charming. I used to make her talk, just to hear her the sound of her voice. She was exquisite in every form..." His eyes were glazed over as he looked down at the wide eyed girl, "She was everything to me." Rin fell silent, as she looked up, her eyes looking at someone far off, as if she was staring at this goddess of a woman right now. Takeshi smiled warmly at her pure expression.

"So...?" Rin nodded expectantly at him, "What happened?"

"She..." he paused. He turned toward the open window for a moment, the silver twilight seeping into the room. Takeshi slowly looked back into Rin's innocent brown eyes, and smiles meekly, "She...died of illness, many years ago." Her young eyes became hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Takeshi-san," Rin touched his cheek. Takeshi looked into her eyes with sadness and mouth tightly closed. How could he shatter her dream of 'love never betrays', when she is surrounded by the opposite in that very house. His story was not for her uncorrupted heart to hear. She would not understand, when he himself could hardly comprehend why it happen.

"Yes, so am I, little one," he patted her small hand, "Now, I think you should get some sleep. Unless you want to have master Jaken to scream at you first thing in the morning."

Rin stuck out her tongue and giggled as Takeshi tucked her once again. He repositioned the candle farther away from the futon, farther than any human would have it. Rin, even in the most comatose of sleeps, tosses and turns in her slumber. The energy of that girl never seems to run out, no matter under what circumstances. Takeshi smoothed Rin's hair, as she playfully pretended to sleep, before he stood and made his way to the door.

"Ah, Takeshi-san?" Rin called.

He turned halfway, hand over the door handle, "Yes, Rini-chan?"

"Don't fall in love again," Rin smiled warmly, "Not until I am old enough."

Takeshi's eyes shot wide open just like his mouth, as he stood there trying to catch his breath. Rin stuck out her tongue, with a small giggle as she turned away from the door, "Promise, 'kay? Goodnight!"

Takeshi blinked. He suddenly exhaled sharply with a small chuckle. "Goodnight Rin."

* * *

Kenji held Yumiko closely as he made his way passed the many doors in the dark elaborate hallways. Everyone was already asleep in the quiet palace. He glanced down, gentle eyes resting over her face. So peaceful. A much different Yumiko from a few hours and two bottles of sake before. Her calm breathing and flushed complexion, created a loving one on his own. With each step her messy hair would bounce over her forehead, making her stir in her sleep, bringing a small smile over his lips. It was fifty years since he had stopped and looked at her this way. Damn. Was it really that long? All that time away from her, he denied himself he wanted to see her again, even though he had broken his promise to her. He couldn't face her after that. Yumiko began to move in his arms, breaking his chain of thoughts. He pulled her closer to him before she would fall on her back. With heavy eyelids, Yumiko opened her silvery eyes, looking right into Kenji's own.

"What the-Kenji-kun?!" Yumiko said half asleep, "Am I dreaming?" Kenji looked down surprised, but before he could say a word, she spoke, "Yeah, it must be a dream. The real Kenji-kun wouldn't be so gentle..." she trailed off the same sleepy voice, somehow satisfied at her response.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?!_ Kenji imploded, but kept on walking like nothing happened.

"Its nice to see you again dream Kenji-san..." Yumiko looked up at him with a sweet smile and half closed eyes. She raised her arms, heavy with tiredness, over Kenji's neck, planting goosebumps over his back.

_Oh, so its Kenji-**san** during a dream, and -**kun** when she is awake?What gives? And what does she mean again?? Is she serious? Does she really think she is dreaming?_ He looked down at Yumiko, who was snuggling up to him in his arms. He smiled devilishly. He might as well take advantage of this, right? "Yes, Yumiko-san," He said in his most convincing sensual voice, "Its nice to see you too."

"We had this conversation before, Kenji-san," Yumiko tried to scowl in her sleepy voice, "You are to refer to me as simply Yumi. I like to hear you say my name..."

Kenji smiled at the request, "Yumi, it is. Hey, Yumi, about how many times do we see each other like this?"

Yumiko shrugged with a sigh, "Not as often as I want to. I wish Kenji would be more like you in real life. I know he really is like this but it seems he doesn't care about those things anymore-" she suddenly raised her head up to him, "Hey, dream Kenji-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure, uh, Yumi," Kenji hesitated.

"Are you taking me to that silky place in the meadows like last time, or are you taking me to the bed again?" Yumiko asked.

"What! What kind of dreams do you have anyway?!" Kenji blurted out, but then stopped himself short. "To the bed, again?" he repeated, "Yumiko..." he said in a quiet evil sounding voice, "you are so perverted!"

Yumiko giggled, "Oh shut up, you don't seem to mind," she winked, "So? Which one is it? Or are you taking me somewhere new, tonight?"

Kenji stopped and couldn't help but blush. This was going too far. Yumiko looked to the side. To his dismay(or not) it was Yumiko's bedroom door. Yumiko gave him a little slap on the shoulder.

"Calling me perverted when you bring me to my room. And in your arms. Ah-Ha! A new twist in your strategy, eh dream Kenji-san?" Yumiko said as she began to get down from his arms but couldn't. She looked up at him, who was holding her close but looking away. "Uh, could you put me down?"

Kenji gulped, happy she was in the dark and too sleepy to notice. She shook him off his thought cloud by shaking his shoulder and repeating the question, now with more force in her voice. He shook his head and tried to set the wobbly girl onto the floor, but as soon as her feet touched the mats she fell limply onto his arms again.

She began to laugh loudly, "WOW thats a first! It seems I'm drunk but its a dream, rig-"

"Shhh!" Kenji hushed her, placing his large hand over her mouth. He quickly opened the door and pushed her in, closing it tight behind him. Yumiko laughed under his hand, not understanding anything at all only made things more funny for her. Kenji looked down at her, annoyance all over his face, only to meet her cheerful sleepy silver eyes, over her warm flushed face. He slowly let go of her mouth revealing a coy smile as she began to stumble up. Kenji stood up quick enough to catch her mid fall, his eyes never leaving her face.

Yumiko turned to him, face still rosy from the sake, "Dream Kenji-san, can I ask you a question?"

Kenji rolled his eyes as he effortlessly picked her up and began carrying her to an already made futon, "Oh boy, what else are you gonna reveal to me now?" he mumbled. He placed her under the cream colored comforter, only to be stopped by her weak hand. He turned to her. Yumiko was scowling, pointing to the spot next to her on the futon, with a hard look on her face. Kenji groaned, trying to hide his terrified feeling. _Alright, Kenji. Calm down. She __**is**__ drunk after all, and she __**thinks**__ she is dreaming, so how could this be harmful?_ He thought. Kenji looked into her eyes for some kind of encouragement, when his heart stopped at the vixen like looks she was giving him, with those alluring eyes and tempting smile. _Alright. ALRIGHT!_ Kenji thought trying to fight off the voices inside, _I won't touch her...no matter how much she asks for it...or I want it._ He carefully slipped in next to her, leaving a one foot gap between them. Yumiko didn't seem to notice his evasive move, or perhaps did, as she simply buried her body onto his chest, closing the futile space. Kenji froze next to her.

Yumiko looked at him straight in the eye, he was surprised she was still thinking it was a dream. "Well, I just wanted to ask you something thats been bothering for a while..." Yumiko said very businesslike, "Why have you -actually, why has the real Kenji-kun- been so cold to me after the incident? I just cant put my finger on it. He just left like he was leaving nothing behind, when the darkness was sealed..." Yumiko paused for a moment. Kenji's face began to worry, then his heart began to shake when he saw Yumiko's eyes fill with hot tears, "Maybe he really did leave nothing behind..."she said almost to herself in a whisper, "Maybe...I really was nothing to him to begin with-" Her voice cracked as she quickly buried her face in her hand, not being able to go on, with her free hand she held onto his. The room was semi lit by the silver moon outside the window, but he could clearly see the tears dampening her face. He tucked a stray hair around her ear, making her open her eyes to him.

"Listen to me, Yumi," Kenji whispered, "He hasn't forgotten about you, and probably never will. He wanted to protect you, remember?"

Yumiko raised a hand and cupped his face, "But I am so afraid- I am so afraid to ask him why he left. I don't want to hear him say it was because of me, or even worse, that I did not even cross his mind when he made his decision. I really love him, Kenji-san, I really do," her voice began breaking again, "but I just can't tell him."

Kenji's eyes were wide now, speechless at her confession. Her arms tightened around his body, burying her face onto his chest, dampening the front of his kimono. He cursed softly under his breath as the perfume from her hair seduced his senses, making his palms ache to hold her. He couldn't resist it any longer. His arms pulled her closer to him, making her eyes open momentarily at the sudden shift. With one arm securely around her waist and the other over her soft velvety hair, he rested his cheek over her forehead, as he breathed her in. Yumiko's heart began pounding loudly in her head, she hardly noticed Kenji inching closer to her ear. "Don't be such a coward, Yumiko," He whispered gently, " I'm here... I will never leave you side, remember?" He stroked her hair delicately.

Yumiko flinched at his words under his arms, breaking her into tears. She clutched at his clothes, smothering her whimpers, "I know..." Yumiko whispered hoarsely, "Never leave my dreams, Kenji..."

His eyebrows furrowed, realizing she was only talking to him in her deranged dream world. He wanted to tell her he was really there, holding her, accepting her confession. He wished he could smooth over that wrinkle in their hearts, and act like a real couple. Kenji opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He waited for something to take over. Nothing happened. Yumiko's grasp was beginning to weaken, signs of her slipping away into her real dreamland. Kenji buried his face in her hair. _Soon...I'll tell you..._

* * *

**_Author's note:_**_ On a sidenote: I know it may seem like I am going off track from the main characters (Sesshomaru and my fan-characters Hitomi/Izumi) but that is only because who likes an empty supportive character? I want them to have problems and worries too!! Or else it will not seem real (in the anime sense of course ;P). So if you hate what I am doing, relax...I am aware that this is a love story between our charming Sesshomaru-sama and my fan-characters Hitomi and Izumi, and will sink back into their lives ASAP. I miss them too ya know :'(_


	16. Chapter 16: A Disease Called Love

**Chapter 16: A Disease Called Love**

A soft tap was heard on Sesshomaru's door, however he did not hear it, nor did he hear the it open and close behind the medium wall separating the entrance. Soft footsteps almost danced delicately over the tatami floors, making their way in front of his desk. He looked up from his jumbled up thoughts, involuntarily softening his concerned brows quickly after seeing her smiling face. She had her hair up in a half hearted bun, too lazy to care in the warm afternoon, arms crossed over her lap and eyes almost looking deep into his thoughts. He felt exposed; vulnerably frail.

"My lord," Izumi said in a clear sweet voice, "I humbly request an audience with you."

Sesshomaru looked back at her wearily. Although he did not mind the reverence from anyone, he particularly minded it from her. It exhausted him somehow, always something in the back of his mind telling him it was somehow not proper.

"I think you already have," Sesshomaru said hiding his frustration. It was like jumping hurdle after hurdle when talking to her, the polite curtsies always present in their conversation.

"Aye, my lord," She said, flashing her smile again to him, accompanied with a small nod. She began to say something but she stopped herself, hesitating as he stared back. She bit her lip, frowning as she began thinking. Her eyes drifted to the maps and scrolls strewn over his desk then slowly out the open window next to them. With a smile on her lips she quickly looked back at him. "May I...show you something?"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed, now showing his frustration clearly, he was far too busy to play these mind games of hers. When would she be forward with him? He began to reply when Izumi cut him off with an innocent "please" and her slender womanly hands joined together in a pleading position. Thrown off a bit, he stared at her puzzled instead.

"Please?" She repeated never leaving her supplicating position, "I wont take much of you time, promise. It may even help my lord with his problems."

He looked strange at her now, anger coming back to him, "I don't have any prob-" he began, but before he finished Izumi was next to him pulling at his hand. Izumi smiled triumphantly as she was 'dragging' him out the door of his room. Even more, her heart fluttered at his willingness. Once out in the hallway, she let go of him and quickly arranged herself in front of him leading the way, as if they were now heading to a serious encounter.

They both walked silently out into the forest, Izumi occasionally glancing from her shoulder to see if he had escaped her, and smiling seeing how he stayed in his place, with the silent frustrated look on his face, the one she loves to provoke and enjoy. They headed downhill now, thick green lush surrounding them and nothing else. Noticing they were alone now, Izumi began to slow down her pace, in order for Sesshomaru to be next to her, but just enough ahead for him to see she was still leading. The small secret trail was rough and hilly, with ancient rocks under their feet, musical sounds slowly beginning to fill their ears. A few moments later, the forest began to clear. Izumi's eyes lit up to see the familiar river cutting through the forest, giving life to everything surrounding it. She quickly walked up next to the riverbed and knelt down, dipping a small hand into its cold waters, watching Sesshomaru slowly walk up to her from the corner of her eye.

She faced him with a peaceful and prideful smile, "Isn't it beautiful, my lord?" she whispered looking back at her dripping hand. "The water is the blood of this Earth. It heals us. It cleans us. It purifies our minds..." She closed her eyes, Sesshomaru's own never leaving her face, "Listen." she breathed, letting all the sounds of nature flood back in: the water gurgling and swishing around, the birds' singing and gentle shuffling of their wings, the calm rustling of the breeze over the leaves towering them, "A few seconds in paradise; in peace, my lord." She opened her eyes and laid them wisely over his golden orbs, "It is my haven, my lord. I escape here whenever I want to get away from it all," She smiled, "It sometimes gets too suffocating in the outside world, among the voices of the people surrounding and living inside you. Here, it all does not matter, only you." She giggled and frowned playfully, "Don't make such a serious face, my lord. You'll scare the good spirits away."

Sesshomaru glowered down at her, as she returned it, however she did it much less seriously. She finally laughed as she stood up, patting her kimono, shaking off a stray piece of dirt. She smiled back at him with her hands folded over her lap, gazing dearly at him, wondering what was going through his complicated mind.

"Why..." Sesshomaru said still looking at her in a puzzled way. Izumi looked up questioningly, "Why do you change so much...when you are with me?"

Izumi looked off to the side, now with a much smaller smile, letting the time drift by. "To be honest, my lord, I do not know so myself." She whispered. A small breeze swept through them, smoothing over the grass between them, creating the illusion of a green ocean. "I feel so at ease with you..." Izumi said quietly bringing her clear azure eyes to his, making her breath stop at the intense topaz color of his own. Sesshomaru kept quiet as he searched her eyes. Self consciously, she looked away. They stayed quiet for a long time it seemed, frozen like statues.

"The feeling is mutual," he suddenly said in an indifferent tone. Izumi quickly looked up, trying to read those unmoved eyes of his. They said nothing for another airless gap, when she slowly curved her lips into a warm smile.

"I see..." Izumi said thoughtfully. She looked around carelessly when something caught her eye, breaking her smile into laughter, "You know, my lord, I have never brought anyone here before. The mere thought of it made me shiver with panic," She held her hands in front of her, as if holding a small invisible ball, "For this is my world, you see..." She looked deeply into his eyes, "My own fragile little world. Please be kind to it," she smiled, as if at a clever joke. Sesshomaru nodded solemnly, making Izumi wonder if he took her innocent remark too seriously.

It was then and there that they decided silently, to show their true colors in this new world they had just created. Away from alien eyes that could hurt them. A fragile world free from shame, lies, and masks. One that only them two inhabited, secluded from everyone and everything else. Their new-found Haven, where their secluded affection would inevitably grow.

* * *

Hitomi slid open the bedroom door as she popped her messy head from the corner, out into the hallway. Her sleepy eyes peered into the brightly lit walls; she just had to verify where she was. Hitomi sighed and closed the door shut. Her mind was playing tricks on her again. During the night she found herself in the familiar grayness of the city of Tokyo, which was strangely relaxing to have her eyes rest on the clash of the dull and lively colors of the city. Hitomi's blue irises swept through the traditional room flooded in the mid morning light. Not recalling how she got there only made matters worse. All she could remember was her mother's smile. That night she dreamed of her family together, something her mind rarely did. But last night was different; her mind was recalling so many memories of her childhood she could hardly keep up. She pictured her mother wearing her long flowing skirts, the ones Hitomi used to grasp between her fingers as she hugged her tightly. The smile she remembered her mother wear day in and day out, a bit muddled by time was still there; Hitomi would wonder if it was as much a part of her like the fair tone of her skin.

She held up her fingers. Three, four, five, she counted one by one. November was closing by. Just one month away from her mother's eleventh year death anniversary.

It may have been eleven years ago, but last night, she was there with her family. Hand in hand, her mother at one side and her father in the other, she held their hands happily with her brother laughing happily at their side. They were all there together. Happy.

"AHHH, OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERV!!" Hitomi turned towards the door. The noise seemed to have come from a few doors down her own, she noticed as she rushed down the hall. She peeked into what seemed to be Yumiko's room, the elderly servant woman from before was bowing toward a furious Yumiko who was still in her futon.

"Please forgive me, child, I did not wish to disturb you-"

"Cut the crap, Kenji, I know it's you!" Yumiko shouted then winced. The morning hangover did not seem to take away her fierceness.

The old woman backed away, "Please, child, you've gotten me confused-"

"I said save it!" Yumiko snapped while trying to get up.

"Yumiko!" Hitomi snapped, "What's gotten into you?" She went to the short old woman's side, welcoming the cowering woman into her arms. She looked into Yumiko's eyes as they widened in rage.

"Oh, Oh no, no, NO!" Yumiko shook her head, "Quit that crying, you faker!"

"Yumiko!"

"Hitomi, don't be fooled! It's just Kenji trying to cover up for being a pervert! For some reason he was in my room while I was asleep. I even woke up with his fat head on my face!" Hitomi looked down at the plump old woman, as she looked up at her. The woman's small wet eyes looked innocently at her. "Stop that!" Yumiko cried, "Kenji, I swear, if you don't change back I will tell Hitomi and lord Sesshomaru all the dirty things you've been thinking about her!"

"What?!" The old lady croaked then scowled at her. Hitomi looked back at the lady, but in the blink of an eye it was no longer her, but a tall red headed man. "I don't know where the hell you've been getting these crazy ideas!"

Hitomi walked off to the side a bit shocked and annoyed, although it wasn't her first time being deceived. Yumiko just kept her eyes on Kenji during the whole time, not changing her angered look at all. "What the hell were you doing in my room, you idiot! Don't you have the decency enough to knock anymore!"

"Ha! Like if you would have heard me, you stupid drunk!" Kenji replied, making Yumiko even more furious, but before she could slash out again, he went on, "Whatever, I just came to see if you were alright. That shouldn't bother even the most pig headed person like yourself." Yumiko glared at him but said nothing, only crossing her arms in response. Kenji smiled, "So, I must really be on your mind all the time, huh? To have my name spoken so many times in your sleep, I guess I am quite the stud, am I right?"

Yumiko mouth fell open as her face flushed quickly, Hitomi smiled in puzzlement at them.

"I take your silence as a 'yes'," Kenji chuckled as he began to turn. At the door stood Takeshi, already viewing the scene with crossed arms and a smile tucked away at his lips.

"Alright Mr. Stud, can we go now?" He sighed.

"Oh, you are leaving?" Hitomi asked suddenly, seeing them both now clearly. They both were fully strapped and equipped with a thicker, heavier kimono than usual.

"Yes, lady Akiyama. We have little time to waste. We must find the third power as soon as possible." Takeshi explained, "So, until then my lady. Do take care, and of lord Sesshomaru as well." He bowed before turning away, making Hitomi blush a bit at his last remark. "Oh and, Yumiko, you should look at yourself in the mirror. I don't think I've ever seen that deep shade of red before."

Yumiko shook her head as she saw Takeshi and Kenji chuckle walking away, "I hope you both fall on your faces on the way out, you idiots!" Yumiko grumbled rubbing her temples as she walked towards the window, trying to ignore Kenji gossiping to Takeshi about her sleep talking.

"Um, Yumiko-" Hitomi began but was interrupted by a loud squeal. From the door, Rin ran quickly towards Yumiko, colliding onto her lap. A short green imp watched wearily from the door. Hitomi recognized him as one of lord Sesshomaru's "close servants" or so he had screamed at her once before; and that she was supposed to refer to him as "Master Jaken".

"Play with Rin! Play with Rin!" Rin sang as she pulled onto Yumiko's kimono, yanking her one way then the other. Yumiko closed her eyes trying hard to block her out, but Rin simply grinned as she shook her from side to side, "Wake up sleepyhead! It's time to get up!"

"Ugh! That idiot, Kenji, thinking so highly of himself!! Ohh, my poor head." Yumiko grumbled as she began to drag out the room, Rin beginning to climb on her back.

"Aww, poor Yumiko-chan. Come! Flowers will make it all better," Rin smiled warmly as she clung onto Yumiko. The young girl forced a smile, wishing a simple flower would rid her of the massive headache weighing her down. The little girl flashed a smile to Hitomi as she passed by, "Good Morning, Hitomi-san! Won't you join us?"

Hitomi smiled and was about to accept when the imp at the door squawked before her, "Of course she won't, you stupid little human girl! Didn't you hear lord Sesshomaru request for her just now?"

Rin glared at the imp then stuck out her tongue playfully at Hitomi, "Well come with us as soon as you are finished, alright?" Rin said before Yumiko and her disappeared around the corner.

Hitomi was left with the small green demon. He seemed to be a toad demon of some sort, to Hitomi's eyes, all she did was just stare at him in wonder. The Jaken noticed this and glared. "What are you still doing here?" he snapped, "Didn't you hear what I said before? Lord Sesshomaru requests you. My lord is not someone to be waited on!" He turned around and began to wobble about, leading her towards Sesshomaru' chambers.

Hitomi followed quietly, but could not help but to be curious, "Um, excuse me, I am afraid we haven't been introduced properly. My name is Akiyama Hitomi. Its a pleasure to be your acquaintance." Hitomi offered but received nothing but a mere snort. The little imp went on his way, too busy to reply. Hitomi asked no more until the toad stopped suddenly in front of a door. "Oh, is this it?" she asked studying the door. Her face flushed brightly as she began to remember what had happened last time she went into his study.

"Go on in, lord Sesshomaru's time is too precious to be wasted!" the imp squeaked as he slid open the door.

Hitomi hesitated, suddenly very self conscious. Did she look alright? She had just woken up and now she was going to be in the presence of the man that made her so nervous to even stand. Hitomi stepped in, hearing the door close promptly behind her. She walked slowly around the wall that separated the large room and found lord Sesshomaru looking out his window. _Oh my God_ Her heart raced, _just like last time._ And just like last time, the sunlight hit his strikingly handsome features, making the blood flood her cheeks. He turned around and nodded once, before looking out once again.

Hitomi placed herself in front of him, in the middle of the room, wringing her hands. Just behind her was the wall that she was pushed up against last time she was alone with him. Her heart rang so loud in her ears she could barely hear his soft steps as he stepped away from to window and sat at the table.

"Hitomi," He said a second time when she finally snapped her head up.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" she asked, a bit too loud. She bit her lip and winced at herself. Hitomi exhaled and replied again, a bit calmer this time, "Yes, lord Sesshomaru?"

"Sit down," He commanded calmly. Hitomi did as she was told, aware of her every move. She plead silently to have all the grace in the world at that moment, as she looked directly down at her hands, unable to look at this heavenly figure. She swallowed hard worried about his next move.

"What is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked never letting his eyes go from her face. She did not look up but only shook her head.

"N-nothing at all," she replied softly, "Should something be the matter?"

"Look at me," he commanded her. Hitomi bit her lip and froze. Would he suddenly ambush her like before? She looked at the table between them and smiled. Would he really leap that just to grab her? Her eyes slowly went up his face and stopped at his amber eyes. She was surprised at the gentle look in them. "Is it truly difficult to look at me?"

Hitomi blushed and dropped her gaze quickly, "N-no! I mean- I'm sorry I won't do it again."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, making Hitomi look up. His face looked so relaxed and handsome when he smiled, but now, as he was laughing, made him look like even more charming than ever before. Hitomi blushed and laughed at herself too. For some reason she felt more happy than embarrassed. The air around them, or at least around her, softened in the light nature.

"I wanted to know how you were doing," Sesshomaru said finally, his gentle smile clashing with his serious gaze.

Hitomi smiled meekly, "I am fine, lord Sesshomaru, thank you."

"I heard from Yumiko that you have improved your techniques."

"Yes, I promised I'd do my best, but hopefully it will be enough."

"It wont," Sesshomaru said bluntly, making Hitomi bite her lip,"A power's level will never to enough to the one that possess it."

"Is that so?" Hitomi said softly, "I was beginning to wonder why I felt so unsure."

"You shouldn't doubt yourself," Sesshomaru said in a serious tone, "It will only slow you down."

"I see..." She smiled at him. "Priestess Izumi must've loved your advice." Sesshomaru's face suddenly turned dark, "Oh, please forgive me, lord Sesshomaru, I said that without thinking."

Sesshomaru looked serious into her blue eyes, "Perhaps priestess Izumi loved my advice, but she never bothered to take it."

"Perhaps she did it for the best," Hitomi softly said as she slowly looked up at his stare.

"I don't believe so," he said firmly

Hitomi paused for a moment, "I say it from experience. Please forgive me for not taking your advice in the past." Hitomi bowed solemnly.

When Hitomi looked up Sesshomaru stared down at her, his eyes distant somehow, as if staring at a different place in time. He did not say a word but only gazed into her blue eyes. He waited there for a while, waiting for something to happen. Hitomi's blush was still intact but something made her not look away. Something in his eyes. She wanted to be looked at. By Him.

Sesshomaru stood up, "Come." Hitomi hesitated a bit but she did as she was told. He lead the way, silently, around the palace, with Hitomi closely behind him, never looking back to her. He walked leisurely as if his only purpose was to take some air. They finally reached a the exit door. As they both stepped out the sweet suffocating scent of rain hit their faces making Hitomi smile. She stood there for a while, eyes closed, enjoying herself, when she realized Sesshomaru was still walking. As she opened her eyes she saw him walk a few more steps ahead of her and suddenly stopped. She silently made her way to him when he turned. She looked up at his amber eyes questioningly, when Sesshomaru gently took her right hand.

"I want you to find something for me," He turned her wrist in his palm and took hold of the small charm bracelet that held the tear shaped jewel. Hitomi's eyes widened in awe when the small jewel flickered with blue light as his hands twisted it around the palm, "Remember the last time with the Elder? Where you found the river using this bracelet," Sesshomaru's eyes were glued onto Hitomi's own as she lightly nodded, "This used to belong to Izumi. With this bracelet she would find any water source, but it meant more to her than that. Not far from here there is specific place where Izumi used to take me," He pulled gently at her arm, placing her in front of him, "I want you to lead me there."

Hitomi blinked as she held her wrist up in front of her, then she turned to him, "How can I find it, if this will take me anywhere a water source is? It could be anywhere."

He placed his hands over her shoulders and turned her back around, "It will be good practice. Now, go. I won't give you the whole day." Hitomi looked back and was about to protest when he nudged her forward.

She looked down at the semi-lit jewel and sighed. _How the heck am I supposed to do that?_ Hitomi stole a small peek back only to find him glaring at her. _Okay...So just like before, huh? I'll just follow this._ Hitomi began cutting across the open yellowing field. It was officially autumn now, with the signs of transition on the trees and grass. The wind was crisp around her as she walked east, with the lingering scent of rain. With good reason too. Dark clouds, heavy with the freezing water, loomed over the forest in her direction. Hitomi checked the crystal and frowned. _Figures. Of course it had to be this way,_ Hitomi thought with a sigh. She kept on her way, now entering the thick mass of trees, hoping her winter kimono was thick enough for some cold rain.

"How will we know we have reached this place?" Hitomi suddenly asked double checking her crystal.

"I will tell you when." Sesshomaru simply said following close behind her.

"So you know where it is?" Hitomi looked back to him, without ceasing her steps. He did not respond but with a single glance she knew she was right, "Then why aren't you leading if you know where we are going?" Still no response. His face was as stoic as ever, "Oh great! So you are just going to make fun of me if I get it wrong, is that ri-!" the earth beneath her feet suddenly stopped, the only thing Hitomi could see now as she turned back was the ground two five inches away from her face. She closed her eyes as she braced herself to land face first onto the cold ground. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes with a gasp, as she noticed the arms around her waist.

"You can't do more than one thing at a time, can you?" Sesshomaru asked bitterly into her ear.

After a few moments enclosed in his arms, Hitomi stumbled to get out of his grip, face crimson, "W-well, if you weren't so mysterious about this whole thing, I wouldn't have to be questioning you!" Hitomi grumbled as she stalked off following her previous trail, heart jumping out of her chest. The earth was beginning to become steep and rocky as she went down, she grabbed hold of the trees for support._ That idiot! It's all his fault..._ Hitomi thought as her face flushed heavier and heavier. With each step groups of rocks would roll down in response, even to her softest footing. Soon she realized that the only rocks falling down were because of her. Hitomi frowned, when she stole a glance behind her, thinking he might have left her all alone in that place, after all. Her eyes narrowed only to see Sesshomaru close behind her, stepping gracefully down each rock, casually and calm as if the road was smooth as a pebble.

"What is so great about the place, anyway?" Hitomi asked, now keeping her eyes locked onto each step she took, trying to compose her expression.

"I'd rather not," He answered in a boring tone, only a few steps behind, "You might fall and break your nose."

Hitomi spun around quickly to complain when, in quickness of her move, she lost footing again and began falling backwards. She closed her eyes, as she felt hit the familiar restrains. Hitomi's eyes swung open to meet Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow at her. Annoyed and embarrassed she looked off to the side, "Am I even going the right way...?"

He said nothing as he set her down again, but held onto her hand, "You're useless," he muttered and began to drag her down, slower than before. Hitomi tried, as stealthily as possible to pull away from his firm grip but could not. She looked down embarrassed thinking she might be looking like a scolded little girl being taken home by her brother. As she looked down at the crystal, Hitomi sighed seeing the light shine brighter with each step they took. Soon the sound of a stream nearby caught her ear as so did the ground beneath her became leveled step by step. Suddenly Sesshomaru released her, as she looked around questioningly. The forest was still thick and she could not see much. Wherever she was supposed to go, it wasn't a place where many people went, it seemed.

"You should be able to walk without any help now," Sesshomaru firmly stated as he nodded forward, signaling her to keep on leading.

Hitomi looked down at her crystal and went on through with the same procedure. Check. Walk. Check again. Walk some more. The sun was high above them, signaling noon, but as the sun was crossing the sky, the eerie thick clouds threatened to drown it out. _The storm looks severe_, Hitomi thought as she was crossing through the closely grown trees, _it is very quiet. The animals must have taken shelter already._ The sound of rushing water nearby encouraged her yet, already having encountered a few unsuccessful spots, made everything seem hopeless.

They made their way across a last group of trees when they encountered a new clearing. It looked so lovely. The serene waterfall that opened into the calm gurgling river, looked so picturesque siting so majestic in the middle of the grass. Even though the vibrant life of summer was dimmed, the golden, red and auburn colors of autumn gave it a distinct lovely glow. Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, walking towards the river. His face seemed so at peace, Hitomi began to wonder if she had ever seen him so serene before, as she quietly walked forward.

"We are here," Sesshomaru said softly, as if not to wake a sleeping child.

Hitomi smiled as she made her way next to him, viewing the scene, "It's so beautiful," she murmured in awe. Her eyes scanned the clear river, the ghostly waterfall trickling over the moss covered rocks. It was all so appealing to her.

"A few seconds in paradise..." he closed his eyes breathing in the scent of peace. _Here, it all does not matter, only you._ Hitomi slowly looked up at him, and her heart skipped. He seemed to be in pain behind those closed eyes of his, it made her heart ache loudly in her ears. It strangely shook her core with terror.

She placed a hand gently over his arm, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her voice made his eyes slowly open, and quickly it all changed. His expression soon became guarded and cold as usual. He turned around, breaking the bond between her hand and his arm, as he walked back into the forest. "If you can find your way back in here, you may come visit as you please," he said indifferently, "Let's go, the storm is catching up."

Hitomi nodded and quickly walked after him. _Something about this place_, she slowed down, turning back to view the calm scene one last time. Something about that place made her heart warm up, but made her sad at the same time. Was it something in the air? She felt engulfed in a sort of rich unstableness, yet she wished to stay there puzzled, than to leave and have the feeling erased. Hitomi walked carefully back towards the river bank and sat down, Sesshomaru's eyes now watching her every move. She peered into the river and smiled at her clear reflection; the water seemed to have matched what she felt earlier, swishing away with an eerie calmness.

"Do you miss your family?" He asked quietly behind her.

Hitomi clutched at her necklace, pausing for a while. Her heart began to ache for something to say, something she had been wanting to say ever since she came back. She turned back to him with a meek smile and tried to force her look upon his questioning eyes, "Yes, lord Sesshomaru. But being away from you has also made me realize how much I've missed you too. I-I am glad to be back here with you, lord Sesshomaru."

Hitomi looked away, not wanting to read his eyes. She bit her tongue in the darkness wishing she hadn't said anything, as she noticed Sesshomaru's silence. _I'm such an idiot,_ Hitomi's cheeks flamed as she squeezed her hands on her lap, _Why did I have to say that, and now?_ She quickly turned back to him eager to apologize when she nearly jumped back as she noticed Sesshomaru sitting next to her.

"I have also missed you, Hitomi." he said with a kind smile as he advanced cautiously, tucking away locks of her hair behind her ear. Hitomi's breathing was non existent then, "You seem more confident since the last time we've spent time together."

Hitomi avoided his eyes as she stammered blushing bright red, "A-And you seem more talkative than usual,"

"Only around you." He replied coolly, again with that smile of his that seemed to make Hitomi's belly somersault.

She began to squeeze her hands trying to calm herself down when suddenly she laughed lightly at what her friend had pointed out on her letter, '_You know how I told you how he hates humans and half demons,_ _I am really starting to think it is only some way to keep everyone at bay and just make himself look powerful' . _"I think Kagome may be right," she whispered to herself with a smile.

"Oh, you think so do you?" he said slightly annoyed.

Hitomi looked up at him surprised he heard her but even more surprised he understood her. "You read my letters!" She asked although it was more of an accusation. "How could you! You know, that was private!" She glared at him but also unknowingly pouted, making Sesshomaru smirk. He suddenly reached out to her, placing a finger over her lips; Hitomi automatically freezes, not knowing what to do next. Should she breath? Should she smile? Should she run away? His stare soon became studious with a slight hint of relish as he traces the outline of her mouth, burning into his mind the way its texture feels over his fingertips, so...familiar.

Sesshomaru suddenly smiles amused, "You are blushing."

This only provokes more blood onto Hitomi's cheeks both of embarrassment and of anger, "H-Hey, don't change the subj-"

Hitomi is quieted down with his lips sealing hers. With his objective accomplished, he pulls away, satisfied by his trick. Suddenly, he is the one who is caught off guard when he sees Hitomi throw her arms over his neck pulling him in a soft deep kiss. Although it was hasty and without thinking, Hitomi begins to feel sheer happiness at seeing his surprised look and just to have him close to her skin. To have him taken away, if only for a moment, by her and no one else. To be the reason his heart beats, if only for just that moment. For him to be hers. She has this feeling of pure contentment, feeling so sure of everything, more sure than anything else she has done before, because to her this was reality. He is her weakness. Hitomi pulled away carefully viewing Sesshomaru's closed eyes and quiet smile. She waits patiently until he opened them when she frowned ever so slightly, staring at his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked her still amused.

Hitomi looked away too embarrassed of what was coming next, "I wanted...to make you blush..." She murmured, sure he could hear her like if she had said it on the top of her lungs.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but to chuckle. He leaned and kissed her forehead as he pulled her up by the hand, "Come on. We should get going."

The walk back to the palace was quiet one, but both of them didn't seem to mind. Hitomi couldn't stop glowing silently as she walked next to him, reenacting in her mind that sweet scene that made her heart flutter even more. _Am I truly falling in love with you? Lord Sesshomaru?_ Her thoughts raced as she stole a single glance from him. She turned back at the road smiling._ Could this feeling truly be love?_ She had had many crushes many times before, unfortunately most of which were unrequited loves. _But this time is different, _she bit her lip hoping on her thoughts. She's heard about this feeling so many times before-_Love- _yet never truly experience the type and amount of attraction -of affection- she feels for him right now. All of the symptoms are there through, shouting and pointing that she's fallen terribly ill of the disease that strikes the risk takers. Wanting to be around him all the time. Knowing where he is and what he is doing. Longing to see his face, and perhaps be granted the delight of caressing his skin, his lips. The more and more Hitomi thought about it, the more the excitement grew in her chest, like a balloon refusing to burst. Could she possibly die from this disease that is wearing her down? Possibly. At least it weakened her knees when his eyes turned her way, or his lips framed that beautiful smile of his that only made the air around her seem nonexistent. _Yes,_ she answered eagerly. She was in love.

Without noticing it, the forest around her began to clear back into the palace grounds; the thick black clouds were now behind them, roaring angrily at the sky, quickly advancing towards them. Hitomi's joy now became somewhat dented, knowing that their moment alone was almost up. Hitomi suddenly stopped behind a now still Sesshomaru. She looked up questioningly at him, taken aback by his now guarded scowl. She followed his eyes to a woman at the foot of the palace doors, her eyes now widened.

"It's been a long time," The lavishly dressed woman bowed curtly, when she raised her beautifully threatening eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Ayaka," he said coldly.

The woman took a look at Hitomi next to him and almost flinched with disgust, but quickly hid that behind her red fan. Hitomi's breath hitched at the aristocratic woman's sight, remembering their last dangerous encounter. Lady Oizaki pulled down her fan, now revealing a carefully polished smile, the kind that is often seen on the pretty faces of the high-society women, "Same goes to you, Lady Izumi..."


	17. Chapter 17: War and Shadows

**Chapter 17: War and Shadows**

Hitomi swallowed hard when, expecting to hear her name she heard _hers_ instead, something inside her suddenly seemed to crack open, releasing a hidden voice from within, no longer contained by her politeness, "My name is Akiyama Hitomi," she stated firmly from behind Sesshomaru, her eyes were set on the elegant figure, slightly unaware she had just spoken. To her side, Hitomi noticed, was the same companion, donning the eerie night black attire, from that frightful time. Part of his face was covered, but his amazing stature was hard to hide even beneath that grim reaper-like uniform. The woman only smiled with her cupid red lips, amused to see the hard look on Hitomi's young face.

"Oh?" She flipped her fan with that faux apologizing expression, "My, I am so very sorry, I must've gotten confused with those blue eyes. I'm afraid it truly has been a long time, Lady...Akiyama." Ayaka carefully framed each word, hiding her displeasure quite well. It was a skill crafted through years of practice at the court. She smirked. The art of being a woman of class had its benefits after all.

Hitomi looked away, unsure of the woman's uncharacteristic kindness. Was this really the woman that had greeted her with the death grip around her neck from before? _Did she come all the way here to kill me?_ She unknowingly inched closer to Sesshomaru, making Ayaka's nerves spike up behind her fan. Hitomi looked up at her, now her eyes somewhat naked, showing a glimpse of the fear and confusion to her adversary. _Will I be able to defend myself...as I did before?_ The group suddenly turned back towards the castle at the sound of hasty footsteps approaching. Out of breath, Yumiko stopped abruptly at the foot of the door, glaring down at the woman as soon as their eyes clashed.

"Ah, little Yumi-chan. How has the graces of lord Sesshomaru treated you? Are you still hiding behind Izumi's shadow-," She noticed Yumiko flinch, "Oh my... I guess it can't be done anymore, now can it?" She laughed politely behind her fan. Yumiko's blood was boiling, threatening to explode when Ayaka suddenly cut her off as she turned side to side, "Now, where is that lovely Takeshi, hmm? That boy can be quite a handful..." she asked with a boring tone trailing after each word.

"He's not here," Yumiko responded, struggling with her fiery emotions. "And I'll tell you what els-"

"Is that the only reason you are here for?" Sesshomaru cut her off promptly, ice dripping from each word. Yumiko looked away, too angry to even be near her, as her hands curled furiously squeezing out the frustration. She was somewhat grateful deep inside, way deep in there, that he had stopped her, but her pride told her something else.

Ayaka's eyes looked up at him, fan poised coyly on her chin, "Oh no, my lord. I am afraid I do not have the time to waste on the little things. I came here to finish some pending business with you, lord Sesshomaru."

Hitomi looked up at him, awaiting for his response. His eyes gazed at the noblewoman, with a piercing examining look, from the side she wondered what was going through his mind as he apparently kept his cool. Hitomi's eyes fell to the ground with her heart pounding loudly at her temples. She bit her lip at her hasty thoughts, suddenly realizing the feeling that made her heart pound, wishing silently he would turn her away, for many other reasons other than security.

"Very well," He said, making Hitomi abruptly look up, this sprouting a satisfied nod to Ayaka's head. Without another word, Hitomi saw the demon lord walk into his palace, the noblewoman following suit without first bowing curtly at the priestesses, too polite for it to be a reverence. Hitomi's eyes followed closely how the three superior figures walked gracefully into the castle, so fluid it almost seemed rehearsed. It was as if she had just slipped back into history class and was now watching a documentary about the ancient royal court, with the handsome young lord so lavishly dressed next to his equally superior lady, and along with them was the ever loyal general. Her eyes slowly went down, as this new feeling dawned on her. She felt so out of place. Like if she truly wasn't supposed to be there, watching the elite group move. She felt something harden inside her, squishing away at her already overworked mind. _No_. With one more glance of them she noticed the air around them was all wrong. From her distance she noticed how Sesshomaru's, the supposed young lord full of grace, jaw was flexing in apparent discomfort releasing a sort of ominous aura around him, and next to him, 'his' lady- Hitomi shied away from the word unexpectedly, wincing at it- 'His' lady, the supposed gentle meek lady, was somehow too strong and too dramatic in her walk, in her looks; it produced the unstable air of superiority clashing with lady-like grace. She aimed to please 'her' young lord, any way possible it seemed. The 'general' to her side, also was all too wrong for the picture. He seemed like a hidden threat rather than an aid. The kind of man that would suddenly unmask, revealing himself as the son of a long lost soldier sacrificed by the two nobles, thirsty for the revenge he had plotted to send in motion since the early days of his realization. He moved smoothly and well contained, as if his thick bundle of muscles were conserving energy for unexpected combat. The cloud was suddenly lifted. It wasn't perfect.

"What does that woman think she is doing here?" Yumiko hissed turning away from the departing group. She stole one last glance from them and quickly turned back, as if her eyes were scorched from the mere view, "From the first day, all that woman has brought has been trouble!"

Hitomi heard her hazy words, however it seemed to take a while to register their full meaning as she stood there watching the colorful kimono shuffle around the corner, disappearing into the castle. _The look in her eyes_...The hairs of her neck trembled suddenly turning her spine into ice. Was it the intensity in them that terrified her, or was it the hidden determination? _Determination of what...?_

Without thinking it twice Hitomi's feet were walking up the entrance stairs in a hasty speed.

"Please be careful," Yumiko called softly from below, "With Ayaka, anything can be expected."

"Why is she here?" Hitomi suddenly turned back at her, her voice unusually strained. Yumiko was about to shake her head when she snapped back, "I thought you said this place was hidden in the forest, that only a few could enter and leave as they please."

"That's correct. You must remember that Ayaka- _Lady_ Oizaki- is the lady of the Northern lands, after all. And as the head of the neighboring ladyship, she has the right to gain access to our lord...Wait– Where are you going?"

Hitomi reached the door and stopped at her words. "I don't know....I," she began but could not find her excuse. Where was she going? The large thick clouds that had been turning in the sky began to pour heavily down, releasing their load on the world. Yumiko stood under the sudden sheet of rain but did not seem to notice as her view was pinned on her back. The ground shook from a nearby strike, making Hitomi shiver. The day had turned for the worse as so did everything else, as if the sky was reflecting the hidden turmoil from below. _Why is that woman here? How could he have accepted her invitation so casually?_ Hitomi turned back to Yumiko, seeing her from her dry spot as the rain poured in streams from the ends of her dark hair. It hurt her just thinking of her being next to him...For her being with him...She shook her head as a small voice from behind her mind connected the puzzle to her agony. _No..._

"He usually holds his meetings in his study..." Yumiko said as she passed by her, shaking heavy drops from her clothes, a smile tucked away at the corner of her mouth. Had she heard her innermost realization? After a moment of hesitation, Hitomi murmured her thank you as they both departed their separate ways once inside, her overly carefree way of walking creating a smirk on the priestess of the wind as she disappeared at the corner.

_No..._Hitomi shook her head as she made her way through the halls, unconsciously heading towards that troublesome room. That smile she had on earlier, the one that she had on silently as her heart fluttered next to him in the secluded forest, was now replaced with one of inexplicable worry and her heart was now driven by an anguished beat that drums painfully at the thought of that woman next to him. Why did he say yes to her so calmly? _Doesn't he know what she had tried to do to me before?_ Her insecurity was driving her insane inside her screaming mind where everything was so loud compared to the eerie calmness of the raging storm over her head. The determination in Ayaka's eyes flashed before her making another voice point at a hidden meaning behind them. Hitomi couldn't help but feel a churning emotion, deep in her stomach as she turned down to her feet, watching them disappear in intervals behind her lengthy kimono. She suddenly realized the feeling that had been bothering her since her arrival. It was jealousy. Hitomi felt jealous of Ayaka's time alone with him, although it being only be a small amount compared to all of their time together, she felt cheated out of precious seconds with him... or was it because she had known him before her? To be speaking to him with such grace and casualness toning off of every word?This only sparked more fire into her silent heart. Because after all, leaving all of the ill characteristics of that woman aside, Ayaka truly was a beautiful woman. She seemed well taught, charming, witty, and even mysterious. What else can a man want?

The halls began to grow a bit more colder as Hitomi made her way through the last set of corners, the coolness of the rain creating it she thought, or was it something else? The halls were dimly lit in the pitch blackness of the sky surrounding the palace. The warm glow of a candle, so soft and comforting next to the door of his study, clashed eerily with a dark macabre figure in front of the door. Hitomi subconsciously hesitated a bit as her eyes laid on him, however she composed herself as quickly as it came, now walking a bit taller than usual, hiding her obvious discomfort. It wasn't so much his appearance what made the hairs of her body stand at attention, not at all. If anything she might have disregarded him as warrior of the norm, intricately built for speed and strength, but it was the air surrounding him, that aura that made his space tingle with secretly enclosed static, that kind that a cold-blooded killer might have before he jams his knife into his poor victim's chest, that made Hitomi's breath hitch a bit more than usual. The figure's head suddenly moved towards her, making the black head-cover fall limply to his shoulders, revealing dark markings on his neck announcing to the world his duty to the Northern Lands Ladyship. It set its dark green eyes, cold as the shiver running down her back, on her own. They were so dark next to his pale skin, Hitomi almost wished she wasn't there, alone, now walking towards him. His eyes followed her carefully, slowly, until his head was now in its normal position and she was now in front of him, unsure of what was coming next.

His lips twitched into a crooked smile as his eyes narrowed at her own defying ones, "Your hair is all wrong," he said looking at her temporary confused look, "You need to wear it up. That's how she used to do it." His dark eyes twinkled devilishly, "Because that is what you are trying to do, isn't it? Replace that priestess Izumi."

Hitomi's hands tugged at a loose brown lock at her shoulder while keeping her eyes pinned on him, "That's not my intention. The resemblance between me and her are nothing but coincidence."

The figure chuckled deeply, its deep voice shaking beneath his chest, "Coincidence? You are a little naive aren't you?"

Hitomi winced at that word, she did so every time someone had the nerve of throwing it at her. Where did they all get the right to speak so superior? Hitomi shook her head sharply away from him, walking hastily towards the study door, that is, until a swift arm came between her and the bamboo. She scowled at the thick bundle of muscle hidden beneath the black cloth, knowing it was a stronger barrier than a heavily guarded stone wall, then up to the defying condescending gaze of the owner.

"No one enters. Orders from Lady Oizaki," He said sternly all amusement dissolved in his face.

That plucked the last nerve. Behind her mind she knew what was about to be released. Well not exactly, since in times like these she would not think through her words before they left her mouth and spiking someones ear. Hitomi's eyes narrowed back to the door, "Her orders do not apply to me."

"Watch your tongue, half-breed." He warned, his grave expression drilling down on her, "As a guardian you have no power over a Noble's words. Defying an order is calling on death."

"Then I will walk towards death itself." Hitomi tried once again to move forward but was stopped again, now with his whole body. He positioned himself swiftly in front of her, blocking any chance for even breathing on the door.

"I don't remember Izumi being this feisty..." He walked steadily towards her, making her reluctantly walk back as she glared up at him, "Or is this something new of your own, little miko?" He reached out with his hand and faintly caressed Hitomi's cheek when she pulled away quickly, only making him chuckle darkly, "My Lady's business with your lord does not concern you. Now I suggest you run along before you end up having an accident you might regret later on."

Hitomi did nothing but turn her glare from his eyes to the door, wishing something to happen. She squeezed her hands, anger coursing through her veins setting them ablaze. The guard stood enjoying the annoyance in her eyes, contemplating them like a painting.

"If you tell me your reason," He whispered coarsely, "I'll let you pass."

She looked back into his eyes mocking her back. Her reason...Her reason...If he would actually let her through, what would she do? What would she say? She would gain nothing short of strange looks and embarrassment. Suddenly the floor seemed interesting, or so the guard thought, as her gaze fell to the ground while gnawing on her lip. What she really wanted was to know what _she_ wanted with him. What was the "pending business" she was talking about? Why the secrecy and secluded environment? Why alone? Hitomi shook her head. Why was all of this provoking so much anger in her? She quickly turned around and out into the hallway, away from it all, leaving the guard alone with his orders. He chuckled softly watching her backside hurry into the shadows of the dimly lit hallways, "Goodbye...Izumi."

* * *

Ayaka walked around the dark study, gazing carelessly at the scrolls decorating the walls, taking her time as if every detail on the pieces were of critical importance to her present life. She could feel Lord Sesshomaru's eyes pinned on her side, as she grazed the silk of one of the dainty scrolls with her fingertips, letting out a seductive sigh as she turned back towards him. He was standing in front of his desk, needless to say exasperated at the idea of being there with her. Their ideals never really leveled, always causing a turbulent air around them. But she tried. Hell, he knew she tried. She shook it off with a wistful smile, eyes intent on him.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you have agreed on receiving me today," she said, innocently playing with her hands in front of her as she inched closer and closer to him, "It has been oh so long since my last visit. Since my lord refuses to visit me on his own account, I decided to pay the visit instead; a long over due one too, don't you think?" She smiled staring at his expression. There was something about them that she simply adored. "What? No acknowledgment?" She smiled at his silence, "Of course not, silly me. I am, after all, speaking to the lord of the Western Lands, the ever stoic lord Sesshomaru,"

"What are you here for, really?" He asked looking deep into her lilac eyes, trying to pull it out instead.

"Like I said before, we have unfinished business..." She stopped only a few feet away, when she looked up examining his questioning gaze. She loved staring at his many moods. Although many people only saw one, the guarded look that either drove demons away or drew them nearer, it was the one that she was staring at now, the eerily flustered one, the one she loved to coax out. "You have yet answered my proposal, or have you forgotten?" she said smiling coyly from under her thick eyelashes.

Sesshomaru's expression did not change. How could he forget? As he was about to answer she began instead.

"But before my lord says anything he might regret, let me make this clear," She looked up at him with an innocent look of her deep purple eyes, "I will have what I want, be it either by peaceful means, or by force," His shoulders relaxed for a moment, hiding his amusement, as she now looked at him with a sweet smile and tenderness in her eyes, as if she was staring at a beautiful rose, "And you, like every other demon in these lands, know that I do posses the kind of power to crush a weak reign. Now, I'd suggest we go with the former. It would be a shame for any of your," She smirked, curving her lips in a mysterious manner, "loved possessions be stained with unnecessary blood."

Sesshomaru smirked, setting Ayaka's heart jumping. The smile that was poised on his lips has been the last grace many demons have seen before falling to the floor lifeless, and Ayaka was looking at it right now, momentarily unsure of what that 'smile' was supposed to mean to her. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "The only blood that will be shed, will be yours and that pathetic group you call an army, if you dare to cross me."

Ayaka slightly pulled back, fully recovered, and gave a faux shocked expression; it was all a game to her after all. All she had to do was to play her her cards right. After a brief moment went by, she leaned closer to him and rested a well polished claw on his chest, smiling as she felt his muscles tensing under her touch. "If you feel this strongly about this, I'd suggest we join peacefully," She smirked gazing at him from under her eyelashes, now speaking in a slower, more alluring voice, "There are also many many other ways we may..." she hushed her voice to a smooth silky whisper next to his ear, "come together my lord..." Ayaka smirked at his silence, longing for his reconsideration, when suddenly her small dream broke into pieces.

"Your land does not interest me," He spoke the same stern-full way spoken to a prisoner being condemned to life. She lifted up her face from his shoulder; her confusion clearly visible, "It lacks."

Ayaka abruptly drew away from him, "Lacks? What? _Water?!_" She spat the word, leaving a bad taste in her mouth, "I'd be careful if I were you, uneven lands are dangerous to establish a stable city, my lord." He looked into her raging eyes, his own showing neither regret nor remorse; it held nothing at all as he stood there silent. Ayaka's gaze now suddenly pinned on his with grave seriousness, "So that's your answer then, is it? You're bringing war upon yourself...Your lands will plummet under these strong branches of mine."

"Not unless I kill the root first."

"You wont kill me." She said simply making his eyebrow raise at her defiance, "If my lord truly wished for it, I would've been laying lifeless on the floor a long time ago, isn't that right? I know you all too well."

Sesshomaru's lip curled creating his gaze even more menacing, "You came here looking for a way to die, Ayaka?"

Ayaka resumed her breathy voice once again, now a bit more composed, "Oh no no, I did not come to provoke thee, my lord," she said without hesitation, too much honor in her tone to be wholehearted, "I merely came for an answer to my small proposition. A fine proposition, if I may add. Anyone would be willing to take it...But you..." she eyed him as if admiring an intricate painting for a moment then resumed a slow pacing, looking around his room, "you are different...Perhaps that's the reason why I fancy you so much so. You are not like any other nobleman I've ever come across. You are not looking for power gain," she stopped and slowly turned her head back to him, "What exactly are you looking for, Lord Sesshomaru? What is your purpose behind your reign?..." She softly raised her chin towards him setting her eyes delicately over him, waiting patiently, wishing he'd succumb.

"What is yours?" He asked. Ayaka's lips slowly slipped into a dark grin as she narrowed her eyes towards him, "Is it revenge?"

She did not react for a moment, cherishing the time, when she suddenly spoke with indifference in each word, as she shrugged it off boringly, "For revenge. For power. For duty. It really doesn't matter to me at the end of it all, that is, as long as I get what I want," Ayaka turned around looking out into the pouring rain, everything pitch black besides the occasional flash and thunder that flooded the room, "I heard you are attempting to wage war against the Darkness once it re-emerges, and are waiting on that girl to fully awaken."

"You seem well informed."

"Why do you bother yourself so much over her?" she scoffed looking back at him with scornful eyes, "A simple half breed? Does she truly bring you that much joy? Ha!" she gazed at his ever present aloofness, "Oh yes, you are jumping with joy at her feet..." She removed herself from the window and began to walk back to him slowly, "The girl doesn't even remember you, or what she is supposed to do, and now you are courting her...like if that will bring _her _back!" She noticed something flash in his eyes making her stop in her tracks. Anger? Hurt? She smiled cautiously, she knew she'd struck a nerve, "You are giving her directions on a blank map. What do you expect her to do?"

"No," he said. Ayaka hesitated, perplexed for a moment, "That is my answer to your proposal."

She stood quietly, too angry to say a word. After a moment she smiled warmly, "Then I suggest you start building your army," she waited, watching him in his air of confidence, when, after a while, her looks turned incredulous, "What? No sudden attack on me?" she said almost mockingly, "Did you not say that you would destroy the root of the problem once it emerged?"

"You regard yourself too highly, Ayaka," He said with a scowl and that sinister smile of his, "Why would I bother over the capricious desires of a common blooded girl like you? You were nothing before the Northern lord took you in, and now, with your so called power and money, you are still nothing." Ayaka glared back, grasping too tightly onto her thin red fan, as if trying to squeeze his voice shut, "My time is too precious to be wasted being part of your pitiful games."

"You'll regret this day, Sesshomaru!" Ayaka's voice was shaking with fury, as she pointed her fan at him, "Mark my words: I, Lady of the proud Northern lands, will stop at nothing until your lordship is set a blaze!"

* * *

The day turned into night, but the change was hardly noticeable with the black clouds covering the sky. Hitomi slid open the door and closed it shut behind her, her eyes looking down with a silent frustrated expression. After a moment she looked up meeting the concerned eyes of Yumiko and Rin, they had been waiting impatiently there for a word of Sesshomaru's unexpected meeting. Hitomi shook her head as her eyes met with Yumiko's own, provoking an exasperated sigh on the wind priestess's lips.

"I knew it," Yumiko stood up from the table, making Rin quickly look up. The sudden loss of warmth in the cold rainy storm was enough to provoke fear in the girl's heart. In response her body began trembling as the room illuminated suddenly, biting down her whimpers for the approaching rumble. The small vibrations from her arms were suddenly muffled by two new limbs now holding her close to a new warmth. Her large chocolate eyes peered up to a sympathetic smile from two sapphire eyes, as she let out the breath that was hitched before.

Yumiko paced around the room for a bit, trying to shake away her restlessness, "Hayato stopped you, didn't he?"

"Hayato?"

"Ayaka's _Loyal Subordinate_," Yumiko said distastefully, "Although I'd hate to admit it, but he truly is a powerful demon. His loyalty to her is so strong, he doesn't care if he gets injured or even killed in the process of protecting his Lady and her fickle wishes."

"Yes...he did stop me..."

Yumiko sighed, "Don't worry about it. I guess there really isn't anything else left to do, but to wait," she said and frowned at her own knowledge as she paced back and forth wishing for time to run on by, "Argh...those noble bastards... they are so damn stubborn! When they want something they need to have it now."

Hitomi listened to the soft footsteps patter across the mats, rivaling the music of the rain above. _Stubborn?_ When Hitomi was first abruptly introduced to Ayaka, she did seem insistent. Well, maybe _insistent_ was putting it lightly, Hitomi thought as her eyebrows furrowed. She could still remember the tightness of her grip, the sharp and dangerous proximity of her nails around her throat, trying to crush away the last ounce of life out of her...And her words. Hitomi's heart sunk, "Yeah..." she said softly, "That night she mentioned something about taking Lord Sesshomaru's lands and...heart, by force." Rin was now sitting very close to Hitomi, tightly grasping onto her kimono sleeve as she peered cautiously out the window, the thought of the approaching roll of thunder made her shiver with sick anticipation, ready to shut her eyes and squeeze her hand at the precise moment.

"That's her alright," Yumiko crossed her arms, "From what I've heard, Ayaka had her sights on Lord Sesshomaru long before Lady Izumi came into their lives. There were even rumors of a potential merging of powers, between the northern and western lands, creating a sort of central power, with both of them at the head. But I guess those were just Ayaka's stupid little hopes on the mouths of the people, that," she smiled, "My lady dissolved when Lord Sesshomaru caught her eye..." Yumiko smirked inside noticing the difference. Back then, in Izumi's relationship with lord Sesshomaru, it was always Izumi the one who strove to get his attention, to 'catch a glimpse of the real Lord of the Western lands', as she once had put it. Yumiko remembered how awkward and rare that was for her to do, to bother herself so much over a single person–a single man. But now the tables were turned. Lord Sesshomaru is now taking the lead to charm this girl. Was he returning the favor? Or was it payback? "Which reminds me," she turned toward Hitomi with her mischievous smile, "You two were alone for quite some time today. Now, what would two people, with such good chemistry, be doing alone for so long, hmm?" she leaned in as Hitomi turned bright red while staring down, "Care to share with us, young lady?"

"Yumiko...Please don't jump to conclusions," Hitomi mumbled, clearly uncomfortable,Yumiko's eyes never leaving their inquisitional gaze.

A flash filled the room making Rin flinch, as the thundering noise came quickly after. Yumiko gazed down at the cowering girl, who was now being comforted by Hitomi, and smiled. It faintly reminded her of a distant past, in which she had once– from many times– done so with her teacher and best friend. From the day that that kind water priestess had scooped her up and taken her under her wing, her love and respect for her had flourished greatly with each compliment, which would ring in her ears like a sweet tune so new and so crystal, it even gave her chills to this day, realizing how rewarding a simple task really could be. As a child she never felt the warmth and comfort of a family, or even a mother. Hopping from family to family, house to house, always being taken care of, yet never being cared for, it all left quite a dent in her relationships with the outside world. Even the most innocent of sounds at night, or in an empty room, would make her shake and shiver as Rin was doing so now. And, just as the little girl was now, Yumiko would constantly be seeking – and finding – that comfort in a specific water priestess's arms.

Hitomi looked up at Yumiko only to find that mischievous smile poised on her lips, ready to strike. Yumiko let out an exaggerated sigh as she stared down at Rin, "Oh no...what are we going to do if Ayaka decides to stay here tonight. I mean, look out the window, isn't it dreadful? What if he extends the invitation to let that wicked woman stay?" she sat in front of the two, "Rin and I will need to sleep together tonight, if she wants to be protected from that evil witch, Ayaka."

Hitomi's heart stopped at the thought. _Can it be possible?_ She thought quickly, almost believing her joke.

"Is she really that mean?" Rin spoke wide-eyed.

"Of Course!" Yumiko said darkly, "She'll come to your bed in the dead of night, with a sharp knife in her hands and slowly creep up, making noises on the floor. You'll wake up and think it is only the wind, but that will only make her smile right before she jumps out of the shadows and covers your mouth as she begins to stab you!"

"Yumiko! Stop it!" Hitomi shouted as she hugged the little girl, that, in the middle of her explanation, had closed her eyes and shut her ears as she dove into Hitomi's chest, "Don't pay attention to her, Rin," she said softly, when she looked up at her, "She is just being ridiculous. "

"What? Am I scaring you?" Yumiko laughed as Hitomi motioned to Rin, "Hmm...perhaps Lord Sesshomaru should sleep with _you_ tonight, if you are that scared, Hitomi." She winked at her.

Hitomi hesitated, her mind suddenly coming up with images of a possible night with him, when she quickly shook her head before her impromptu dream imagined anything else, "I- Y-Yumiko..." she began turning red, as her friend laughed at her reaction.

Rin raised her head and straightened herself out, suddenly speaking with a strong tone, "If you don't sleep with him tonight, then I will." She said with a serious look and determined eyes, making both girls stop and stare at her boldness; the mere thought of him scared away half of her fears. Yumiko and Hitomi laughed at the serious look on the little girl's face, unchanged by the girls laughter. Hitomi smiled inside, at the simplicity of a child's mind, to have that one hero next to you or even in your thoughts, is so strong that it truly turns your enemies into dust. Because truly that is all one needs when faced with despair.

Yumiko quieted down as soon as she noticed new footsteps on the hallways, instantly recognizing his steady footing over the rest. She stood up quickly rushing towards the door, Hitomi and Rin now scattering behind her. The three of them walked out into the hallway only to stop abruptly, noticing who was now there with them. Lady Ayaka, wearing an inferior smirk, was standing in the middle with her 'bodyguard' at her side. The thought of that young face being one of a loyal demon, seemed to frighten Hitomi even more. Lord Sesshomaru was at the other side of Lady Ayaka, his stare somewhat weary, Hitomi noticed.

"My dear guardians," Ayaka regarded them with a condescending grin, "I trust we will see each other soon," she said stealing a quick glance to Sesshomaru's face. "Farewell, Lord Sesshomaru." Ayaka gave her fan a meaningful snap, as a bowing servant led the way out. Hitomi heard as her light steps shuffled along, accompanied by the heavy echo of Hayato's own. Her eyes went up to Sesshomaru's face only to find nothing that could give her a hint of what had happened,or even comfort as she dropped her gaze to the ground. "Oh, and Hitomi?" Ayaka paused and turned slightly back with a coy smile, meeting Hitomi's abrupt attention, "Do be careful, my dear."

With those last words, the lady of the Northern Lands departed the palace leaving the quiet group waiting inside. Thousands of questions began to circle in Hitomi's mind, too many in fact that she began to wonder if she had said one aloud.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Yumiko began as soon as Ayaka was out of reach, shaking Hitomi of her own inner voice, "What did-"

"Take Rin to bed, Yumiko," Sesshomaru ordered. Yumiko quickly looked up, ready to challenge it, when she stopped herself abruptly at the expression in his face. She had seen that look before, and seen what had happened when defied. Finally deciding to keep her inquisitions to herself, at least for the time being, she bowed quickly and did as she was told, pulling the girl by the hand, before they both said their 'goodnights', giving their backs to Sesshomaru's own as he left as well. Hitomi turned to both extremes of the hallway, seeing how they began to desert her there. She felt like an idiot just standing there, with no purpose nor command, when suddenly she heard her name, or at least a noise resembling an invitation, coming from one of the ends of the hallway. Her heart skipped when she realized it had come from Sesshomaru's end. Without thinking she was now walking silently behind him, staring down at the ground. Perhaps he wished to speak to her? Or perhaps he wants something else? Her main wish was for the first, she wanted to know what had happened during their meeting, to know what they had arranged. However, her back thoughts strongly ached for the latter. Suddenly, not knowing if she had slipped into one of her daydreams or not, she was pushed up against the wall, with Sesshomaru's questioning eyes upon her.

"What are you doing?" He asked only inches from her face.

Hitomi was startled and speechless, "I-I," Was this really happening? She could feel the softness of his steady breath stroking her cheeks, and the firm grip on her wrists. For a long moment, non of them spoke, all she could do was stare dumbfounded at the deep amber color of his eyes. They were warm and almost tangible in the dim candlelight, like sweet caramel enclosed in the shape of a threatening gaze. The contrast was so immense she took her time taking each detail, each curve, each speck of color in and recording it in the deepest reaches of her mind, wishing to God the intense feeling that warmed her up will never go cold.

His eyes softened a bit as he spoke again, severeness cut short, "Are you really that afraid of her that you are willing to take up one of Yumiko's solutions and sleep with me?"

It took a few seconds more than usual for her mind to realize his meaning, to crash into a strange destination. The way he said those last words made Hitomi's mouth open, embarrassment flushing her complexion. Was he joking? All she wanted to do now was shrink and disappear into a dark hole. But to her disdain, she did not move-could not. She wanted to explain herself, to point out that he was the one who had called her, but now, she wasn't even sure of that herself. She did nothing but stare helplessly at his lips as he gazed into her eyes. He slowly pulled away and started on his original way, Hitomi's eyes following his every move, visibly shaken.

"H-how can you joke around with such a straight face..." she managed to say. He said nothing in return but kept on his way. Hitomi, flustered by everything, saw him disappear in the lack of light. Out of sight, she exhaled uneasily, hearing his last words like an echo in her mind only made matters worse. She shook her head and went on the opposite way, to her bedroom, where she really belonged that lonely stormy night. She struggled with her thoughts a bit more, wondering what would have happened if she would have answered his question, and if she did, what could she have said? 'Yes, I'm afraid, Please keep me warm tonight'? Hitomi began to walk faster, as if trying to get away from that possible scene and possible foolishness. Foolishness. Yes. That's what all of this really was. In her head she began to curse Yumiko over and over, for putting these silly ideas in her head.

* * *

"Master Jaken?"

"What now?"

"Why does the grass yellow in the autumn?"

The imp grunted, acting offended, when he swiftly settled down, suddenly taking up the air of a sage, "Well Rin the legend goes..."

Rin's eyes looked up from the fresh bouquet in her hands, up towards the graceful movements of a water priestess. It amazed her on how composed she looked evading a low kick from the hasty yet playful wind priestess, over the yellowed grass of the vast hill beside the castle. She looked to her side, at Jaken, who was needless to say, flustered at the recent ambush of flower petals and constant requests for playtime yet somehow glad at the sudden interest in his knowledge. Rin grinned, swinging her legs innocently from the high steps of the outdoor hallways, picking up her cup of tea, the heat long gone from it. He had no idea she wasn't listening.

"I think the shiny green grass goes yellow because it gets sad," She said, not realizing she had interrupted him at the climax of his tale, "Not many people go out during the autumn, because it's when it starts getting cold, so maybe it gets sad with no people around. That's why at the end, the whole forest dies for the winter. Until the sun of spring makes everyone and everything come back outside, making the forest and grass happy and green again!" she smiled wishing for the warmth of the summer sun to come back for her.

Anger filled each corner of the green demon, he grumbled at her for once again leaving him with his thoughts, "You dumb girl! That's not how it is at all! Nature doesn't simply..."

Rin kept on smiling as she turned back towards the fighting duo, knowing she was right and that she didn't need a second explanation for her to know it. It had been almost a week since the visit of Lady Oizaki. Ever since, the girls had been resuming their practice outside the palace, almost all day. Rin saw that they were still at it, as she sipped her tea, ducking unknowingly each time a swing was made at each other. She grinned wondering if she would ever become like the priestesses in front, with that piercing fighting spirit driving each jab, each swing of their instruments, with that determination to sharp themselves into something greater than they were expected to, than they ever expected themselves to. Rin nodded to herself, making Jaken slightly happy at her late response to a question long gone in the wind. She wanted that kind of future, that kind of drive, for her to be so sure of herself, of her abilities, that nothing else was left to do but wait for the right moment to strike. Rin's eyes went wide with awe, a smile spreading across her lips, as she saw Hitomi push an unexpected Yumiko to the ground. Her techniques, even to the innocent eyes of a child, were noticeable since practice early that morning.

Yumiko pushed herself off the ground, right before the heavy crystal head of the _ittaisei_ would have landed crashing into her skull. She began to run, evading Hitomi along the way, looking over her shoulder with a playful smile, to see Hitomi's concentrated gaze on her hips. She smirked. This was something Hitomi had picked up on her own, yet something Izumi had drilled it into her in her early training. _When the eye concentrates too much on the feet, a person can go anywhere and in a split second be on a completely different side,_ she remembered Izumi telling her, _It's the hips that tell exactly where the person intends to go, even if they try to hide it with all of their tricky footwork._ Yumiko chuckled. It had taken her weeks for her to get her meaning, when it only took Hitomi a couple of tries to understand. Sure, it was still sloppy. Yumiko dashed towards the east rather than northwest, where she was going, and narrowed her eyes with a mischievous grin at Hitomi hesitate for a moment before she made the change as well. Yumiko pulled out her fans mid-run, _I'll make sure you get all the practice you need_, she grinned turning around and charged towards her.

Hitomi stopped and quickly set up her blue barrier, before the wave of dagger-like sand collided onto her skin. She released it, perhaps a bit earlier than she should've, as she felt a burning itch at her left forearm. Small droplets of blood, her blood, began to ooze out of the tiny holes the swift sand had produced, she noticed as she ran evading a second wave. The stinging pain was nothing, Hitomi thought, compared to what she had felt early that morning. In the break of dawn, before she had planned to wake up, her body began to tremble and ache as a sharp piercing pain ran through her chest. Cold sweat covered her in bed as she had clutched at it thinking it was the end of her, when suddenly it had stopped as quickly as it had came. Hitomi had sat there panting, waiting for even a faint remainder of the sharpness from before. Nothing. She had thought it odd, even surreal in the weak morning light, like if it had all been part of a nightmare._ Maybe it was_, Hitomi now thought dodging an airborne fan, _Maybe my body overreacted from being shaken from sleep_...

Sesshomaru watched the two figures with keen eyes , however, his gaze was pinned upon one in particular. He examined her, quietly sizing her up. Her speed was too slow, her movements a bit too careless, and her attacks weren't as strong as they should be. Sure this was only a simple practice amongst half-breeds, _But her eyes..._even from the platform in the castle's outside walkway, he could feel the turbulence in them. His lips formed a small smile. She had the perseverance of a full-blooded demon; of a Guardian. Of Izumi. It was what he had hated and intrigued him the most from her. Those sharp blue eyes, only a minute window leading towards the whole ocean, fierce and restless, contained securely inside her, patiently waiting for the right moment, the right demon, to release it down upon. The intensity of Sesshomaru's amber eyes seemed to grow with every move she made.

_Will you really pull through, Hitomi?_ He unsheathed Tokijin from his side, creating that frightening iron rasping with iron sound, startling Rin and Jaken at the room next door,_ Can you defeat that beast that destroyed you in the past?_ He charged forward coming out of his concealed spot on the outside steps of the castle. He was almost a blur on the sunny field but Yumiko managed to spot him amidst her attacks. She sidestepped a split second before Hitomi had stopped his incoming strike, and fell back retreating to the sidelines instead to get a better view. Hitomi startled at the first few assaults, managed to block them, even if a bit late sometimes. Her view went from his sword to his scowling eyes, somehow tinged with amusement. She managed to smile, although what she wanted was to admit her horrified look at him. She dodged his swift movements, so different from the routine she had unknowingly sank into each time she'd practice with Yumiko, nerves ready for any approaching threat. His eyes did not leave its intent gaze, neither did they leave her own at any time. After a moment she began to notice patterns in his style; direct and forceful without a moment to waste. She had to get away. She dodged one last swing and began to run for it. Hitomi wasn't alone for long though, as he suddenly appeared next to her resuming his cornering on the poor girl. _His attacks are getting more heavier,_ she moved with him now more sluggish with each attempt, _How can he keep up like this?_ Her breathing began to run short, as if with each passing second her lungs shrunk a centimeter. Hitomi swung at him now, noticing a short cease-fire,but her attempts fell short with him blocking her with Tokijin. She managed to push him off, soon after she felt her lungs suddenly burning for air. Hitomi quickly set up her barrier, clutching at her chest, hoping to the spirits she could inhale once again. After a few moments struggling with her body, she managed slow shallow breaths while her mind raced and heart pounded hard at her chest. For a short moment, too small for her to even noticed it had happened, she thought she felt that same shocking pain quiver around her heart.

Hitomi didn't notice Yumiko, who had run from her place to her as soon as she had stopped, was now searching for her eyes as she walked slowly towards her. Nor did she notice Sesshomaru's alarm in his eyes as he pushed his palms into the searing barrier, trying to break in. Her eyes, glassy with tears held back, turned up to them, and almost at once she felt strange with sick attention. It was as if she was gazing at a painting frozen in time by the sheer terror in the characters' eyes. She had to do something to break the tension she had unknowingly dragged them into. Hitomi quickly let go of the barrier around her, prompting Sesshomaru next to her. Rin had arrived not long ago when Hitomi turned to her, and peered into those large chocolate eyes now filled with wonder. Shuffling between it all, Hitomi could do nothing else but sink into the routine she knew too well at times like these. She covered her face and laughed. A husky giggle at first then suddenly breaking into a clearer laughter filled her throat yet filled everyone else with confusion. It did not affect the one person she intended to however; Sesshomaru held his concerned eyes on her as she flapped her hand at them, when asked what was wrong.

"Of course, I'm fine," Hitomi smiled broadly at Sesshomaru, hoping once again, to wipe that look from off his face, "Honestly. Lord Sesshomaru just startled me. I didn't expect you to be that fast," she smiled.

It wasn't long until Rin was by her side, reassured by Hitomi's sudden joyfulness, pulling by her hand and asking her how she managed to pull all of those moves. Yumiko, weary at first, began to correct a few of Hitomi's technical mistakes, asking her to say something when she felt tired. Hitomi noticed Sesshomaru with the corner of her eye gazing down at his blistering palms, his eyes unfocused on this time era.

"I'm sorry," she said gently as she cupped his hands tenderly over hers. The top layers of pale skin were scrapped off, as if done by a sharp blade, "I should have taken the barrier off sooner. Are you in pain-?"

She barely managed to finish when a hushed servant came to them announcing it was time for dinner. Suddenly his hands were off her own as he headed back inside. Hitomi reached out to him but her hand was snatched instead by an overly eager little girl. Rin beamed back at her, delighted that the food was ready, as she pulled both her and Yumiko up ahead from Sesshomaru. She wanted to have them both beside her at the table, before Master Jaken would protest. Something about not being 'properly seated' in front of a lord. She would respond back that Lord Sesshomaru did not mind since he did not eat human food. It rarely worked, but worth the try, she thought smiling.

They made their way through the castle from the outer walkways, Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken a good feet behind the hurrying little girl and her posse. A few servants here and there greeted Yumiko cheerfully as they passed by her, making sure, however, to politely stop and bow at Hitomi first. She smiled back embarrassed, dreading it all. She wished walking from place to place here wouldn't be such a big deal.

"How do you know all of their names?" Hitomi asked as she noticed this.

"Well, you have to remember that I was once a servant here. And if I do recall, I am your servant my lady," Yumiko nodded curtly back at her, knowing how it bothered her.

"A servant? But being a guardian...I mean shouldn't you be at your shrine in the east?"

"Yeah well...let's just say I never was officially accepted as the wind guardian, back east," Yumiko said with a small smile, "After I was awakened by the power of the sacred fan, Izumi took me to the shrine of wind, to accept my title from the headmasters. But it never happened. You see, they entrusted the _Jiyuu, _the sacred fan, to Izumi in order for her to find the Wind Guardian. And when she brought me before them, they refused. They said I was unfit for the title, mainly because of my rough background, and therefore, by their standards, unqualified, even though the wind spirit had already made its choice. It didn't matter to Izumi, though. Even though all of those wise-men told her that I was an 'imposter', she stood by me and the wind spirit's choice. The shrine just went on training children to see when the 'real' guardian would appear."

"But, what about after the darkness's attack? Couldn't they see then that you really were the chosen guardian?"

"After that...things were still gray. Some believed in me, and accepted me as the Guardian of the Wind, but others just simply refused, saying that if I was the 'real' Guardian, I wouldn't have been defeated so easily and given all the so-called 'glory' to the west," Yumiko trailed off softly, "Either way, the Easternlands was never truly my home. It was just a place I survived in, lived in, until I was picked up by Izumi," she smiled warmly, "The countryside, the towns, the mountains of the west, north and south, now there was my home. Under the stars and watchful eye of my teacher, was where I had always belonged. Never to a lordship...'Wind will be wind', the elder would tell me when he'd look into my thoughts..." The group made their way into the inside of the castle now. Closing into the savory smells, Rin awaited anxiously.

"When did you decide to stay here?"

"Soon after I was awakened from death... soon after I learned she had died..." Yumiko said solemnly. She glanced behind her shoulder noting Sesshomaru's distance from them, and leaned into Hitomi, "After Izumi's sacrifice, we were all devastated. Lord Sesshomaru of course taking the worst of it all. If you think he is cold and aloof now, you should have seen him after her death. He was almost always away for days and days and when he would actually be here, he'd be literally unbearable. Even the smallest of sounds would set him off!" she whispered as harshly as she could manage to keep her voice away from his knowing, "Both Kenji and Takeshi went back to their shrines, where they expected them both with arms open wide. I really had no where to go. No where needed, I mean. But as soon as I saw Lord Sesshomaru grieving, I decided to stay. Something made me stay..." Yumiko suddenly broke into laughter, "And if you really wanna know _exactly_ how I became a servant, well, that was because Mr. Grumpy back there, thought it be a good idea for me to clean the whole castle, by _myself_ I might add!, only because a drop of tea rolled from my chin onto the floor!" She glared back at him, "How dare you take the kindness of a young lady, my lord!"

Hitomi's steps faltered, as a moment of sudden vertigo warped her. She raised a hand to her head, shielding her face from Yumiko. _Please not again..._Yumiko grabbed Hitomi's shoulder, now searching her eyes. She thought she had seen that same painful look she had on at the field. But as she turned her to her now, she only gazed down at a shaky grin.

"Sorry," she barely smiled shyly, "I suppose practicing really worked up my appetite this time. My head is hurting and I am even light-headed..."

Yumiko shook her head, "In that case, you'll feel much better in a moment, with all of the delicious food we are having! Now that you mention it I feel pretty hungry myself now- Hitomi!"

Hitomi's eye lids grew heavy as she tried to focus her blurry gaze at Yumiko's worried face. Hitomi consoled her saying it was nothing to worry about, but nothing ever reached her lips. She felt herself slipping, never noticing if she had hit the floor or if she was hanging on to anyone. She could have been floating for all she knew. Her view was slowly beginning to fill with blotchy patches of black, blocking out the strange scenes happening around her. Yumiko and Rin shouting worriedly at her, Sesshomaru's mouth framing her soundless name, A pale hand with markings on the wrist, wringing her own. It was all hazy and confusing. She wanted to speak. To tell them she was alright. That all of their worries were for nothing. But it was all in vain. Hitomi slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A small gasp escaped Hitomi's lips as she flickered her eyes open. She squinted to what seemed a bright light at first, but later, as she adjusted to the ghostly candle light, a sharp pain split through her temples. She swallowed hard, her mind thick with cloudy fog, realizing she was laying on her futon in the traditional ancient chambers she had been assigned to. She released pressure on her lip, noticing she was biting into it as the headache slowly disappeared. _What happened...?_ Weakly and with great effort she managed to move her head around inspecting her surroundings, when her eyes turned soft to what was next to her. Sesshomaru was sleeping soundly against the wall, sitting with an arm on a raised knee. Her pain was long gone, her lips taking on a gentle smile as she gazed at his head slightly bent over, his silver strands hanging like curtains over his delicate face. Because that is how he looked. Delicate. Fragile even in the faint glow of the candle. Eyes gently closed, dreaming of dreams unknown. Was he dreaming of her? She wondered, when the urge to caress his skin was becoming too overwhelming. She lifted her hand slowly towards him, wondering how his face would feel now under her skin. Would it be soft and sweet as his expression?

Suddenly she clutched at her chest, whimpering as a piercing pain ran through her heart like a lightning bolt. When she managed to open her eyes again, they widened at seeing Sesshomaru more than awake now peering at her and grasping her open hand; alarm now shattered that peaceful expression she had longed to touch.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" He asked quickly as she felt the pain go away as quickly as it came.

She caught her breath and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm fine...I just-" His amber eyes, shining brightly with despair, made her stop short. That innocently sleeping boy she saw only a few seconds ago was no longer there. She smiled meekly as her hand finally reached his cheek, "You looked so at peace, just sleeping there. I'm sorry I woke you up."

He shook his head slightly disregarding it like one would to a rude joke. He reached down and touched the planes of her face, him now growing a bit impatient, "You're fever is up again," he muttered narrowing his eyes, "I'll go get the herbs the doctor left..." he began to get up when Hitomi's panicked face and hard sudden clasp of his wrist stopped him.

"No please don't leave!" she said then looked away, avoiding the concern in his eyes, "I don't want...to be alone..." she whispered. She began to sit up when his strong arms helped her before she even asked. Both leaning on the wall, he sat again where he was before, Hitomi now resting only a feet away from him. His eyes studied her further. "What happened to me?" she asked slowly meeting his eyes.

"You fainted. Twice. The doctor says it is exhaustion from the training, and perhaps also because of a cold." Hitomi noticed something hiding behind his eyes. Was he telling her the truth? Or did he himself not believe the doctor's diagnosis? She nodded as she grasped onto her knees, pulling them tightly onto her chest. Deep inside she knew this was more serious than just being physically strained, but she decided to keep it to herself, at least from him. _Him worrying about me is useless...He shouldn't bother himself so much over me like that..._She looked down at her hand and noticed his intertwined into hers, she smiled and without giving it another thought, decided to close that meddling gap between them. She leaned her head on his shoulder inhaling his scent through his clothes. It smelled so good. Nothing compared to it, or the feeling it would give her stomach each time she breathed it. It was as if a thousand butterflies began to beat their wings unstably under her navel wanting to punch out for an exit.

"I fainted twice?" she asked thoughtlessly. The conversation no longer mattered, as long as she could hear his voice, it soothed her.

"Yes. You came to, only for a few seconds then went out cold again. I'll tell Yumiko not to push you so hard," he said. They both laughed, but neither of it contained humor. It was all a show.

"I see..." she murmured smiling when suddenly his hands were holding her face, she hadn't noticed she was slipping off of his shoulder. She looked into his eyes, his face only inches away, the same panic returning into his deep amber eyes. It broke her heart each time she saw them that way. She shook her head free from his grasp.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled trying to stand up quickly, "I am fine. Really-" The room suddenly began to spin around her, merging the gold and red from the room creating a dreadful burnt orange-like color, that seemed to make her head hurt even more. She began to fall backward, but before she could've, Sesshomaru noticed this and was soon there holding her in place. She buried her face in her hands, trying to calm her heart now. She fancied the idea that it was His presence that made her go wild, but perhaps that would've happened some other time. Now it was this unexplained weak feeling of exhaustion that was claiming her heartbeats. It reminded her of times when Akio and her would go to a festival and ride on the non-stop spinning rides that made her go pale after three consecutive times. She remembered how much she'd hated them but she would go after being persuaded by him, time after time. After a few minutes, her vertigo minimized to slight dizziness. With the ringing in her ears she barely heard Sesshomaru's footsteps go in and out of the room.

She slowly opened her eyes to his touch, as he guided her by the elbow back into bed, reluctantly at first she followed his orders. She sat back onto the wall, watching his every move. Kneeling next to her, he handed her a tea cup now, red with an eerie concoction, from a tray by his side. He directed her to drink it with a severe look in his face. She looked down at the smelly cup, hesitation creating a frown on her own. Hitomi raised the cup to her lips and drank. It felt like drinking fire as it swished down her throat, a harsh aftertaste quickly following. "It's terrible..." she glared at the liquid as if accusing it for its bitter taste.

The gesture brought amusement to his eyes, however the rest of his expression was serious. "Finish it." He directed again in his commanding tone, too stern to argue with.

From the side of her eyes she scowled at him as she repeated the icky tea into her mouth. "Aren't you worried I might pass the cold on to you?" she said sourly setting the cup to the side.

He poured her some more from the ceramic pot on the tray, grimacing at the stench his keen nose picked up. How could humans get well with such a foul drink? He thought. "Human weaknesses do not ail me," he said, "Although you are a half-demon now, your body is still susceptible to human illness." he looked into her eyes. He seemed angered to her somehow.

"Lucky you..." she murmured. She knocked back another tearful swallow, followed by a moment of silence. She reluctantly looked up at him, hesitating at what she would most likely find there. She had barely caught a glance of that look masking his face, when she turned back down, "I'm so sorry-"

"Stop it." She looked up at him, his sternful tone shaking her from within, "Stop apologizing for what you have no control over."

"I'm sorry-" she began but was stopped by a scowl. She laughed at herself. At both of them. It had been almost a week since Lady Oizaki had visited them and she still had no idea why she had. Yumiko and her occupied themselves by training, until they were too tired to do anything else. Lord Sesshomaru would sometimes look over them, she had noticed, but it seemed he was looking at something more beyond her daily progress. Both Yumiko and her had meant to find something about the mystery meeting, but always came up with dead ends. The servants knew nothing and Sesshomaru would not talk. What was so damn important to hide? Hitomi drank her last swig of medicine, thankful not taste it again. Well, at least for three hours or so.

Sesshomaru placed the cup back in tray and was now leaning back at the wall, similar to how she had found him earlier. So peaceful. So different.

"I hope next time, you'll tell me earlier when you are in pain," he suddenly said breaking her train of thought.

She looked up at him questioningly and noticed he had always known, no matter how hard she thought she tried to hide it, she never could from him. Her eyes fell to her hands on her lap, shamefaced, "It really wasn't much, really. The pain would come and go. I didn't think I would end up like this..."

"I want to protect you..." He said making her look up at him. His face was suddenly very translucent. That delicate boy was back there in his place, looking tenderly at her. Hitomi's eyes filled with emotion. _Could it be..._

"Why-?" she asked barely a whisper.

"I need to protect you," he said sternly, almost destroying that delicate look upon his face, "We need you."

It suddenly dawned on her. It was all for the purpose. Her purpose in this place. Hitomi smiled slowly at him, trying hard to hide the hurt with a nod of comprehension. Perhaps she really was that naive... Her eyes suddenly clashed with something strikingly beautiful. Sesshomaru held a tanto knife for her to see. The glossy black lacquer was encrusted with sapphire colored designs that snaked their way around the tip of the shield. Hitomi carefully received it, feeling its considerable weight over her fingertips, as she gingerly examined the piece.

"I know this isn't much for you're protection," he said in a hushed tone, "However, I hope it will be enough for when I am not around. I've held onto this for years... I believe it now needs to be with it's rightful owner," Hitomi smiled dearly as she drew out the long elegant knife, "You holding this will give me some peace of mind."

"Thank you," she said putting the sword back in its place and onto her lap. He nodded and softly bid his goodbye as he started off to leave, "Ah wait, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He turned his warm eyes at her, jumbling her mind into hesitation. She swallowed hard as she looked up at him determined as she said as firmly as her weak voice permitted, "A Guardian's duty is to give advice to his or her lord, Lord Sesshomaru. As your adviser, I would like to know what Lady Oizaki's business was in doing here...If you could please tell me."

He stared back at her with serious eyes that held no other expression in his face, "As an adviser, you have no right to ask this from me."

Hitomi paused for a moment then nodded, making him turn back to leave.

"And as a friend?"

He stopped and turned back one last time, a small smile forming on the edge of his lips as she looked back with hopeful eyes, "Good night, Hitomi."

Her tired face darkened with a scowl, as she watched him walk away from her once again. Why was it so difficult to speak to him?

"Good night, Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

Hitomi's eyes were heavy the following morning, still weak from the night before. She felt a hand on her forehead, too small to be the one that she had held that night. Hitomi opened her eyes only to be blurred by the morning sun. She turned and focus of the face that belonged to the arm, and smiled. Yumiko was holding her free hand on her own forehead, looking up in the air, concentrating on the temperature. The intense seriousness on her face as she stuck out her tongue as a form of help, made Hitomi giggle. Her young nurse turned with with a broad smile.

"Morning!" she said, perhaps a bit too cheerful for the early day, "You're fever's gone down, and your cheeks seem to have gotten back their color."

"I'm glad," Hitomi sighed relieved, "I hope I'm well enough to not drink that disgusting medicinal tea lord Sesshomaru forced me to last night."

Yumiko laughed, "Oh don't worry, he won't. At least not today. He left early this morning and will be back by sundown. So that leaves me in charge of you the whole day. Yep! That means _I'm_ gonna be the one forcing that thing down your throat!"

"He left? Where to?" Hitomi said quickly before she would pull out the medicine.

"Hmm...He didn't say. But then again that's Sesshomaru. Leaves sometimes," Yumiko said then smiled, "So, how are you feeling, miss?"

"Better,"

"Enough to go on a little trip of ourselves?" she asked hopeful, "I need to go to that village close by to buy some things needed here...and I _invited_ Rin and she said yes."

"You mean sneaking her out,"

"That is such a harsh word for what I do...Let's just call it: A way to distract a lonely little human girl from the life of a princess,"

Hitomi laughed shaking her head. Yumiko later explained that they had to come back before sundown, or as she put it: "So that we wont get lost in the woods with the lack of light." Hitomi accepted and before she knew it she was being taken everywhere to get her ready. A bath, a simple change of clothing, a quick breakfast, and of course, those three cups of that thick red tea. In less of an hour Yumiko had prepared both Rin and Hitomi for their little expedition; all of their clothing was aged and the colors were neutral in order to blend in with the crowds.

It was a short way to the village, shorter than Hitomi remembered. All the way, Rin was beaming at them both, excited for her third trip to the small village. Yumiko had only taken her so often, too afraid that lord Sesshomaru would notice her away. However this time was different. They didn't have to hurry around the shops, counting their minutes all the way, hoping they'd be back in less than twenty minutes. The forest cleared leading way to the brown village huts.

It wasn't as busy as it was when Hitomi first encountered it, filled with the noise and people of a Fall festival, but rather it was now filled with servants and housewives running to and fro through every shop trying to bargain with each shopkeeper to get the best price. The girls were quickly off to their errand; to buy a list of simple supplies needed back at the castle. From candles to cloth, teas to oil, a few sweets for them to enjoy, and even a cute decorative doll for Rin's room. The sun was quickly slipping away, making Yumiko grow more nervous with each passing hour. With armfuls of things they finally began to walk back, when they encountered a long line at a nearby shack. Yumiko's sharp eyes and quick feet almost forced her away from her fears and to the line of perhaps another bargain. The three of them were pushed by the hoard of women, young and old, all trying to be the first in line.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yumiko shouted at one of them when she almost lost her footing.

"What's going on?" Rin asked from behind a mountain of goods.

They heard a few women squeal with delight, which only made the rest of them impatient. "Oh will you hurry up!" One shouted from behind. "Shut your trap old lady, you're already married!" Another said. "Oh he's just so handsome! He asked me to bear his children!"

Hitomi hesitated. She thought she'd heard that somewhere before. Yumiko, despite the things in her arms, tried pushing away the women in front wishing to see this hunk of a man that was making all these women crazy.

"What do you think you're doing!" A young woman's voice thundered from where the man was supposed to be, quickly prompting from him a string of stammering responses.

"Uh, Sango, wait! It's not what you think!" The man said only to be silenced a loud slap.

"Lecherous monk!" The girl's voice shrilled,annoyance heavy in her words. The women squealed leaving quickly to their homes and husbands, others grumbled something about him being already taken as they walked away. As the hoard of women dispersed, Hitomi stood there waiting to see their faces; she was almost convinced who she'd see.

Sango was already storming out of the small shack, with Miroku running quickly after her, a large fresh bruise decorating his left cheek. Inuyasha and Kagome stood there watching the two, it was all too routine already, for any of them to be surprised. Hitomi smiled. That green uniform was too usual to be mistaken in this time period.

"That's what he gets for always being so greedy," Kagome said holding a nodding Shippo in her arms.

"Kagome?" a girl called softly.

She turned around and almost dropped Shippo with excitement, "Hitomi! Is that you?!" she exclaimed at one of the three girls holding the armfuls of supplies.

"I'm so glad to see you here, Kagome!" Hitomi said as she managed to run to her, "How have you been! How's the search been?" The girls exchanged news as best they could, their happiness too great to contain.

Yumiko stayed behind with Rin, as Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously. That scent was there again. It was all over the three.

"When are you coming back?" Kagome now said with a somewhat saddened smile, "After I received your letter I thought that I would hear from you soon, but then months went by. I now almost dread the times that I go back to Tokyo, with Kobayashi-sensei and your father asking me over and over if I know when you'll come back to visit or when there'll be another letter," At the mention of her father Hitomi dropped her gaze. She had been so busy all these months, that the thought of her father was like thinking about the past. A very distant past. "I'm going back tonight, Hitomi. Please come with me." Hitomi looked up at her pleading eyes, then down to her hand over her shoulder. It had been so long since she'd been to Tokyo. To the present. To her family. Hitomi turned back to Yumiko who only returned an uncertain gaze. "Please Hitomi..."

"She'll go," Yumiko spoke from where she stood, a fresh grin over her face, "Just as soon as we return these to where they belong. Why don't you wait for her here? We won't be long."

"And exactly where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her, never leaving his stern gaze, "Don't tell me you three are staying with him."

Yumiko flashed him an innocent smile, "If by 'him', you are referring to Lord Sesshomaru, I believe that doesn't concern you. Hitomi, we should get going. You should wait for her here."

"What is going on here, really?" Inuyasha asked now annoyance apparent in his tone.

Yumiko beckoned Hitomi and began walking away with Rin, "I am not the one to be giving you you're answers right now, Inuyasha. But if Lady Kagome truly wishes to leave with Hitomi to their world, I suggest we hurry. Please be patient and wait for her here."

Hitomi turned to Kagome and nodded trying to reassure her. She told her she had nothing to worry about. Kagome understood the signal to talk about it later and told her that they would depart as soon as she showed up. They exchanged their goodbyes; Inuyasha's probing questions muffled by a loud 'sit!'. The three of them were off into the forest, Yumiko looking back every so often to make sure they weren't being followed. She knew she wasn't the one to tell them about what was happening to the lands. _Not yet..._She agreed with Takeshi about them being a problem if they knew too much. Interference was not an option this time. Everything needed to be perfect.

The three arrived at the castle, with plenty of sunlight to go. Yumiko sneaked them through the back, leaving their things in the kitchen. She should've noticed that the place was usually empty, given the time close to dinner. She should have noticed that the cooks weren't even in their stations, or that the usually pattering of the servants feet across the hallways was not there. But she didn't. She was too preoccupied with herself, the three of them putting things away as she looked out the window approximating his arrival. Her mind was also too full of possible plans to break it to Sesshomaru that Hitomi was leaving once again. How could she tell him that without him knowing she had dragged Hitomi, which was recovering from a fainting spell, to a busy village? She couldn't! It was impossible!

"Yumiko," A voice said from the room's entrance. She froze up, swearing to herself as she shut her eyes.

"Aye, Lord Sesshomaru?" She turned around shamefaced. His dirty looks were too heavy upon her. She knew she was being scolded harshly. Too harsh that words weren't even needed. Before he could speak again, Hitomi spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru..?" She looked up at him hands over her lap. His anger was so concentrated on Yumiko that when he turned to her she could also feel it, "I'm sorry. But we wanted to go with Yumiko. We practically begged her to take us. But as you can see, we are all fine."

After looking down at her for what seemed a long moment, he sighed, exasperated. He knew she was lying. They all knew. "Rest," He said, "Both of you." Yumiko scowled at him, for being left out of his pardon.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru?" It was Hitomi again, "There is something else. In the village...you see, we bumped into my friend Kagome and...It's been so long since I've seen her...and my family-"

"Do you wish to go back?" he turned around.

"Yes, I do," she raised her eyes slowly at him, "I promise I won't take long."

He paused for a moment, his expression unreadable, "I'll expect you back soon."

"Yes, of course-"

"But-"

"Is there a problem, Yumiko?" he asked her with eyes that could make iron tremble. Yumiko said nothing more but looked off to the side, "You will take her to that group, and make sure she's safe."

Yumiko nodded looking up at him. Hitomi excused herself along with Rin, ready to pack her belongings, she couldn't let them wait for her too long. She rushed out of the kitchen too busy to notice Yumiko was still there along with Sesshomaru. Hitomi ran to her room and began to stuff a few things into her messenger bag. Among those were her letters and a few handmade gifts from Rin. She changed quickly into the 'modern' clothes she had arrived in; she didn't like that distant look Akio would always give her when she'd arrive in her kimono, it was the look given to someone who has a strange deformity, too horrid to keep their eye on. She slung the _Ittaisei_ around her shoulder and was on her way out when something glinted back at her. She knelt down to the foot of the linen closet to find the small tanto shining back at her. She scooped it up gently running her fingers over the blue designs, as his words popped into her mind. _I hope it will be enough for when I am not around_. A shiver ran through her. How can he make her feel like this? So secure? She gingerly placed it inside her bag, wanting to obey his wishes.

She stood up and hurried out of the room, ready to find Yumiko. She walked over to her bedroom only to find her walking towards her instead. With little words exchanged, Yumiko smiled and led her outside where they followed the same quick path into the village. Their silences were broken here and there by choppy chit chat. What she was planning to do when she was back home? When she'd be back? If she'll miss the daily commotion in that grand castle of theirs?

Yumiko was glad for her. She knew how hard it was to be away from the people you loved. However, Sesshomaru's words still echoed fresh in her mind. It really was trouble. All of this. On the night Hitomi fainted, she had pulled Sesshomaru aside frightened of the possibility of Hitomi's sudden illness to be due to the Darkness's powers over her. "I believe it is trying to reach her," she'd told him.

"Did you feel it too?"

"No. I think he is concentrating on her," she shook her head as her face crumbled with worry, "My lord, please do something. It will only get worse. He'll soon take over her and she'll-" she broke off covering her face, holding back the tears, "It's terrible the things he makes you do. You can't stop yourself. Your weapons are in his control-"

"I'll visit the Oracle tomorrow," he'd told her, "She'll be alright."

Yumiko had still been uneasy. Before Hitomi fainted she saw that look on her face, and in the field too. It was the same one Izumi had before the Darkness blinded them. Sometimes he'd have mercy and throw them into the shadows, their memory erased of what they'd done, their blood stained weapons and clothing the only clues of what they had committed. He wasn't always that kind however. Yumiko could still remember the times when she'd swear she'd gone mad by screaming from inside of her as she'd attacked unsuspecting men working the fields, a mother and her child, even whole villages. She couldn't control it. She couldn't stop it. All she could do was hear their screams and His laughter echoing around her. The fear and furry of the people was soon on the Guardians as more more they were being controlled. Their trust in them severed, until the Darkness once again took his slumber, and the Guardians became themselves again.

Yumiko had been furious when Sesshomaru had permitted Hitomi to go.

"What are you doing?" Yumiko had hissed at him as soon as Hitomi too far for her to hear, "She cant leave just like that! It's too dangerous. What if it happens again? She can hurt her family over there!"

Sesshomaru had gazed at her concerned eyes, "The distance between this world and hers is great. Being away from this place might slow his attempts."

"But you don't know that for a fact, do you?" Yumiko had asked. He'd said nothing. She was angry but she knew there were risks. _It just might slow his attempts..._ she thought, trying to calm herself down. That's what they needed. They needed hope.

Both of them were walking their way through the dark village when they spotted the shack, light illuminated the inside. Hitomi's heart jumped. She was almost there. Home. She began to quicken her pace when her arm got caught. She looked back at Yumiko, her face was darkened with worry.

"I'll be turning back now," Yumiko began to say, "But please promise me something," she grabbed her hand tightly, "As soon as you get home, take the _Ittaisei_ with you and store it somewhere safe and far away from you, if it all possible."

"Yumiko?"

"Just do it for me, please. Take care of yourself over there. If anything happens, you come back, okay?" She gave her friend's hand one last meaningful squeeze when she turned around heading back to the forest. She turned once back at her and flashed her a small smile. All they need is hope. But was it truly enough?


	18. Chapter 18: Life Gone Awry

**Just a brief warning:** _I've been pretty good in the past chapters by keeping the profanity to a minimum... but in this chapter there are a few curse words that reference to situations. Nothing extreme though. I promise it was only to enhance the scene. I hope no one gets offended... Enjoy! :)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18: Life Gone Awry**

She felt something inside her kick, however her mind quickly disregarded it. She really must be going mad, she told herself, realizing the impossibility. The cool air from inside the building blew her way as a resident walked into the sliding doors of the apartment complex lobby. Was it possible that his musk cologne was entangled in it? Her throat tightened and her eyes heavy as she gradually looked up, counting on the way the windows until she reached his. Her brown eyes softened at the sight of the crack of the window, showing the bitter humor of it all. How angry she was when she threw the phone charger, the only thing heavy enough around her reach, straight at his screaming head. Stupidly, she had forgotten how terrible her aiming had always been, chipping away that mark on the window instead, that now announces to the passersby that the couple had quarreled once again. She pursed her lips into a thin line. From outside the window, it may have seem so, but it really wasn't. Was it? Could all of those laughing times, those intimate moments, really have been erased and permanently replaced by the single bad run ins? All of them, all of those precious memories, more precious now than ever, now disintegrated into the air above them?

Actually, it all ended peacefully, from what she could remember. Well, compared the other nasty breakups her friends, and herself, had endured in the past, where one or the other would end up either in a deep depression or with total uncontrollable rage. It did come as a shock to him though...but truly, how else could she have ended it? She had just come back from her parents' home in Aomori, leaving everything unmoved, no hint of what may soon happen. She had used that excuse to get away and think. To think of what she wanted. Of what she thought she needed. _It's either with or without him_, was the mantra she would recite at least twenty times a day. How stupidly simple it all was to her. She still cannot erase that look he gave her as she spoke her goodbye and her "reason". Of course he'd think the worst of her. How else can a man explain his girlfriend's sudden change from two weeks at a different city, so far away from his eyes. When she had refused to take her cell phone, or call him back 'as soon as possible' as she had read in the message notepad next to her parent's phone, it also gave a subtle hint to something lucrative tucked away from his reach. She curled her hands tightly, trying hard to fight back the tears welling up. Either with or without him, huh? The sorrow in his silent eyes as she closed the door had almost made her swing the door back open and run back to him, smiling as convincingly as possible, making it as though she had just pulled a joke on him, as she would have tried to forget her future plans. How could she be so stupid? She smiled bitterly behind the emotion trembling in her face. Because it was all so stupidly simple, right?

"Michiko-san!" Hitomi called carrying the small white plastic bag in front of her lap as she ran. Her smile faded as she stopped next to her, the girl's semi dried tears staining her face as she tried to compose herself, "Michiko-san, are you alright?"

The girl turned and smiled as she shook her head, "Yes. Sorry, these allergies are just killing me," she dabbed once more at her eyes with the small yellow square of fabric from her pocket knee-length white cotton skirt. "Why look at you, Hitomi-chan! You look so grown up...blue contacts and all. How have you been?"

Hitomi smiled back at Yoshida Michiko. She looked so different herself. The once waist long black hair she had always tied neatly behind her was now cut short in a sort of pixie way, it made her childlike looks shine with all their power, hiding beneath the twenty-five year old and exposing the peppy girly young woman instead. However, Hitomi noticed the spark was temporarily dimmed. Her eyes were unusually guarded not being affected at all by the sincere smile below. Hitomi greeted her in the old casual way they would always greet; like old friends always do after a long visit, overlooking the empty gap of interaction.

"Yeah, for a moment I couldn't recognize you either, Michiko-san. Your new look is really cute! It actually matches your personality now." Hitomi said dodging the second mention of her new 'blue contacts', "I hadn't seen you for months! What have you been up to?"

Michiko nodded thoughtfully for a moment as she sighed, unnecessarily by the looks of the awkward intake of breath, "Oh...well, just currently going to school, and looking for an apartment...and a job" she added sheepishly.

"An apartment? You don't like your neighborhood anymore? You wanna live with your boyfriend now?"

Michiko gave her a strange look but was replaced in less than a second with a hurtful one, "Oh no..." she adjusted her glasses; her hands craving for something to do, "I actually just moved back from Aomori. I moved there...soon after your brother and I broke it off."

Hitomi bit her lip silently as she tried to think back to a comment Akio might have said, a hint, or even a damn change in his attitude to verify the news. How could that be possible? She'd been living with the man in the past months (well excluding her lengthy expeditions), and to not have noticed that his roommate, his guardian, had broken up with his girlfriend that she'd had known for years, was more than enough to keep her quiet. She wanted to scream. To disappear for even asking.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." She hesitated.

Michiko shook her head gently, "That's okay I didn't expect Akio to tell you. After all, it's just troubles between couples...Well, back then when we were..." she finished with her most convincing smile.

"I see...But you are here now. Did you come over to talk to him? He's up there right now. I just went out to get the melon juice that he likes- why don't you come with me-" Hitomi was already walking up towards the entrance, beckoning the girl to follow her.

"No, that's okay, please Hitomi." she said quickly staying solid in her place, "I've got things to do, right now, anyway, so I'll come over some other time." She swung her bag over her shoulder before Hitomi could say another word and walked off waving goodbye to her. She was foolish to have gone, she knew. But she just wanted to see him, if only by catching a glimpse of him by the window or of him walking out of his apartment. She needed to ask. But not now. She could barely manage to see him again, speaking to him would break her. She knew it would.

Hitomi stood there watching her leave, her small legs moving faster than her usual pace. She looked around to where she had once stood and took her place, peering up to the building where she thought she saw her gaze. Her eyes grew delicate noticing what she had been doing. Hitomi turned back at Michiko, long lost into the crowd of Tokyo's busy streets. _Michiko-san..._

* * *

Hitomi opened the heavy door of Akio's apartment, and announced her arrival, only meeting a half interested "hey" in response. She kicked her shoes off and placed them next to the door. Akio had told her many times before she really wasn't supposed to being that his apartment was too westernized for ancient Japanese customs, but she did it anyway. What was the point of learning new curtsies when she had to go back to the core of the ancient Japan soon, where this new information would become irrelevant? She made her way towards the couch and handed a very busy Akio his long awaited drink. As he reached out he quickly pulled back with a loud "YOU IDIOT! GO LEFT! GO LEFT!" Hitomi laughed. His soccer team, FC Tokyo, wasn't doing as good he wanted them to, but he did his part like any fan boy would: shout at the TV to make the little people do as you say.

"Damn it! Don't they ever practice?!" Akio grumbled now taking his melon juice and cracking it open, never leaving sight of the screen. Not exactly his choice of drink during a game, but after having Hitomi nagging him to death about how he drank way too much he just had to shut her up somehow. Melon juice seemed to do the trick, "Yes! YES!....THANK YOU!" he nudged Hitomi, "See? I told you they'd do better with a drink."

Hitomi rolled her eyes with a smile, remembering his half an hour long pestering for a beer. She had just arrived the night before, and had made her way to her home first, expecting her father but found her home dark and isolated, only a note left at the screen door:

_Hitomi,_

_I hope you don't read this, because that would mean I would be away again without seeing you._

_But if you do, I am sorry. I will be out of town for the following five days. I wont be back until Tuesday._

_I've asked Akio to welcome you into his home if you'd arrive when I am gone. Please go straight to him as_

_soon as you read this._

_ Dad_

_Thursday Nov. 11th _

Hitomi had stuffed the note into her pocket, frowning at her bad luck. It was Friday night. She'd miss him only for a day. Just one day! She had looked around and found the extra spare key she had hidden around the entrance and had made her way inside. Quickly she walked up to her bedroom pulling out things into her messenger bag: extra clothes, toiletries, school materials. Anything to sustain her at Akio's until her father arrived. She knew she had promised to go back quickly, but she just had to talk to her father. Be with him. It had been months since she'd since his face or heard his voice. She wanted to hug him and tell him in person how beautiful and intriguing everything was in Feudal Japan, something that, she was convinced, not many girls could really share with their fathers.

She'd locked up the place and walked to Akio's in the busy Friday night in bright Tokyo. Shinning lights were everywhere she turned guiding people to large clubs and small but posh sushi shops, all of them filled with people and noise, so different from what she was used to; quiet landscapes and polite people in simple kimonos. There, she disappeared, blended completely in the glimmering city, into its people. Although there, in that wildly advanced city, was where she had grown up in, she felt so eerily out of place now; lost even. She shook her head, realizing how the whole time-traveling deal was now messing with her mind.

She'd arrived at Akio's apartment a little after ten, but she knew he was wide awake. For him, the night was young until he'd say so, be it 9pm or 4am, it made no difference to a man ready to party himself silly. Her only worry had been if he'd actually be home on that Friday night. Luckily, she didn't have to go looking for him club to club (although she knew it would've been impossible either way), he was home drinking scotch and smoking a cigarette while listening to music. She went off on him, telling him how awfully depressing he looked sitting there drinking alone in his couch with only one small light on. He only joked back that it was her fault for leaving him in such state. In spite of herself, she laughed. She missed that. His quick quirky humor that seemed to never miss a beat. As soon as he got her settled in his bedroom, after insisting she'd take it, he told her that her father had left the day before for another business trip at Kobe. It seemed business was doing better and he was getting more opportunities each time he came back. Akio had mentioned her father had traveled a lot during her absence, but always seemed nervous to leave because he knew any day he would receive a letter or a visit from his time-traveling daughter.

Akio threw a piece of paper at her as he was leaving the bedroom, telling her to call him. She picked it up with a smile as she ran to the phone, eagerly dialing each number. It didn't ring twice when she heard her father's hasty voice over the line. "Father!" she gushed out, his voice wrenching tears from her. She must've spent an hour telling him she was alright, along with all of the events that had strangely happened years ago.

"I'll take the next plane out to Tokyo, sweetheart, don't you worry," he suddenly said.

"No, dad, don't," Hitomi had protested, "Finish your trip first. Akio, told me you had to close a very important deal. It's okay, I'll be here when you get back. I promise."

After a few tries of persuasion, Hitomi finally convinced him to finish his job first, although it pained them both. She wanted to see him, but his voice would have to hold her through the days until Tuesday. She knew how important his job was to him. After her mother's death, he caved himself in it, completely submersing himself into the deadlines and paperwork. To some, mourning is a process that comes in the form of grieving and crying themselves to sleep, but her father was never one for tears. For him, his job was his escape, his haven from his loneliness as a widow taking care of his children. She knew that all too well.

She had hung up on him only to be meet by the eyes of a now somewhat sober Akio, eager to know what had been going through her head when she suddenly stopped contacting them. She had smiled asking him first what had happened to him all the time she was away. Akio shrugged saying he had nothing new to report in his 'boring school teacher life'. "With papers to grade and projects to evaluate, strip-teasing to myself on the mirror has been the only entertainment I've had for a while," he said with a frown. Hitomi had giggled, quickly telling him about her training. She reassured him that nothing else had happened besides that, as he looked at her skeptically.

Thinking back, Hitomi couldn't believe how much time had passed and so little had happened, at least little events for Akio's eager ears. She did tell him she had had a fever just the night before. One small, little detail she refrained from telling, however, was her new-found feeling towards her young lord. She didn't want to hear what he would say about that, too afraid he'd tell her it was a bad idea all together, or even worse: if he said nothing at all. Hitomi decided not say a word until she was certain what that strange feeling by the river was, and if it meant anything to hold it so dearly by her heart.

Akio scoffed, bringing Hitomi back from her thoughts to the present, "Like if changing Hiraike for Naegino will do any difference," he gave Hitomi another nudge, "That coach has no idea what he's doing. He can't handle the pressure."

Hitomi shook her head as she cupped it with her hands, leaning onto her knees, "If you care so much about soccer, why don't you just apply as a coach at school?"

"You kidding? Those kids don't even know what 'off sides' is."

"I don't know what that is."

"Yeah, but you're a girl."

Hitomi glared at him, only making him flash his boyish grin back at her, like if his charms will mend his bad ways. He turned back at the TV, eyes intent on their every move. Head in hands, Hitomi did nothing but stare back him, studying his smile, carefully measuring it up, trying to weed out hidden lies behind it. _What could have happened...?_

"Akio?"

"Mmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Michiko-san had broken it off?"

He looked back at her, his eyes a bit wider than usual and mouth agape yet nothing came out,"...Who told you?"

"She did. I think she came by looking for you."

He put down his drink, too stunned but unusually taking his time to speak, "Michiko was here...? She's back from Aomori?"

Hitomi shrugged never leaving his eyes, when she asked quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sat there quiet. The game had already resumed but he paid no attention, he only looked down at his hands grasping his knees.

"Akio?" she asked again a hand on his arm, now a bit worried.

He reacted and his expression slowly broke into an impromptu smile, "Um...sorry?"

"What happened?" she asked, now more gently.

He reached out for his drink again and drank the last sip of it. He stood up and crushed it in his hand, "Ahh...what happened..." he mused quietly. He looked down at her with saddened eyes, "I fell in love with you."

"Akio!" Hitomi said, anger quickly replacing her gentleness, "Can't you be serious for once?!".

He laughed making his way to the kitchen with Hitomi trailing after him. He threw away the crushed can and was startled as he turned around, "What?" he asked looking at the scowl in her face. He laughed again when she did nothing else but glare up at him, "What do you want me to say? Shit happens. People move on. Anyway, who cares?" he said as he walked around her.

"She was sad,"

He stopped in his tracks. After a moment he shook his head without turning back, "Impossible."

"She was crying-"

"Will you drop it!" he snapped back at her making her look away, creating a long gap of silence. Akio heaved a heavy sigh as he spoke again, much calmer now, "Look, just let it go, okay? If it's not your problem, why bother?" Hitomi was about open her mouth when he pulled out a finger, "Not one word," he warned, "Or I'll throw you out."

Hitomi did not laugh, but rather looked down. He was right, it really wasn't any of her business, but Michiko was her friend. And she was heartbroken, she'd seen it in her eyes. She still remembered when she first met her. She was only a child when her brother Kouichi brought her to her sixth birthday party. Akio was also there, of course. The three of them teenagers. Michiko was so nice to her and even played with her when she'd ask. She remembered looking up to her wishing she would grow up to be like her some day, kind and mature yet childish at the same time. She later found out that Michiko was in Kouchi's class, who were both fifteen at the time, and as soon as she met Akio it was an instant friendship. Michiko would often hang out with both of them, but it wasn't long until Hitomi began to notice that Michiko and Akio acted more like the young couples she saw in soap operas; always holding hands and sharing secrets that made them smile in the middle of a busy crowd. And now, it suddenly wasn't there. Akio walked over to the TV and sat heavily onto his blue tweed couch._ How can he not feel anything anymore...?_

That night, Akio went to bed earlier than she'd ever seen him before. He had turned off the lights and TV of the living room during Hitomi's shower. For a moment she thought he had left when she was in the bathroom, with the whole apartment feeling so lonely and cold, but then she noticed the still figure in the couch laying covered in the thick blanket. Hitomi softly called out his name, but received nothing in return. Heaving a soft sigh at the silence, Hitomi turned back to the bedroom. She had noticed he acted different now, after she had told him about Michiko. He seemed more quiet while watching the game, reacting slowly now at the announcer's cry for a goal, no more teasing comments, no more laughter.

Hitomi closed the door behind her and leaned on it, _Why did I have to open my mouth..._She pulled away from the door and was headed to the bed when the _Ittaise__i_'s partially covered crystal shone back at her, making her stop in her tracks. She knelt down and scooped it up, removing the brown cloth bag that hid the blue tip of the wooden staff. The sapphire crystal was emitting a soft glow to her touch, as she admired it carefully. _As soon as you get home, take the Ittaisei with you and store it somewhere safe and far away from you, if it all possible_, Yumiko's last words to her suddenly echoed through her mind. Hitomi's eyebrows furrowed as she clutched at her staff.

"Far away from me as possible...?" She said softly, "Why would she say that..." she remembered her worried gray eyes and the firm grip in her small hands, but could not put one and two together. She peered down at the staff. _How can something that has protected me, something that houses the power of the Water Spirit, be something that I should stay away from..._

Hitomi stood up and tucked the _Ittaisei _away in Akio's closet._ Perhaps this will be "far away from me" if it stays here..._ She shut the closet door and quickly turned off the light before she climbed onto Akio's bed. She breathed the scent in with a smile, Akio's musk cologne that reminded her of happy times and the comfort of being home with her father and brothers. She brushed her cheek against the bed, feeling the softness of the modern sheets and pillows, so different from the ancient ones from her chambers back in the castle. Even still, the feeling that that room gave her, the scent of the sheets and in the air of those quarters in Ancient Japan, still created a knot in her stomach as she thought back to it. As if that room itself held the happiness and mystery she had been waiting for. That she'd been longing for. Before she knew it, she was beginning to picture Lord Sesshomaru in her mind, remembering that look in his eyes that drove her heart insane, so intent on hers, as if she was really something that special and unique that deserved his gaze upon her, his interest on her. She remembered his hands, strong and gentle at the same time as he would pull her in. His lips, so sweet and warm, that sought for hers next to that secluded river. Her cheeks were suddenly hot, as the palms of her hands ached to touch him.

Hitomi shook her head as she shifted her body away. _What am I doing? Thinking about him like that..._ Hitomi shut her eyes tightly, "I love you..." she whispered but stopped her herself by biting her lip, her ears not wanting to hear more. _But do you love me, lord Sesshomaru?_ "What am I to you, really...?" Hitomi waited, wishing that his answer would truly come through to her, just so that she can now freely think about him, so that it wont hurt when she finds that all of her girly fantasies were all a waste of time, all only empty illusions of something that wasn't really there. Hitomi gently shook her head. _But there has to be at least something there, right? Why would he then kiss me all of those times? Why would he then talk to me so sweetly with those gentle amber eyes...?_

Hitomi kept questioning herself over and over, skimming through all of their moments together, analyzing them carefully to see if she had missed something, the tone of his voice or a look in his eyes. Her blue irises grew heavier as the minutes sped by. At that moment her reasoning concluded nothing new in her desperate search into his heart, but one thing she did know more than her jumbled up feelings, that now created that knot in her stomach: She missed his touch, his voice, and the comforting scent of that castle in ancient Japan.

* * *

Hitomi was stirred from her sleep by a shuffling noise. She turned in the bed, unconsciously thinking it was Yumiko ready to wake her up for the morning training. She kept her eyes closed, hoping she'd see how tired she was. Despite her attempt, something heavy landed on her face, making all of her nerves spike up. She opened her eyes sharply as she propped up on her elbows, expecting to see the wooden paneling and paper sliding doors and that mischievous smile on Yumiko. Instead she was staring at a moss green wall staring back with a poster of a familiar jrock band. Hitomi peered at it for a while, wondering where Yumiko had gotten such at thing, wondering if she had taken it back with her.

"Wake up already." she heard a man's voice, not the voice she longed to hear though. This one was lighter and more audibly cheerful than the other more reserved and even darker one. She turned to the side to find Akio fully dressed smiling down at her, "Come on don't you wanna do something before going back to school tomorrow?" then he added with a grumble, "I sure as hell do..."

Hitomi sighed, looking down at the hard couch pillow next to her. Her mind was tricking her again, thinking she was back where her subconscious obviously longed for. She nodded and began to change as soon as he headed out to the living room. She changed quickly and brushed her hair in a simple way, eager somehow to go out.

"Tell me more about your life in ancient Japan," he suddenly asked as they were walking out in the streets of Tokyo, " Your friends, how are they?"

"My friends?" Hitomi asked, as they were passing through the familiar shops, "Well there is Yumiko. She is the Guardian of the Wind. She is really sweet and really funny like you. You two would probably get along," she laughed.

"Really?" he said arching up his eyebrow, grinning his boyishly handsome smile, "Tell me more. How old is she?"

"She's 250 years old," she giggled looking at his baffled expression, "But she looks really young. The oldest she can probably pass for is seventeen, perhaps."

"Hmm... When she starts looking twenty you make sure you give her my number," he said with a wink.

"I'll make sure she calls," she laughed.

They headed towards a small cafe, Akio too lazy to cook breakfast in the warm late Sunday morning. They ate with little gaps of silence with Akio's questions in the middle about how everything looked and was hundreds of years from now. With a smile on her lips she rambled on and on about how beautiful and simple it all was. After breakfast, they went on for a walk, not really seeming to care where. They took trains on whims and walked into stores at the view of something eye catching. Getting lost in their own city was one of things they all did as siblings, the three of them reminiscing on the streets of Tokyo. "Getting lost is the best way to find yourself," Kouichi would say, quickly before Akio would in turn mock his "stupidly genius" talk. Now it was just Hitomi and Akio, trying hard to catch up with each other after their new strange reason to separate.

As they were making their way back, Hitomi told him about the cold she had the day before she arrived. "You don't look like you just had a cold," he said eying her, "And you fainted too?"

"They say I fainted twice actually. Once in the hallway of the castle and again soon after I regained consciousness."

Akio walked silently for a moment, mulling over it, "And why haven't I taken you to a doctor here?"

Hitomi smiled, "Don't worry, I feel fine now. I really do think it was because of exhaustion due to the training rather than a cold." She reassured him with what everyone else also seemed to think. It seemed more real than the unexplained surreal pain she had before.

"Well, if I tell your father, you know he will be the one to personally drag you into the ER to get examined, right?"

"That's why _you_ won't tell him," Hitomi said sternly with her playful eyes, "Why worry him over nothing?"

Akio grinned and hooked his arm around her neck, bringing her close, "But we care for you so much! We just can't help it!"

"Akio..." Hitomi grumbled as she struggled with his grip for a moment but stopped soon after, knowing he'd never let go until he wanted to.

Ten minutes later and now Hitomi's neck free from his arm, they walked up the stairs of the beige apartment complex. He was telling her that the school had permitted her to go back and that the same conditions as before, to do much better that coming semester, were unchanged with her missing the first month.

"How generous," she sighed relieved as she walked into the apartment, Akio closing the door behind her.

"Sure are. I just wish they would have done that with me when I was ditching," he laughed. He dropped the keys on the kitchen table, the sun of the afternoon still somewhat high, hitting the glimmering metal. He announced he was taking a bath as he walked out of his bedroom with a bundle of clothes, "Please restrain yourself and don't peek," he said passing by her with a wink, "Unless you want to fall in love with this oh so irresistible body..."

"Eww..." Hitomi rolled her eyes as she walked into the bedroom.

She pulled out the green uniform from her bag and set it up on a hanger straightening any stray wrinkles. The sharp green color shone back at her, almost mocking her of the front she was supposed to slip into in the morning. To go back to being the studious school girl, back to all of the tests and papers, rowdy students and strict teachers. The sense of being lost dawned on her again. It always had when she'd put on her uniform all of the school mornings of her life. The feeling was so different compared to when she'd slip into her kimonos, the very silky fabric of it comforted her rather than made her feel uneasy like the school's attire.

Her head began to ache suddenly. She turned away from the clothes and sat on the edge of the bed as she squeezed the heels of her hands into her eyes, hoping it would go away. _I'm allergic to school now?_ She smiled thinking Akio might say that. Hitomi's smile faded when a sharp pain took hold of her heart, as if a heavy hand squeezed at it with all of its might. She clutched at her chest biting down the loud whimpers desperately stopped at her throat. _It's that pain again... _She thought frightened at the power of it now. A few seconds seemed like hours of the excruciating feeling now, as it passed through her. And just as quickly as it appeared it was gone, only leaving the throbbing headache in its place. Hitomi began panting, noticing the sweat on her temples and hands. She lied back onto the bed, her hands never leaving her chest, ready to clutch at it if the pain returned. Her eyelids grew heavy as her shaken breathing slowly eased into a normal rate, her body too weak to go on in the conscious world.

* * *

Akio stepped out of the shower. He had taken longer than he expected, but his mind just would not leave him alone. Every thought would suddenly lead back to Her. Why wouldn't she leave him alone like she had said on that night? He dried off quickly, slipping on a faded t-shirt and sweatpants, before he opened the door letting himself be hit by the wave of cool fresh air of the apartment. He walked out rubbing the blue towel over his hair, wanting to brusquely shake her off his mind. He knocked on his bedroom door, surprised to not see Hitomi in the living room. He opened the door and stopped shortly as he saw Hitomi laying in his bed in a deep sleep. _ She must've been more tired than I thought_, he shook his head as he saw the same clothes on her.

Knocking was suddenly heard on the apartment door, as Akio closed the door behind him. He made his way over to the door, popping the kinks of his neck, as he looked at his wrist watch: 5:46. Another firm knocking shook the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he sighed, whoever it was he already did not like them, he decided as he rubbed his head with the towel with one hand and opened the door with the other, "Yes?" he began before the door was fully open, before he knew who was there at the door.

A short woman with spectacles and short black hair stared up at him clutching carefully the straps of her bag. She didn't say a word but it looked like she had plenty to say, as the delicate look of her brown eyes shone up at him. Akio stood speechless not knowing if he was going mad. The woman who had been haunting him for the past months was now there at his door. It was her.

"Michiko..." was all he could manage to say when the pain began to return into his eyes.

"Akio..." Michiko smiled meekly, too saddened to be from happiness of their reunion, "Good Afternoon," She was barely audible as she grasped tightly onto her purse strap. Her eyes looked up at his but she flinched as she saw the emotion in them. She turned instead to the towel in his hand and smiled, now more genuinely. That had always been a habit of his, drying off his hair while he did a million and a half things at the same time. "M-May I come in?" she asked gently.

Akio hesitated for moment but led her in with a small "Sure, come in". She stepped in and looked around the familiar details, the aching in her stomach growing with each corner she recognized. She spotted a few souvenirs they had bought while on their trip to Osaka, and that table lamp she had given him as a present when his had suddenly broken when it had fallen off the coffee table one night she was staying over. Everywhere she turned, there were memories of them together. He offered her a seat and a drink and she accepted both, thinking it might give her time to prepare herself, as he fetched her glass of water.

Hitomi stirred in her sleep, waking up to a noise. She rubbed her eyes and frowned as she noticed she had fallen asleep when she only wanted to wait to see if the pain would return. She heard voices again. It was Akio and...Michiko? She softly got down of the bed and quietly made her way to the door. The voices were muffled from behind the door, but now there was no doubt it was Michiko with her light gentle way of speaking. Hitomi bit on her lip as her hand went up to the door's handle slowly turning it, wanting to open it to hear the conversation a bit clearer. _What are you doing! This is non of my business..._ The door opened a bit, letting the flow of sound move in a bit better, _But still..._

"You look so...different, Michiko." Akio began, looking at her like looking at a new person, "I almost didn't recognize you."

She nodded gently, "I cut my hair after I moved to Aomori." He pulled out a cigarette from the pack and her eyes turned soft as she turned down at the glass of water. _He's uncomfortable..._ She remembered this habit of his, to turn to nicotine whenever things got heavy. It was his sign to the world that now wasn't the time to joke.

"Yeah, that's what girls do after they break up, don't they?" he said coldly exhaling the smoke, "So how has your life been there so far?"

Michiko's shoulders tensed as she stared at the clear liquid, silently trying to find the right words, "Difficult...but mostly confusing. I recently moved back. I am renting a flat near Shinjuku"

There was a gap of silence as Akio smoked his cigarette in an apparently calm manner.

"I heard you were going out with a guy in Aomori," Akio said trying hard to keep his voice even. Michiko looked up shaken and almost shocked, "So, did you finally get that ring you wanted?"

She kept quiet as she shook her head not bearing to look up, "I heard you were with another girl..." she said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I was. What's it to you?" He asked bluntly looking at her with an unreadable expression but she could not see it. She grasped tightly onto her glass in her lap, pain in her ears, "I was with Sae, I believe the first weekend after you left.

"Weekend?" her voice broke, "...I left on a Friday."

"That's right. After that it was Naoko, she was a fun lay...Why? Does it matter to you?"

Michiko bit back her tears as she shook her head finally meeting his gaze with reluctant glassy eyes, "No. Not at all. I thought it was just a false rumor when they told me. But I guess you are doing better than I thought."

Akio began to laugh, making Michiko's alarmed eyes grow sad, "Who? Me?" he said between laughter, as if he had heard the best joke ever, "Of course, Michiko. Who do you think you are? What were you expecting? Me broken and depressed after you decided to leave?" he laughed.

Michiko looked up at him,emotion brimming over her delicate brown eyes. Even though they had been apart for months, she could still manage to see right through him. "Don't kid yourself..." she whispered.

"No! _You_ shouldn't kid yourself!" He suddenly snapped at her, "You think that I'd be happy you are here again? Did you think I would receive you with open arms, begging you to come back?" she flinched, "When you left, we both made it quite clear that we weren't for each other, something about 'not being in our future plans' or whatever crap you threw at me at that time!"

She stayed quiet biting down her lip from quivering.

"It's been three months, Michiko. Three fuckin' months. Don't you think I would have moved on already?" He looked harshly down at her, "Hell, you took a head start, didn't you? It took you, what? A week before we actually split up for you to move on?" he said forcefully, "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Michiko held back tears, "I needed to see you..."

"_Why_, Michiko?!"

"I needed to see," she choked, "To know for myself...to hear it from you... about," her voice faltered, "Naoko...and Sae...and...."

He chuckled bitterly cutting her off, "Why? You want to compare to see who has had the most hook ups after our goodbye? If you want the complete list I'll give it to you, but what about you, Michiko? I don't have eyes in Aomori. Tell me how many guys you've been with after me?" Michiko stayed quiet, covering her mouth while shaking her head, "Let's see, I know there is that one guy, your friend Sora told us about, what was his name? Daisuke, was it? Tell me, Michiko, who else? Since you seem so damn interested in what I did after you left, why don't you tell me who else was there for you? Hmm? Tell me the names, Michiko! Tell me one by one who else you fucked with in Aomori. Tell Me!"

"No one!" she shut her eyes, tears falling, "There was no one, Akio, no one. How could I?" Her brown eyes shaking with emotion looked deep into him, "How could I give myself to someone else after I had given you everything I had?" She stopped and wiped her tears with her sleeve, as she went on, "It's been three months Akio, and I still feel anger and regret and love towards you! I cant give myself away as simply as you do...I cant...."

Akio watched her weep and hesitated for moment. His first instinct was to run to her and wrap his arms around her, but he stopped himself. _She didn't deserve any of that..._, "What about that man from Aomori that I heard about?"

"Sora told me about you and Sae. She told me everything, Akio. And it hurt me so much to know that you simply threw everything aside only hours after I left and going after someone else. Daisuke was there for me, a _friend_ Akio, nothing else! All that time I was with my parents...I was torn." she looked up at him, "I thought that being with you was a dead end. That you and I just simply didn't..." It pained her to even think back at her previous thoughts. She took a deep breath and forced her eyes on him "I want to be with a man, to be with the man I love– forever, Akio. To be married. To have children. To have a home and that security. I wanted you to be that man, Akio, so much...We've known each other for over ten years and I just knew you were the one...but even after I thought we had established that trust, that bond that most couples fail to achieve, you always avoided the idea of me moving in with you...or us making long term plans. Your talk of 'the future is uncertain' scared me and it made me doubt...I didn't want to be waiting on you forever, only to be thrown out a couple of years later and be replaced by some girl...Sae...or Naoko."

"Michiko! How could you think that?" he asked suddenly not being able to stop himself, disbelief too clear in his tone. He looked away as all she did was shake her head, tears falling from her eyes to her hands. He smirked sourly, "I guess, despite all of those years, you never really knew me..."

She looked up, "Yes...I suppose you are right," Her eyes were heavy with pain, "I never thought you'd forget about me that quickly...You've proven me right, Akio. I guess I always really did have a shelf life, after all. I just removed myself sooner than my time was up,"

"You sure spared me the trouble," he said coldly, "It was time I needed some variety. You know, it's easy to forget a childish girl when surrounded by real women." He wanted to squeeze out his last bit of anger, finally releasing it to the one that had made him so miserable. It seemed that he couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. There was simply too much left to be said.

"You truly want nothing to do with me, do you?" she asked with a blank look in her eyes.

"Haven't you been listening to anything that I've said?"

His words cut open that wound deep inside, the one that she had made herself when she left him that night. She stood up and looked back at him, trying to compose the emotion in her face, "I guess what you mean to me is not what I mean to you – or meant..." Michiko closed her eyes at his silence, something shook from her very depth, "I came here to see...if you had really forgotten about me...You're right. I was stupid to think you'd take me back..." she laughed bitterly, "But I guess it really was too much to ask, after I did what I did," she forced her eyes on him. It frightened him the delicate color in them, so fragile with sorrow, "I also came to say I'm sorry. I really am. You don't deserve any of this..." her voice broke as tears came down her eyes, she wiped them off quickly, forcing on a smile, "That's why, you don't have to worry about us. It seems we'll only get in your way of your new loves, disappearing from your life will be the best for all of us-"

Akio looked up at her, watching as her eyes flickered down for a brief moment and turned away. He stood up now, his own eyes wide with alarm. Akio grabbed her wrist before she could run to the door, "What are you saying...?" he barely managed to say. His hands were shaking, she noticed as she stared down at his hand, her own lips quivering.

Michiko shook her head, slowly looking up to meet his eyes, "We wont ask anything from you...I won't put this upon you-" she barely managed to whisper.

"Michiko- are you-?

She gently grabbed his hand and placed it gingerly over her stomach. Waves of panic and horror were almost palpable in his eyes as she watched him with a saddened smile, "This is what came from our love-," she bit her lip, "My love," she corrected, "The love that had kept us together for years..." His eyes went up to hers and as if she could read his thoughts she went on saddened, "Yes Akio...it's yours, ours. Our baby."

As soon as she uttered that word he abruptly pulled away his hand, shaking his head, "No, No...we haven't been together for months..." he said backing away.

Pain tinged her eyes, "I'm thirteen weeks, Akio. It happened the week before I left," tears began to stung her eyes, "Our last time was so unexpected...this baby is yours," he did nothing but shake his head in disbelief, looking at her overly large white cotton tunic, hiding beneath it that small bump that left a lump in his throat. After a moment of shocked silence she went on whispering quietly, "I won't put this upon you...you don't have to worry about us," she smiled sorrowfully, "I only wish you could at least think of the baby, not as a bother or of something horrible in life, but as the best part of you that you left in me...I love you, Akio...Goodbye." She walked out of the door, leaving her words in the air, Akio barely managing to grasp them.

He sank to the floor, too stunned and dull to hear Hitomi burst out of his room calling out to Michiko from the door. He buried his head in his trembling hands, seeing nothing but her brown eyes so full of pride and pain. Hitomi called out his name now, but he heard her as if she was far away under the sea. What was going on? How could this be happening?

"Akio!" Hitomi gave him another harsh shake of the shoulders, panic and worry now taking toll on her voice, "You have to go after her."

He shook his head from under his fingertips, "No..." he said bleakly, emotion stripped off completely, "Can't you see? That baby isn't mine...She got pregnant in Aomori... and now she's... It's not mine..."

Akio didn't see the look of disbelief in her eyes, nor did he seem to feel her grip tightening around his shoulders, "How could you say that, Akio? You know her better than that! She wouldnt-"

"She always wanted a family," he went on in the same manner slowly looking up, yet never looking into her eyes, "Always dropping hints here and there about wanting a baby. Always forcing me down to have these dreadful talks. She wanted to get married. I always knew that... That's why she left, and I knew it all along..."

"Akio... Go to her, please,"

His unfocused eyes found hers and glinted with something dark hidden inside, "That girl needed something to tie me to her..."

Hitomi shook her head, "No! She, herself, told you she would not burden you with this." He looked down at his hands, and noticed how they shook, how his palm ached where he had cupped that small bump. That baby. His baby? "You have to believe her...She needs you. She loves you, and knows you so well, that's why she did what she did. Please, Akio!"

He lifted his arms and gently pushed her aside, as he stumbled to get up, "You don't even know the half of it, Hitomi. So please spare me your worthless advice," He stood up making his way to the door, turning the opposite way from where Michiko had run to.

Hitomi leaned back where Akio had sat and buried her head on her knees. "I'm sorry..." she whispered as she closed her eyes, emotion taking hold of her. She felt sorry for Michiko, for Akio, and for the baby that was reluctantly caught in between. She ached to do something but did not know what. _Just let it go, okay? If it's not your problem, why bother_, he had snapped at her. It clearly wasn't her place to do anything, but it pained her just to watch everything fall apart.

* * *

Hitomi looked at herself in the mirror, vaguely recognizing the girl on the other side. She remembered her from years before, an image so strange to her. _No. It wasn't years_, she shook her head. It had only been months ago since she'd worn the crisp green uniform. It always bothered her somehow the brightness of the color, but now it seemed to be more of a nuisance to walk in something so revealing and eye catching. She smiled. Months ago she wouldn't have thought so. Her journey to ancient Japan might had changed her more than she thought.

The apartment door slammed, shaking her off of her thoughts. "Akio?" She called from the bedroom. She waited. No answer. Hitomi walked out into the living room as she called again, but was met by a long silence. The sheets were neatly folded next to the couch and the keys weren't on the kitchen table. Hitomi's gaze fell onto her white knee high socks, heavy with the air around her. He had been avoiding her ever since he came back the night before, that same look in his eyes as he left still intact when he arrived. It frightened her. He needed direction, but she was the least qualified to give it, he made it very clear to her in his last words. Hitomi shook her head and swiftly went back to the bedroom to snatch her bag, slipped onto her shoes and walked out of the apartment that only seemed to grow smaller and smaller. Soon she would leave, but now she felt she couldn't. _Not now_, she thought walking through a busy sidewalk filled with various uniformed students, _Not when he's like this..._

She arrived to school a bit earlier than usual, a few heads turned as she walked into her classroom and quietly settled into her seat, they whispered amongst themselves but non dared to ask, they only stealthily pointed her way and exchanged looks which Hitomi could not comprehend. Before she knew it, class had started. She ducked her head viewing her new classmates in the new semester, sadly Kagome wasn't one of them. She sighed quietly as the class reviewed a few notes from the day before, she had wished they were grouped together that semester as well. _That way, disappearing wouldn't have been such of a big deal for everyone_, she thought as she tried to concentrate on the board as a few of her classmates on her side kept on exchanging notes and looking back at her. _Does Kagome get this all the time?_

She tried to concentrate, but somehow couldn't. Everything seemed to be on her mind, except for her usual curiosity to learn what did happen in May 3rd 1947. Akio's problem, her father's absence, her own absence from the feudal world of Japan and what she had been training to do, was all keeping her mind busy, but only one could set her heart beating a bit faster and her face turn suddenly warm. She would suddenly start thinking about his smile and in a way, escape from the bucket of problems in her mind, like a mental picture that brought a brief space of relief, only to be cut short by a sense of dread and uncertainty that perhaps she was wrong, perhaps she has been looking at the whole situation differently from what he does. Everything was all bunched up into complicated balls of thread while her mental hands were eager to fix some and throw others away.

The reaction from her fellow classmates was also unsettling to her. The whispers kept on coming and going. Or was she imagining that? No one spoke to her, not even a few classmates that she would occasionally help and was helped by during finals. It almost seemed as if they were avoiding her. Or was she imagining that too?

The bell for lunch rang causing her to exhale the breath she had been holding for a while. She walked eagerly out of the class and into the hallway, trying hard to pace herself as she scanned each neighboring classroom briefly, her eyes desperate to find the owner of the flowing set of dark hair who might just ease her nerves a bit.

"There you are," Hitomi breathed a sigh as she walked into a half empty classroom, Kagome just turning at the sound of her voice, only one of the turning heads in the small group clustered at the corner of the window. Hitomi smiled at the rest of the girls, Eri, Yuka and Ayu, instantly recognizing them as the "Three Musketeers" who took in Kagome as she reluctantly left her life for books. The three girls smiled briefly at her quickly before exchanging short glances with each other, Kagome and Hitomi not noticing any of this as they both sank into a conversation themselves.

"Yeah it is too bad we aren't in the same home room anymore," Kagome frowned but quickly recovered with one of her cheery smiles, "But don't worry, we'll still keep in touch regardless of where we are," She added with a wink.

Hitomi smiled with a sigh as the relief of her thoughts washed over her, it was cut short however as she glanced up quickly at the girls and then quickly away. That look, the one she had been given the whole morning was also stamped on their faces. It must have been the hundredth time but still, she could not match a meaning or even an emotion behind it.

"Ah, Kagome?" Hitomi began as she distracted herself with a strand of her hair, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Akiyama Hitomi. Report to the Fujiwara-Sensei's office. Akiyama Hitomi." The school's PA system boomed the announcement, leaving each corner untouched. Something in her stomach tightened. Fujiwara-Sensei. The school's main director. _What now?_

Her friend's brown eyes sought hers, concern creasing her brow, Hitomi noticed and smiled shaking head. "Maybe we'll talk some other time..."

Kagome smiled encouragingly, speaking softly, "Don't worry. It's about the absences, I'm sure of it...Unless you forgot to do your homework as well," she smiled teasingly as she watched Hitomi head out, "Look for me after you're done!" Kagome called out from her seat as Hitomi disappeared at the corner.

"...bet it has something to do with that rumor," Kagome faintly caught Yuka finish as she turned back to her friends.

"What...? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, that's right. You weren't here, Kagome," Ayu said taking a sip of her juice can, "Fill her in Eri."

The girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she took in one last glance at the door. "Well..." she began in a hushed tone as she leaned in, closing into a huddle, "It all started last week when..."

The hallways were crammed with uniformed teenagers as they eagerly swallowed their mouthfuls and conversed with each other of the normal updates in their high school life. Hitomi had almost forgotten, or perhaps never really noticed, how uncomfortable it was to squeeze through the throngs of people, some smelling sweet, others that seemed to rub off the scent of the harsh spices of todays lunch. Between the large mass of bodies she couldn't help but notice the nagging feeling of someone watching her. As she raised her head, she bit her lip with alarm, noticing more than one pair of eyes on her. Groups here and there watched her as she passed by them, soft whispers and mocking snickers among their lips seemed to echo off the walls of the crowded hallways. "...Oh I never thought..." "...THE Akiyama Hitomi? Her?!..." "...I know isn't it sick?" "...people say it was her idea..."

Hitomi shook her head at the voices as her hands quickly became slick. She moved faster and faster with each different whisper through the hallway dashing quickly into the closest room, a restroom. As she rushed in, her feet stopped abruptly at a group of girls who had stopped talking as soon as she had walked in. They turned to her as she looked back almost pleadingly. "What was going on?" she wanted to ask, yet nothing came out of her mouth as she looked ahead at them. One of the girls nudged at the other, and began to disperse.

"I'll tell you later..." One of the girls said as they passed by Hitomi, smiling cheekily at her.

Hitomi stood there, frozen in the tile, heart racing like a drum, faintly noticing she was alone now. She had trouble catching her breath, as she forced herself onto the sink, looking herself in the mirror. The confusion was plastered on her face. She now knew what was going on. Her hands grasped tightly around the sink as her lips began to quiver with her thoughts.

"They know...about me and the well, the real reason why I was gone... And now they hate me for it..." She covered her mouth as she felt the anxiety quickly rush up her throat. In few quick steps she almost threw herself onto the closest stall to heave away all of the nerves. She flushed the toilet as she lifted up her face, now light headed from the movement and the smell._ It doesn't make any sense..._Hitomi shook her head in her hands as she sat on the cold floor trying hard not to spill the tears rimming in her eyes.

The bathroom door suddenly opened loudly, startling Hitomi in her thoughts, as footsteps began to flood the small room.

"Okay, now, tell me more," a girl said, eagerness in every word.

Hitomi was about to cover her ears, not wanting to hear what they would now say about her, but her hands would not move. They only shook with a more frightening realization; she wanted to know why. Hitomi looked to the side and into the crack of the little stall's door, trying to recognize the group of girls. As they moved around, positioning themselves on the sinks' mirrors, she noticed the distinct auburn hair dye of one of them. Riisa Kazuya. Since she'd known her in middle school, she had never met someone who did not know her, never met a boy who wouldn't have wanted her, never met a girl who wouldn't want at least one thing from her. She was not one of the elite students who could get away with anything, but did have the abilities and the face to try and most likely achieve. Hitomi had never spoken to her, besides an occasional "hello" as she saw her go out of Akio's classroom a few times. Hitomi bit her lip, now wondering what she was thinking of her now, as the freak who could time travel, or perhaps something even worse. Hitomi moved her head around, trying hard to get more out of the small crack, when she noticed three other girls, Nanae Sakurano, Eika Igarashi, and Asuka Okuda, all of who were regular friends of Riisa except for Nanae. In fact, this was the first time she'd ever seen Nanae, a soft spoken serious girl, around Riisa and her group.

"Well you know how I live close to Kobayashi-sensei's apartment complex right? Last night I saw them both walking alone to his apartment," Eika responded with a business-like tone, yet the excitement was edging off of every word.

Asuka began giggled loudly, "No way!"

"I swear!" Eika said, suddenly dropping the facade and now speaking faster as the emotion grew, "It wasn't until this morning that I saw Kobayashi-sensei leave the apartment a few minutes before Hitomi. I think it was a way to fool people at believing that they weren't together." Asuka and Eika laughed, "But we know better..."

Hitomi's breath left her as her blood ran cold to her feet. She covered her mouth in disbelief, like a slap on the face as she saw her previous logic turn inside out. _Oh my god..._

"If what you say is true," Riisa said calmly as she primped her hair in the mirror, "and I wouldn't doubt you, Eika," she reassured quickly before proceeding darkly, "I always knew those two were more than what they made seem," she paused turning now to her listeners, "then that means that what I heard is also true: They were spotted last week getting intimate behind the gym building!"

Hitomi's heart began to beat faster as she quickly connected the the whispers and the looks from the whole morning. It all made sick sense now with what she was hearing. Her hands trembled as they clamped down on her mouth. She wanted to scream out that it was a lie. That it was a mistake.

"Really?!" Eika asked, "I heard from a guy that they were seen downtown last night, and Kobayashi-sensei had his arm around her!" Asuka giggled excitedly as Riisa mentioned she had heard from someone else something similar.

"But Akiyama-san with Kobayashi-sensei?" Nanae suddenly asked, her calm voice out of place in the high pitched noises from the other girls, "She once told me he was like a brother to her...it just doesn't make sense."

Riisa scoffed, "Why of course she'd say that. That was their cover all along! You'd think they would come right out and say they were lovers?"

"Hey, on the way over here I heard from a group of girls that she just walked in here a while ago." Eika heeded the warning as she stooped down and peeked under the stalls. Hitomi quickly shuffled back and sat abruptly on the toilet seat while trying tuck her feet away from their view. She couldn't let them know she was there.

"Do you think she's still here? You know like, maybe puking or something?" Asuka said snickering.

"What? No!" Nanae objected, although it seemed to have given the opposite effect than she wanted to.

"Yes! Didn't that girl Yuko, the one that got pregnant last year, almost always spent her lunch breaks in the bathroom? I heard she couldn't stop puking." gasped Eika.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely got it," Riisa smirked.

"Are you saying Hitomi might be pregnant with Akio's kid?!" Asuka said from behind her laughter.

"I don't know," Riisa smirked wisely, "We should ask, shouldn't we?" She turned away from the sink and to the closest stall, "Hitomi, get out of there right now and tell us when you are due. We are just dying to know."

Hitomi gasped as she closed her eyes tightly, all she could hear was the sound of footsteps closing onto her small space, which only got smaller and smaller. The voices kept on going, the girls too eager to speak, each with something more hurtful to say than the last, each not waiting for the last to finish.

"They probably do it everyday before school, isn't that right Hitomi?"Riisa said with a smile in her voice, "What position did you two do today?"

"No way! Gross!" Asuka gasped, "Is that why you two come to class late?"

"Under his desk? Or over it, across all of our papers?" Eika went on.

"Oh I'm sure you two have done more than that, Hitomi," Riisa went on with a small mockingly concerned voice, "Is that why poor Hitomi has been absent so much? Been sick in the morning much?"

"Wow! Who would've thought," Asuka now said only inches from the aluminum stall, "The geek and the teacher. Well I guess you do make a good pair."

"Didn't I tell you, Akio and her have been really close since the first day of school,"Riisa went on, "I wouldn't doubt it if it has been going longer than that. Come on Hitomi, come out and talk with us!"

"Yeah Hitomi, tell us what it's like to screw a teacher!"

"What are you afraid of hiding? Everyone in the school already knows!"

Hitomi clamped her ears hard with her hands as the voices would not stop, suddenly her stall began to shake with the pounding fists of the girls surrounding it. Her lungs burned for air and her heart ached as much as it pounded, she did not even notice Nanase's voice on the background yelling at them to stop. All she could hear was their taunting laughter and sharp tongues lashing at her with misshapen rumors of a girl that was not her. Non of it was true. How could she tell them it wasn't true? How could she prove to everyone that it was all a lie when everyone only wanted to avoid her. It would never stop.

The pounding was suddenly replaced by a loud crack then a hiss and surprised shrieks from the girls. Hitomi opened her eyes to find water raining down from outside the stall. Without giving it another thought, she hastily opened the door and ran out of her small cage, out of the now flooding restroom. She stumbled into the hallway, drenched in sweat and water from the shattered pipes of the multiple sinks in the restroom, as confused and alarmed students now formed a quick group around the door, viewing everything with awe. Hitomi pushed people aside as she rushed as fast as she could out of everyone's reach. She wanted to leave. She needed to.

Hitomi found the nearest exit to the courtyard and pushed it aside. Her legs were unusually conditioned to run, to escape, it seemed from everything that frightened her heart and her state of mind. She passed by flocks of people who only turned because of the unusual scene, but to Hitomi it was all because they knew a dirty rumor that was the truth in their eyes. Her hate and anguish fueled her legs as she took a turn around a corner, her vision blurred by tears that kept on pouring out no matter what the wind did to wipe them off.

"Hitomi?" Akio looked up from a stack of papers as he spotted her running towards his way. Seeing she did not stop but rather sped up, he dropped his papers and rushed himself in front of her, "Wait! Hitomi! What's wrong?" Akio grabbed her hand firmly searching her eyes with concern. The people around them suddenly turned their way, Hitomi noticed as she swallowed hard glancing quickly down at Akio's hand planted securely over hers, then away as she began to hear whispers that were probably there. She couldn't take it anymore Hitomi snatched her hand away from him.

"No! I am a student after all!" She said without thinking, in a desperate attempt to shift away the shame and blame away from her. Akio looked back at her confused and worried. There was a look in her eyes that he had never seen before. It frightened him to the core.

"Hitomi..." he reached out again.

The eyes of the eager passerby, his approaching hand, the fear in her heart, all made her open her mouth, releasing a spec of relieve quickly following with a roaring wave of wind knocking guilt. She pulled away and screamed at the top of her lungs, in words clear as crystal, making sure it would reach even the gossiping girls in each restroom, "Don't touch me, Mr. Kobayashi! I told you I won't do that with you! Don't ever touch me again!"

There was airless moment around them, all Hitomi could hear was her own shaky breathing. She looked away evading his eyes, but no matter where she turned, that same look she was running away from, was looking straight at them-straight at her. A quivering hand raised its way up her face. _What have I done..._

"Hitomi-"

"Kobayashi Akio step away from that minor!" A roaring voice said from the side. Hitomi turned to see Mr. Fujiwara head their way with two other male teachers on each side. Her panic stricken eyes turned back to Akio who was looking at her with that certain look that just would not go away. Hitomi shook her head as her legs ached to run.

"A-Akio I-"

"Miss Akiyama, you stay where you are as well," the man said now only a few meters away.

_Stay?_ In one swift glance she swept the whole damaged area. How could she stay? She had done enough in this place, there was no reason to stay. Hitomi turned and sprinted just before it was too late, her whole body, each nerve, muscle, and limb aching to leave, to get away from the surreal problem she had just created. One that she doubted, could ever be resolved.

* * *

Hitomi leaned her head onto the worm-eaten wood behind her, her eyes weary of her surroundings. The air could have been pleasant if only the cold breeze could reach to to the bottom of the well. She had arrived only a few minutes ago, but as the lights set her back onto the ancient soil her body would not move. She had stayed quiet all that time, sitting on the dirt, trying to quiet her mind down. Trying to comprehend what just had happened.

It felt so unreal. To have everything and everyone turned upside down in a world you had always considered home, all in a matter of minutes, was completely unreal. Hitomi let out her breath. Regardless of what she thought...it happened. There was no changing that. Her azure eyes looked down to her side, the _Ittaisei_ laid bleakly next to her shoulder. She stopped at Akio's apartment before she made her escape, to retrieve the _Ittaisei_. She didn't want a reason to go back, at least in the time being.

She exhaled shaking her head softly. _Even though I am away from all of that...I still can't erase the look from everyone's eyes when I screamed that out loud... the look in his eyes-_ She bit her lip hard, forcing herself not to remember what she saw in them, she was afraid if she did, her stomach would spill over releasing all of her anguish. _How did I manage to make this much damage, Sesshomaru...?_


	19. Author's Note

Holy Carp! I haven't uploaded in two years! Haha. Sorry guys. I just wanted to upload a small note letting you know the release of the new chapter: My deadline is September 3rd (although I am pushing on uploading sooner)

I apologize for taking so long but I am back and I WILL finish this story. I've been writing these past weeks (more like editing the new chapters) so stay tuned :] Any questions feel free to PM me. Have fun reading! ^_^

~kunoichi


End file.
